El principe y su esclava
by fjrod
Summary: Es un universo alternativo. Harry es adoptado por un pariente y educado fuera de Inglaterra, años despues Hermione es capturada y convertida en esclava , el futuro del mundo magico sera muy distinto de lo Dumbledore planeo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling , también he cogido algunas ideas del libro "Ángel de plata" de Johanna Lindsey aunque no es ni mucho menos una adaptación del libro.

Esta es mi primera historia espero os guste y me dejéis vuestra opinión

Capítulo 1

Hubo un tiempo en que el Imperio Otomano fue una de las naciones mas poderosas del

mundo ,se extendió por tres continentes , domino los Balcanes hasta llegar a las puertas de Viena , el norte de África excepto Maruecos y el medio Oriente limitando al Este con Persia. A partir del siglo XIX el Imperio empezó a ceder terreno rápidamente y tras la primera guerra Mundial quedo reducido a lo que ahora es Turquía … en el mundo muggle.

Estambul , Palacio Imperial 1 De noviembre de 1981.

SelimIII llevaba mas de 20 años como Sultan del Imperio Otomano Mágico , a diferencia de su contrapartida muggle el Imperio mágico no se había disuelto y de hecho era aun mas grande y poderoso de lo que este había sido ya que también dominaba Persia ( a la que los muggles denominaban Irán ) y Marruecos. No había sido fácil y habían tenido que hacer frente a las presiones de algunas naciones mágicas (sobre todo de Europa Occidental) y a los conflictos que los muggles habían librado (y aun libraban en territorio del Imperio) .Pero lo habían logrado , sus antepasados mantuvieron unido el Imperio y proporcionaron a sus súbditos prosperidad y justicia , sin embargo ahora el futuro del Imperio corría peligro , Soliman el hijo mayor y Heredero del trono había muerto hacia poco de un accidente a caballo y su hermano menor estaba fuera del país luchando en una guerra, que ponía en peligro su vida y la de su familia.

En esos días lamentaba haber escuchado las suplicas de su esposa ,Dorea que le rogó que enviara a su hijo menor con sus abuelos Inglaterra , para asegurar que el nombre de su familia perdurara . SelimIII se hallaba en su despacho estaba escribiendo a su hijo para intentar convencerle de que volviera casa donde él y su familia estarían a salvo cuando Omar , su secretario personal entro corriendo.

Selim nunca había visto tan alterado a su secretario en todos los años que llevaba a su servicio , y supo de inmediato que algo MUY MALO había sucedido.

- El príncipe James y lady Lily han sido asesinados Majestad!-explico Omar.

Al Sultan le fue muy difícil mantener la compostura ante esa horrible noticia , pero lo logro y respondió en tono calmado.

- Como ha ocurrido? Se suponía que estaban escondidos y a salvo.

- No estamos Seguros Majestad , según los informes Voldemort descubrió su escondite y mato al príncipe y a su esposa antes de que su hijo lo venciera..

- Su hijo ?Harry? Pero si solo tiene un año! Como ha vencido a un mago adulto y poderoso como Voldemort?

- Los datos son confusos , pero de alguna manera logro devolver la maldición asesina y destruir a Voldemort , los ingleses ya le llaman El niño-que-Vivió.

-No me importa como lo llamen los ingleses , lo único importante es que esta vivo , debemos ir buscarle de inmediato , avisa a la guardia Imperial ,. Nos vamos a Inglaterra.

Inglaterra ,Privet Drive unas horas después.

Minerva Macgonagall estaba observando como el profesor Dumbledore dejaba al hijo de dos de sus alumnos favoritos a las puertas de la casa de sus tíos muggles cuando un ruido a sus espalas le hizo volverse , lo mismo hicieron el profesor Dumbledore y Hagrid, se encontraron a un hombre de unos 50 años , vestía con un lujo que incluso los Malfoy envidiarían , le rodeaban una docena de hombres de unos veinte años todos estaban armados con espadas y varitas . Fue el profesor Dumbledore el primero en hablar ya que había reconocido al hombre mayor.

-Sultan Selim es un placer y una sorpresa verle – saludo con su acento de abuelo patentado –no sabia que estaba en el país.

- He venido a recoger a mi nieto –fue la respuesta fría del Sultan.

- No será necesario –intento convencerle Dumbledore- sus tíos pueden cuidar de él , tienen un hijo de la misma edad que Harry.

- Creo recordar que la voluntad de mi hijo es que si él y su esposa morían el niño , vendría conmigo – repuso Selim – no pretenderá ignorar la voluntad de James y Lily, verdad?

- En absoluto – se apresuro a mentir Dumbledore -solo pensé que seria difícil a su edad criar a un niño pequeño.

- Seguro que podré arreglármelas es asombroso lo que se puede hacer cuando tienes miles de personas a tu servicio-el tono de voz de Selim era cortes pero dejaba claro que no creía la mentira de Dumbledore . hizo un movimiento con la mano y uno de los hombres que estaba a su lado desapareció para reaparecer un segundo después con el bebe en brazos y entregárselo a su abuelo-Me llevo a mi nieto a mi país mañana enviare a alguien para que se haga cargo de la herencia de sus padres.

Dumbledore estaba hirviendo de ira en el interior. Nada estaba saliendo como lo había previsto! El niño debía crecer con sus tíos abusado , maltratado y sin conocimiento del mundo mágico para que cuando llegara Hogwarts viera en él a su salvador y lo pudiese controlar a él y a la fortuna Potter , pero no podía hacer nada , no había manera en que un tribunal entregara el niño a los Dursley , el Sultan tenia la ley de su parte y era mas poderoso políticamente que él solo le quedaba poner buena cara y esperar a que el niño viniera Hogwarts.

-Cuide bien de Harry estaremos esperándole en hogwarts dentro de diez años , imagino que le enviara a la misma escuela que fueron sus padres- -Dumbledore quería asegurarse de que le niño asistiera a Hogwarts.

- Me temo que con James y su hermano mayor muertos Harry es el príncipe heredero del imperio , como comprenderá debe educarse en el reino que va a gobernar-tras su respuesta el Sultan y sus acompañantes desaparecieron antes de que Dumbledore pudiera decir nada.

Cuando El Sultan Selim se apareció en palacio su secretario y mas fiel consejero , Omar fue el primero en acercársele .Hizo una reverencia a su Señor antes de hablar.

-Bienvenido de vuelta Majestad ya han preparado los aposentos del príncipe , y he llamado a los mejores sanadores del Imperio para que examinen a vuestro nieto .

- Bien hecho Omar –felicito el Sultan quien tras tantos años aun se sorprendía de la eficacia de ese hombre.-y mi esposa , donde esta?

- Estoy aquí amado mío , estaba supervisando los últimos detalles de los aposentos de nuestro nieto –explico Dorea mientras entraba en la sala , Selim observo a su esposa entrar en la sala , sus ojos estaban rojos y no tenían la alegría habitual en ella , la noticia de lo sucedido le había afectado aunque cuando vio al niño dormido volvieron a brillar.

Selim saludo a su esposa con un corto beso .

-Me alegro de que este todo dispuesto , vayamos a ver a los sanadores.

Selim , su esposa y Omar se dirigieron a la enfermería de palacio al llegar una docena de magos y brujas estaban esperando , todos hicieron una reverencia a los recién llegados y una mujer de cabello canoso fue la primera en hablar.

Majestad soy Fátima alNasser jefe del departamento de heridas por maldición del hospital de Estambul en nombre mío y de mis compañeros lamentamos la horrible perdida que ha sufrido.

Selim asintió ante las palabras de la mujer ya que noto que era sincera , la familia imperial era muy querida por el pueblo.

-Le agradezco sus palabras , este es mi nieto Harry James Potter Heredero del Imperio otomano , necesito que examinen la herida de la frente – explico mientras entregaba el niño a Fátima.

La mujer lo cogio con sumo cuidado como si fuera el bien mas valioso del Imperio .

- Así lo haremos Majestad –hizo una señal a los demás sanadores y entro en al enfermeria .Coloco al niño en una cuna y ella y los demás sanadores realizaron varios hechizos de diagnostico , el resultado sorprendió a todos.

- Un Horrocrux?

- Como es posible?

-La pregunta no es como es posible , sino como nos desharemos de él sin dañar al niño –la voz de Fátima calmo a los demás sanadores.

-No será problema , solo necesitamos un ritual de purificación para eliminar la magia oscura del cuerpo – afirmo uno de lo sanadores de mas edad

- Es una buena idea , hagámoslo –decidió Fátima.

Los sanadores desnudaron al niño y pintaron varias runas mágicas en su pecho luego el sanador que tuvo la idea del ritual , coloco la mano en las runas y recito un antiguo conjuro persa de purificación , cuando finalizo el conjuro una sombra negra salio de la herida de la frente y tras soltar un grito de dolor desapareció. Los sanadores agradecieron los hechizos de silencio que había en la enfermería ya que evitaron que el grito se oyera fuera , tras realizar un nuevo hechizo de diagnostico y comprobar que ya no quedaba ni rastro de magia oscura . Fátima curo la herida con un simple movimiento de su varita. Los sanadores satisfechos por el resultado salieron a informar a los sultanes.

Lo que los sanadores no sabían es que ese mismo grito se había oído en dos mansiones inglesas , en una casucha de un pueblo ingles , en Hogwarts , en una cámara de Gringotts y en lo mas profundo de los bosques albaneses cuando el resto de los fragmentos del alma de Voldemort eran destruidos y el señor tenebroso mas poderoso del siglo moría definitivamente.

En su despacho de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore estudiaba la situación. Era obvio que Voldemort iba a volver , (no había dudas sobre eso) pero no había ninguna posibilidad de usar a Harry Potter como arma, ni siquiera Voldemort se atrevería contra el poder del Sultan Otomano , la guardia imperial estaba formada por 10000 magos y brujas que hacían parecer a los aurores ingleses alumnos de primer año de Hogwarts y el gobierno otomano estaba formado con funcionarios competentes y sobre todo leales a su Señor, la única razón por la que Voldemort ataco a los Potter es porque ignoraba que eran parte de la familia imperial otomana , pero ahora esa relación seria conocida por todos y Voldemort no ataca cuando no esta seguro de vencer. Debía asegurarse de que cuando Voldemort regresara no encontrara seguidores , la pregunta es , como? .Podía mandarlos a todos a Azkaban pero dañaría su imagen de mago bondadoso que daba a todos una segunda oportunidad y sobre todo se arriesgaba a que los hijos de aquellos que mandase a Azkaban se unieran al Señor Oscuro para vengar a sus padres . Lo mejor es que se queden libres y hacerles algunas concesiones (de forma discreta , claro) para que vean que es mejor estar de su lado.

Dumbledore ignoraba las consecuencias que esa decisión traería.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

20 años después

Hermione Granger , 16 años , alumna de quinto año de Hogwarts, estudiante modelo , prefecto de la casa Griffindor ,y futuro Premio Anual ,observo la habitación en la que se encontraba con un miedo poco digno de la casa de los leones , hacia menos de 48 horas estaba bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas en Hogsmeade cuando decidió ir al baño , al entrar al baño oyó un hechizo aturdidor y se desmayo al despertar se encontró con un hombre de piel aceitunada que se presento como el maestro Sharif el cual le explico que la había comprado por 50 galeones y que por tanto era de su propiedad. Hermione trato de protestar cuando sintió un dolor en el cuello , fue entonces cuando reparo en el collar que llevaba, el hombre río y le explico que el collar que tenia en el cuello servia para controlarla , si intentaba dañar física o verbalmente a su amo, permitía que alguien lo hiciese ,desobedeció una orden , o simplemente hacia algo que sabia molestaría a su señor sentiría un dolor que hacia parecer la maldición cruciatus una caricia, el collar también permitía al amo castigar a su esclava si lo deseaba , aunque también tenia el efecto contrario , si complacía a su amo sentiría una sensación de placer y el amo podía recompensar a su esclava si lo merecía también podía usarse para convocar a la esclava ante su amo sin importar donde estuviera , no había forma de quitárselo aunque se podía transferir un esclavo de una persona a otra , y eso es lo que iba a hacer con ella , venderla . el maestro Shariff era un tratante de esclavos.

Así pues Hermione se encontraba esperando junto a otra docena de muchachas el día de la subasta , el maestro Shariff realizaba subastas los domingos y era martes Hermione debía pasar aun cinco día en ese horrible lugar . En realidad no era un sitio feo era amplio y estaba limpio les daban de comer bien y se duchaban todas las mañanas , pero eso no cambiaba lo que ese lugar era.

-Tu primera subasta?

Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver quien le había hablado y se encontró con una joven de uno 20 años con el pelo rosa , asintió sin saber que decir , la joven se sentó a su lado.

- Me llamo Nymphadora Tonks , aunque prefiero que me llamen Tonks –se presento con acento ingles el primero que oía en dos días- cual es tu nombre.

- Hermione Granger.

- Eres ingles verdad?– interrogo Tonks reconociendo el acento , Hermione asintió sin atreverse a hablar.- El miedo no te servirá de nada, créeme lo se , llevo como una esclava 3 años.

- Como llegaste aquí ?–finalmente la curiosidad pudo mas que el miedo .

- Me capturaron mientras estaba de compras en el callejón Diagon –explico Tonks

- A mi me capturaron el Hogsmeade , había oído rumores de que desaparecían alumnas pero el profesor Dumbledore aseguro que no había peligro , y que se habían tomado las medidas de seguridad necesarias.

- Es obvio que no es así , ya que estas aquí.

- Lo se , no se como voy a escapar para volver a Inglaterra.

- No puedes – la respuesta de Tonks fue inmediata –en el momento en que lo intentes el collar se activara sin contar con que el maestro Shariff puede convocarte aunque estés en China.

-Entonces que puedo hacer?

- Aceptar tu destino , no tienes opción lo máximo a lo que puedes aspirar es a tener un amo que te trate bien y puede incluso que se enamore de ti y te haga su esposa ,.

- No puedo aceptar eso –Hermione estaba alzando la voz pero Tonks no reacciono.

- No tienes opción –volvió a repetir Tonks – tienes que aceptar lo que tienes y sacarle provecho , algunos esclavos pueden alcanzar poder y riqueza .

Hermione iba responder cuando los hombres de Shariff entraron y ordenaron que todas las esclavas se pusieran en pie , Hermione trato de negarse pero el dolor del collar le hizo cambiar de idea,

En ese momento Shariff entro en al sala , no iba solo le acompañaba una mujer mayor vestida con lujosas ropas y cubierta de joyas , Hermione comprendió que debía ser alguien muy especial al ver el comportamiento extraordinariamente servil de Shariff.

- Tenemos varias jóvenes extraordinaria belleza , mi señora pero esta es muy especial–estaba explicando Shariff que dirigía a la mujer hasta donde estaba Hermione, por un momento Hermione pensó que se refería a ella pero entonces comprendió que era De Tonks de quien y la cliente se acercaron a observar Tonks , después de observarla durante unos segundos la mujer se dirigió a Shariff.

-Es bastante bella -reconoció la mujer -pero deseo algo mejor , mi nieto ha rechazado todas las jóvenes que le han ofrecido los últimos seis meses y muchas mas hermosas que esta

- La joven una metamorfaga –explico Shariff a la mujer – puede ser lo que el príncipe desee que sea.

La mujer volvió a miro a Tonks.

- Muéstrame tus habilidades –ordeno, a su orden Tonks se transformo en una mujer rubia de ojos azules y medidas perfectas, la mujer asintió.y dirigió a Shariff.

- Me la quedo – decidio – Cuanto pides? Tras regatear unos minutos acordaron un precio .

Después de que la mujer entregara una bolsa con oro al Shariff , Hermione pudo ver como se transfería un esclavo de un mago a otro.

- Yo el maestro Shariff entrego a mi esclava Nymphadora Tonks a la maestra Dorea- en cuanto termino Shariff de hablar el collar brillo por un segundo.

En ese momento alguien mas entro en la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling , también he cogido algunas ideas del libro "Ángel de plata" de Johanna Lindsey aunque no es ni mucho menos una adaptación del libro.

Nota del autor : en esta historia Harry es 5 años mayor que Hermione .

Capítulo Tres

Hermione se volvió a ver quien había entrado , y se encontró con un hombre joven de unos 20 años , cuerpo musculoso , cabello oscuro y unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas , estaba muy enojado y se dirigió a la mujer que estaba con Shariff , Hermione apenas reparo en los otros 4 jóvenes que le acompañaban , vestían con mucha menos elegancia y llevaban espadas,

- Abuela , te he dicho que no necesito mas esclavas

La mujer sonrío sin parecer afectada por el tono enfadado del joven.

- Vamos Harry no iras a negarle a una pobre abuela el hacer un pequeño obsequio a su único nieto – el tono cariñoso de la mujer desarmo al joven.-además estoy segura de que esta te gustara.

Harry James Potter heredero del Imperio Otomano , experto en lucha mágica y muggle , y con unas habilidades diplomáticas que eran el orgullo de sus abuelos suspiro, jamás podía con su abuela , había empezado a asumir tareas de gobierno para preparar el día en que sucediera a su abuelo había participado en varias reuniones y negociaciones con dirigentes de otros países y siempre había logrado un trato beneficioso para su país y su pueblo, pero ante su abuela se sentía como cuando tenia siete años y trataba de justificar su ultima travesura.

- Pero si tienes dudas del juicio de tu abuela puedes elegir tu mismo – continuo la sultana Dorea.

Hermione no pudo evitar una pequeña risa al observar como la mujer manipulaba al joven , esa risa hizo que Harry volviera la vista hacia ella.

Harry no pudo evitar mirar a la joven que se había reído , no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se riera de él y sintió curiosidad por la muchacha , se acerco a ella y lanzo una sonda de legerimancia a la muchacha , no fue difícil la mujer no tenia ninguna defensa y su mente ordenada , era muy fácil de leer cuando termino tomo una decisión.

- Me la quedo –nadie pudo evitar la sorpresa , ante este hecho inaudito – Cuanto vale?

Shariff lo considero un momento , hoy había hecho un buen negocio la sultana le había comprado cuatro esclavas por 3500 galeones y si se sabia que el príncipe Harry había comprado una esclava en su establecimiento , todos querrían comprarle esclavas , además siempre era bueno granjearse las simpatías del futuro Sultan.

- 50 galeones Majestad.

A Harry le hizo falta toda su habilidad diplomática para ocultar su sorpresa , sabia que por esta joven Shariff podía sacar diez veces mas , por un momento considero si se le había pasado algo por alto al mirar en la mente de la joven , pero al observar el rostro expectante de Shariff comprendió que lo que este deseaba era el prestigio que la venta le traería , así que decidio aceptar el precio sin negociar.

Hermione observo horrorizada como el joven entregaba las monedas de oro a Shariff y este repetía unas palabras que ya había oído antes.

- Yo el maestro Shariff entrego a mi esclava Hermione Granger al príncipe Harry Potter – Hermione noto como la magia recorría su cuerpo y una voz en su mente le susurraba"A partir de ahora Harry Potter es mi señor y debo servirle".

Harry Potter? Hermione estaba tan sorprendida al descubrir quien la había comprado que ni siquiera se paro a pensar que había sido la voz que había oído , pero fue una voz real la que le hizo reaccionar.

-Bien es hora de volver a palacio ,acompañadme para recoger al resto – la sultana indico a Tonks y a Hermione que la siguieran. Hermione considero por un segundo negarse pero cuando el collar empezó a causarle dolor cambio de idea y acompaño a los demás fuera de la habitación , allí se encontró tres rostros conocidos y descubrió que no había sido la única en ser raptada en Hogsmeade .Katie Bell , Ginny Weasley , y Cho Chang estaban esperando junto a varios jóvenes cuyo ropaje era idéntico al de los que acompañaban a Harry , Ginny y las demás llevaban collares en el cuello como Hermione y trataban de contener sus lagrimas. La sultana realizo el rito para transferir a las tres jóvenes a su nieto.

Después a una señal de Harry cada joven sujeto a una esclava y todos

desaparecieron del lugar.

Hermione no pudo evitar caerse cuando volvieron a aparecerse , la sala en la que se había aparecido era con diferencia el lugar mas elegante que Hermione había visto nunca, había dos personas esperándoles , una mujer de unos 40 años y un hombre mayor de piel oscura , Harry se encargo de presentarles.

- Ellos son Jasmine y Hadji – explico –están a cargo de mi harén a partir de ahora deberéis hacer lo que os ordenen . Hadji acompáñame e de hablar en privado contigo.

Hermione vio como los dos hombres se marchaban de la sala y Jasmine les ordeno acompañarla , Hermione obedeció antes de que volviera a sufrir mas dolor.

Hadji acompaño a su señor al despacho de este , cuando llegaron Harry indico a Hadji que se sentara y saco una botella de hidromiel y dos vasos , después de servir un vaso a Hadji empezó a hablar.

- Bien Hadji , tengo un proyecto especial para ti , he hecho algo que nunca había hecho y creí que jamás haría , comprar una esclava

A Hadji le costo ocultar su sorpresa y trato de imaginar cual de las muchachas que había visto había impresionado al príncipe hasta el punto de tomar esa decisión .Seria la muchacha pelirroja? Era hermosa y al príncipe solían gustarle las pelirrojas , la muchacha asiática es una belleza , y las rubias son muy apreciadas por lo escasas que son en estas tierras. Harry acabo con sus dudas.

-He comprado a la muchacha morena , se llama Hermione Granger y es muy especial.

Hadji estaba cada vez mas asombrado , era la última joven en la que habría pensado , era hermosa , si , pero no estaba a la altura de las demás , Harry era consciente de los pensamientos de Hadji y decidio que era hora de explicarse.

- Veras no la he comprado por su exterior sino por lo que he visto en su mente- ante la mirada cada vez mas sorprendida de Hadji decidio que era mejor empezar desde el principio.-Veras fui al establecimiento de Shariff para evitar que mi abuela comprara mas esclavas para el harén…..

Mientra Harry hablaba con Hadji , Jasmine había llevado a las 4 jóvenes al harén , por el camino les había explicado la jerarquía del lugar.

-Primero tenemos a las concubinas u odaliscas , son las que no han llamado la atención del amo , después las gozde , han llamado la atención de su señor pero aun no han compartido su cama.

-Hermione debe ser una gozde – interrumpió Tonks – ha llamado la atención del amo lo .suficiente para que decidiera comprarla cuando su intención era justo lo contrario.

Jasmine no dijo nada sobre la interrupción pero decidio que debía ganarse el favor de esa joven , no seria conveniente ser su enemiga ,no había duda de que iba llegar muy lejos , puede que al rango de esposa ,. y decidio continuar con la explicación..

-Luego tenemos a las ikbals , aquellas mujeres que si han compartido cama con el príncipe y por ultimo sus esposas. De todas maneras este harén no es como la mayoría , de echo vosotras sois las únicas que no sois ikbals.

- Se ha acostado con todas alguna vez ? –pregunto Ginny

-Así es –respondió Jasmine – a algunas las llama mas que a otras pero todas pasan por su dormitorio , de todas maneras su harén es pequeño solo tiene 15 mujeres sin contar con vosotras , hay quien tiene muchas mas.

- 15 jóvenes ?-Hermione estaba punto de hacer un comentario cuando llegaron a los baños , en ese momento las 4 jóvenes fueros separadas y Hermione fue acompañada por dos asistentes que la desnudaron y la bañaron minuciosamente , luego la depilaron todo el vello del cuerpo salvo el de la cabeza , le lavaron el cabello con champú , le dieron masajes con aceite y perfume , incluso le dieron una poción para alisarle el pelo y le dieron ropa nueva aunque para Hermione esa ropa parecía mas bien ropa interior , después la llevaron donde Jasmine la esperaba con Ginny y las demás.

-Excelente - empezó Jasmine- ahora se os asignara a cada una una sirvienta para que se ocupe de vosotras luego iréis a vuestros nuevos dormitorios y alguien ira para comenzar vuestra instrucción , estos dormitorios son algo temporal en cuanto os convirtáis en ikbals se os pasara a un lugar mej…

Jasmine se interrumpió cuando Hadji entro , no era normal que viniera ya que esta parte de la instrucción le correspondía a ella .Hadji hablo antes de que Jasmine pudiera decir algo.

- Lamento la interrupción pero e de llevarme a Hermione , el príncipe me ha dado instrucciones especiales sobre ella-explico Hadji.

Jasmine asintió , no estaba del todo sorprendida por este hecho ya que el príncipe la había comprado en persona , probablemente quería acelerar su instrucción para poder llamarla a su lecho antes.

Hermione acompaño a Hadji hasta llegar a un sencillo dormitorio. si bien era un cuarto grande la cama no era mas que unas mantas en el suelo y el resto del mobiliario se componía de una mesa y una silla de madera de aspecto incomodo.. Hadji indico a Hermione que se sentara.

-Bien te estarás preguntando porque estas aquí –empezó Hadji , después del asentimiento de Hermione , continuo - el príncipe me ha dado ordenes muy expresas sobre ti , Hermione Granger , la prefecta de Griffindor , debe morir.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling , también he cogido algunas ideas del libro "Ángel de plata" de Johanna Lindsey aunque no es ni mucho menos una adaptación del libro.

Capítulo cuatro

Hermione Granger , la prefecta de griffindor , debe morir, estas palabras , paralizaron a Hermione , que pensó que el príncipe quería matarla para vengarse por sus risas , pero no eran esas las intenciones de Harry , lo que debía morir es la muchacha idealista , que defendía los derechos de los elfos , que creía que en el mundo todo era blanco o negro y que no dejaba de pensar en la manera de escapar , para ser sustituida por la esclava cuyo único deseo debía ser obedecer a su amo. El objetivo era doblegar su voluntad para que su principal motivación fuera servir a su amo y cualquier pensamiento de rebelión , desobediencia o escape desapareciese de su mente , el collar podía cumplir esa tarea , pero tardaría demasiado.

Para lograr ese fin Hadji , obligo a Hermione a realizar toda clase de practicas sexuales a cada cual mas degradante durante semanas , cualquier resistencia recibía un Crucio, aunque mantuvo su virginidad intacta , sin embargo no se limito a castigarla , el buen comportamiento era recompensado con regalos como libros , muebles , incluso Hadji tuvo conversaciones con ella sobre lo que había leído , era la táctica del palo y la zanahoria , el objetivo era que Hermione identificara en su mente el obedecer a su Señor con el placer y la desobediencia con el dolor de modo que fuera algo instintivo complacer a su amo , cuanto mejor se portaba Hermione , mejor era la recompensa y pronto Hermione empezó a buscar el complacer a Hadji voluntariamente , en dos meses Hadji había logrado su objetivo , la prefecta de Griffindor había sido sustituida por la esclava , era la hora de empezar la segunda fase.

Harry Potter estaba teniendo un buen día ,se encontraba en su despacho examinando los datos de la recaudación de impuestos con sorpresa y alegría ,a pesar de la ultima bajada de impuestos la recaudación había subido gracias a que el Imperio vivía una época de prosperidad que nunca había conocido antes , además acababan de firmar varios contratos comerciales con China y la India que haría que la situación fuera aun mejor los próximos años , tenia que hablar con su abuelo y con el consejo para rebajar mas los impuestos al pueblo pero primero debía decidir que hacer con el dinero extra recaudado , tal vez usar ese dinero para mejorar los hospitales, aunque el ministro de educación menciono que algunas escuelas necesitaban material nuevo …

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry que indico a la persona que llamaba que entrara , Hadji entro en el despacho de Harry con aire satisfecho .

- La primera fase esta completada , mi señor – anuncio Hadji – podéis empezar la segunda fase.

- Estas seguro Hadji ?, no quiero equivocarme por precipitarme demasiado , sabes muy bien lo que esta en juego- empezó Harry.

- No te lo diría si no estuviera completamente seguro , pero sondeo su mente todos los días y esta preparada – respondió Hadji – y se lo que esta en juego , de hecho soy aparte tuya la única persona que lo sabe , en el harén hay muchos rumores sobre porque Hermione esta recibiendo un trato tan.….

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando la sultana entro en el despacho sin llamar y muy enfadada.

- Harry James Potter , que crees que estas haciendo? – fue el saludo de la sultana.

- Discutir un asunto con Hadji – Harry , trataba de calmar a su enojada abuela.

- Hablo de lo que estas haciendo con esa pobre chica, jamás te había visto tratar a una esclava de esa manera tan cruel , la mantienes encerrada , has permitido que Hadji la torture y la viole , nunca habías permitido que nadie tocase a una de tus mujeres!

- Técnicamente hablando sigue siendo virgen …– intento explicar Harry , pero su abuela no estaba dispuesta a calmarse.

- Te conozco Harry estoy segura de que en el fondo tienes una razón para esto y que no es una venganza infantil por reírse de ti -, Que razón tienes? – inquirió con un tono solo algo mas suave que el anterior

-Tienes razón abuela –reconoció Harry -hay una razón para esto pero de momento no puedo decírtela , de todas maneras no debes preocuparte por ella , te prometo que no habrá mas maldiciones y que a partir de ahora yo seré el único hombre que la tocara.

La sultana asintió ante las palabras de su nieto , no le gustaba que Harry tuviera secretos con ella , no podía evitar pensar que tras todo esto había algo muy importante , a Harry no le gustaba la esclavitud , nunca había comprado a nadie , hasta ahora todas las mujeres de su harén le habían sido regaladas por ella , su marido o por alguien que quería ganarse el favor de Harry, y no liberaba a sus esclavas porque le era imposible , sin embargo eran tratadas como reinas ,. pocos lo sabían , pero el collar unía en un vinculo a amo y esclava , normalmente ese vinculo era débil se podía transferir de un mago a otro y solo permitía al amo cosas sencillas como convocar a su esclava o castigarla , pero había excepciones , cuando el amo era un mago excepcionalmente poderoso ( y Harry lo era) el vinculo era mas fuerte , era imposible transferir al esclavo a otro mago , las esclavas sentían los estados de animo de su amo , dolor . tristeza , felicidad o cuando se sentía "excitado" como si fueran propios por lo que su mayor deseo era que fuera feliz , pero conocía bien a su nieto , no era el hombre perfecto (porque eso no existe) pero era un buen hombre y sobre todo no era ni cruel , ni vengativo , tras despedirse de Hadji , salio del despacho, tras su marcha ambos hombres suspiraron.

- La sultana es una mujer muy especial – afirmo Hadji.

- Por supuesto que lo es- confirmo Harry-porque crees que consiguió ser la única esposa de mi abuelo? Mi abuelo llego a tener mas de 200 mujeres en su harén pero renuncio a todas por mi abuela . De todas maneras no me queda opción , empezaremos con la segunda fase , informa a Hermione que esta noche compartirá cama conmigo , mañana pasara a ocupar las habitaciones mas elegantes del patio de las favoritas.

Con una reverencia Hadji salio del despacho y fue a buscar a Hermione , cuando llego al cuarto de Hermione la encontró leyendo, el cuarto había cambiado mucho los últimos dos meses las mantas habían sido sustituidas por una buena cama , tenia un gran guardarropa , un librero lleno de libros y un cómodo sofá para leer , en cuanto Hadji entro Hermione se puso en pie los brazos pegados al cuerpo y la cabeza bajada , en perfecta sumisión , Hadji sondeo una vez mas su mente y comprobó que todo estaba en orden antes de hablar.

- Acompáñame –fue lo único que Hadji le dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir.

Hermione estaba sorprendida ,era la primera vez que salía del cuarto desde que llego pero no se entretuvo a pensar en las razones de ese hecho , Hadji había dado una orden y debía obedecer . Acompaño a Hadji manteniéndose en todo momento dos pasos tras él y con la cabeza baja , ignorando los murmullos y susurros de la gente al verla pasar , hasta que llegaron a su destino , los baños del harén.

Jasmine estaba dando unas instrucciones a una sirvienta del harén cuando vio sorprendida llegar a Hadji con Hermione , la muchacha había sido el tema principal de los chismorreos del harén , todo en ella se salía de lo convencional , fue comprada por el príncipe y luego aislada del resto de mujeres para recibir un entrenamiento ,según algunos rumores , especialmente duro.

Hadji fue el primero en hablar cuando llego hasta Jasmine.

-Hermione ha sido llamada por el príncipe para compartir su lecho esta noche, asegúrate de que este preparada , necesita un tratamiento completo-fue lo que dijo Hadji antes de irse.

Jasmine observo a la joven con curiosidad , había cambiado algo en ella ,parecía haber ganado algo de peso , pero no era eso lo que le llamo la atención , eran sus ojos , la muchacha que vio hace dos meses tenia en su mirada miedo y una chispa de desafío , aunque sabia que no tenia elección aun no se había resignado a su destino , pero esta muchacha estaba calmada sus ojos no mostraban desafío , ni miedo ,pero tampoco resignación , lo que mostraban era aceptación , algo muy poco corriente en una joven que llevaba solo dos meses en el harén, Que le había pasado?

Decidio que no era el momento de pensar en ello , tenían que prepararla para esta noche , es evidente que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo no incluía mantenerse bella , tenia vello en las piernas, su cabello estaba enmarañado y quien sabe que mas daño habría sufrido. Hizo una señal a cuatro asistentes y llevaron a Hermione a los baños , repitieron el mismo proceso que realizaron el primer día , pero al terminar unas maquilladoras se ocuparon del rostro , las uñas de manos y pies y el cabello de Hermione , la cual soporto todo el proceso sin mostrar disgusto ni resistencia una sola vez, al terminar Jasmine le acompaño a otra sala donde le habían preparado un atuendo mas elegante y mucho mas revelador del que le dieron cuando llego , también le pusieron un collar y unos pendientes de diamantes , cuando estuvo preparada la llevaron hasta Hadji el cual le estaba esperando.

Hadji observo mientras Jasmine traía a Hermione , en los últimos dos meses había tomado afecto a la joven , tenia cualidades excepcionales y esa era la razón del interés del príncipe por ella , de hecho si Hadji no fuera homosexual probablemente envidiaría a su Señor por lo que iba a hacer hoy , muy pocos sabían de la homosexualidad de Hadji , en el mundo mágico la homosexualidad estaba mal vista y si se llegara saber seria su ruina, el príncipe descubrió que Hadji era gay cuando aun era un adolescente , pero mantuvo el secreto de su amigo y cuando sus abuelos , le regalaron su primera concubina puso a Hadji a cargo del harén aduciendo que estaba completamente seguro de que podía confiar en que jamás se interesaría por una de sus mujeres.

En cuanto Jasmine le entrego a Hermione , Hadji le indico que la acompañara , mientras la guiaba por un corredor hasta las habitaciones de Harry , Hadji no hizo ningún comentario se limito a observar como Hermione le acompañaba dócilmente y sondeaba su mente para ver lo que pensaba. Lo único que encontró fue excitación ante la oportunidad de complacer finalmente a su verdadero amo , mientras repetía en su mente todas las lecciones que había recibido para cuando llegara este momento y sentía curiosidad por saber lo que sentiría al perder la virginidad. Al llegar a los aposentos de Harry , Hadji toco la puerta e indico a Hermione que entrara , lo hizo decidida y sin miedo , Hadji sonrío -el príncipe había elegido bien – pensó y se marcho , mañana empezaría la segunda fase del plan del príncipe y había mucho que preparar.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling , también he cogido algunas ideas del libro "Ángel de plata" de Johanna Lindsey aunque no es ni mucho menos una adaptación del libro.

Nota del autor : En este capítulo hay una escena de sexo .

Capítulo cinco

En cuanto Hermione entro en los aposentos cayo de rodillas con la cabeza rozando el suelo tal con Hadji le había enseñado y espero las ordenes de su amo.

Harry permaneció unos segundos observando a la joven arrodillada ante él sin decir nada , en realidad estaba mirando su mente ya que deseaba confirmar por si mismo que Hadji tenía razón y que estaba lista , no quería cometer errores , había mucho en juego , la vida y el bienestar de muchas personas dependían de esto , finalmente quedo satisfecho por lo que vio.

-Levántate –ordenó Harry , Hermione cumplió la orden de su amo sintiendo una oleada de placer al hacerlo , recordando las instrucciones de Hadji no se apresuro y permitió que su amo tuviera una buena vista de sus senos mientras se alzaba , quedo en pie con la cabeza baja aguardando nuevas ordenes .

-Levanta la cabeza –fue la siguiente orden , Hermione lo hizo y una vez mas volvió a sentir esa oleada de placer , comprendió que el placer venia de obedecer a su amo , esto junto con las "lecciones" recibidas en las últimas semanas la hizo aun mas decidida a servir al hombre que estaba ante ella.

Harry dio una vuelta alrededor para poder verla por todos los ángulos , el conjunto que llevaba no hacia difícil saber como era , parecía mas bien un bikini al que la había añadido una falda de seda transparente , era baja apenas la llegaba al cuello a Harry delgada pero no musculosa , no parecía que hiciera demasiado ejercicio, de piel pálida aunque eso no significaba nada tras dos meses encerrada , pechos de tamaño medio y largas piernas que terminaban en un trasero que por lo que podía adivinar era uno de los mejores que había visto , por un momento sintió el deseo de acariciarlo , pero decidio esperar tenia toda la noche no quería apresurarse como si fuera un adolescente inexperto.

Hermione sentía como la mirada de su amo recorría su cuerpo cuando una sensación de calor recorrió su cuerpo no era el placer que había sentido antes al obedecer a su amo , sino algo muy diferente que solo había sentido durante alguna de las "lecciones" de Hadji aunque nunca con esa intensidad , finalmente la sensación se hizo menos intensa pero no desapareció , Harry ordeno a Hermione que la acompañara al dormitorio. El dormitorio era un cuarto amplio mucho mas grande que el de Hermione en el centro había una enorme cama y al verla la sensación que Hermione sentía se izo mas fuerte Harry se sentó en ella y se dirigió a Hermione.

-Muy bien Hermione , Hadji me ha dicho que eres una excelente bailarina , demuéstramelo , baila para mi mientras te quitas la ropa.

Hermione empezó a moverse recordando las practicas con Hadji sus movimientos eran precisos , fluidos y extraordinariamente eróticos , pensados para despertar los deseos de un hombre que era lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras lo hacia la sensación que Hermione estaba sintiendo se hacia cada vez mas potente , sentía el deseo de quitarse la ropa a tiras y abalanzarse sobre su amo , no entendía porque pero tenia la seguridad de que solo así quedaría satisfecha , pero había recibido ordenes y debía cumplirlas , su amo deseaba que bailase y eso es lo que haría , dejo caer la corta chaquetilla que llevaba permitiendo que su amo viera sus pechos y la sensación aumento ,noto una humedad desconocida hasta ahora entre sus piernas.

Harry estaba confuso , le ordeno que bailase para poder comprobar su flexibilidad y coordinación de movimientos pero no imaginaba que se sentiría tan excitado , cuando se quito la chaquetilla sintió su miembro endurecerse , tuvo que contenerse para no ordenarle que parase y viniera a la cama con él , finalmente Hermione dejo caer la ultima prenda que llevaba y Harry supo que no se había equivocado sobre su trasero .

Hermione se sintió feliz cuando el baile termino y su amo le ordeno que se tumbara en la cama , cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido de placer , no podía pensar en las instrucciones de Hadji ni en nada de lo que había leído sobre el tema , lo único que ocupaba su mente eran los labios de Harry en su boca y sus manos que bajaban acariciando su cuerpo , ni siquiera fue consciente de que su amo se había desnudado , solo sabia que sus labios habían dejado su boca y estaban besando su pechos para luego concentrarse en sus pezones , las manos de su amo estaban entre sus piernas y Hermione las separo para darle mejor acceso , entraron en ella y empezaron a moverse haciendo gemir a Hermione , cuando saco las manos de ella a Hermione le costo mucho evitar un gemido de decepción , pero luego noto que el pene de su amo había ocupado el lugar de sus manos y entraba lentamente en ella , sintió dolor por un instante pero desapareció ante el placer que estaba sintiendo , noto como entraba y salía de ella cada vez mas rápidamente , hasta que Hermione sintió una descarga del mas puro placer .

Durante unos minutos Hermione no fue siquiera consciente de lo que la rodeaba , finalmente su corazón empezó a relajar los latidos , y vio como su amo la observaba .

- Duerme pequeña , mañana será un día con muchas emociones.- Hermione no sabia a lo que se refería pero se sintió feliz de cumplir su orden sobre todo cuando los brazos de su amo la rodearon.

Cuando Hermione despertó al día siguiente comprobó decepcionada que su señor no estaba , alguien había dejado un conjunto nuevo de ropa al lado de la cama cuando se lo puso , Hadji entro en la habitación , Hermione adopto la postura de respeto habitual cuando Hadji aparecía .

- El amo me ha ordenado que te lleve a tus aposentos-fue todo lo que le dijo Hadji antes de salir.

Hermione se apresuro a seguirle , Hadji la llevo de vuelta al harén , los aposentos a los que llevo Hadji eran mucho mejores de la habitación que había ocupado tenia tres habitaciones, cuatro veces mas grandes que su anterior habitación , una cama con dosel , lujosas alfombras , amplias ventanas (su anterior cuarto no tenia ventanas) , cuadros en las paredes , un pequeño jardín con una fuente y lo mejor , en opinión de Hermione un librero repleto de libros que ocupaba toda una pared , dos mujeres estaban esperándoles , Hermione noto que ninguna llevaba collares , Hadji las presento,.

-Ellas son Fayolo y su hija Adamma , serán tus doncellas – ambas mujeres inclinaron la cabeza para saludarle cuando Hadji dijo sus nombres y sonrieron a Hermione , parecían felices de estar a su servicio.

- Te dejare con ellas , para que te enseñen el resto del harén , aun no has visto mas que los baños –luego se dirigió a las mujeres- el príncipe ha convocado a Hermione para esta noche , aseguraos de prepararla.

Ambas mujeres asintieron a Hadji , el cual se dio la vuelta para irse , cuando se detuvo como si de repente se hubiera acordado de algo .

- Hermione , recuerdas a una esclava llamada Tonks? . llego al harén el mismo día que tu - tras el asentimiento de Hermione continuo-he oído que todas las mañanas pasa dos horas corriendo y haciendo ejercicio , el príncipe desea que te unas a ella a partir de mañana y se marcho de la habitación para ir en busca de su señor.

Hadji encontró a su señor en su despacho , acompañado de Omar que estaba de muy buen humor , algo muy poco corriente en ese hombre poco dado a mostrar sus emociones , al entrar Hadji , Omar le saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola Hadji –fue el saludo de Harry , no estaba tan feliz como Omar aunque trataba de disimularlo.

-Mi señor , parece que hay buenas noticias –fue la respuesta de Hadji , refiriéndose al obvio buen humor de Omar.

-Así es –fue Omar quien se ocupo de responder – el ultimo trimestre el Imperio ha obtenido un superávit de 12000 millones en su balanza comercial , y ha sido en buena medida gracias al príncipe.

-Solo he colaborado un poco – Harry trato de no ruborizarse ante el elogio de Omar- parece que Hadji tiene que tratar conmigo algún asunto del harén . Omar comprendió que era una despedida y tras hacer una reverencia se fue.

Tras la salida de Omar el rostro de Harry se torno serio antes de hablar.

-La situación en Inglaterra esta peor de lo que pensábamos , el ultimo trimestre llegaron 90 esclavos, ni siquiera cuando Voldemort estaba en el poder llegaban tantos.

-Bueno Voldemort asesinaba a mucha mas gente , ahora en cambio prefieren secuestrarles y venderlos.

-Aun así su numero aumenta muy rápido este año es probable que lleguen mas de 300 esclavos y eso solo a nuestro país-refuto Harry.

-Y que podemos hacer ? No puedes prohibir la llegada de esclavos , si no los envían aquí los enviaran a otro lugar , aquí al menos sobrevivirán y no acabaran de prostitutas en un burdel acostándose con 20 hombres diferentes al día, sabes que su esperanza de vida de en cualquier otro lugar del mundo no llegaría a los 4 años! , y en esos cuatro años recibirían un trato aun peor que el que ha tenido Hermione los últimos dos meses.

-Lo se , pero tengo la sensación de que estamos eligiendo la opción menos mala.-el disgusto de Harry era obvio.

-No tenemos opción , no podemos invadir Inglaterra , no han hecho nada a nuestro país , el secuestro de sus ciudadanos es un asunto interno , es el Ministerio de Magia Británico quien debe ocuparse de esto.

La carcajada de Harry ante la respuesta de su amigo no tenia ni pizca de alegría –los principales cargos del ministerio británico están ocupados por mortifagos, la desaparición de algunos muggles, magos de sangre muggle o lo que llaman" traidores a la sangre" no les importa un comino , de hecho es muy probable que estén implicados directamente en esto y no que solo lo consientan .

-Sigo sin entender que la gente no reaccione. Es que no se dan cuenta de que sus amigos y vecinos están desapareciendo?

-Los magos oscuros controlan el ministerio y el ministerio controla todos los medios de comunicación , no hacen mas que repetir a la gente que son casos aislados y que el ministerio esta trabajando para poner fin a esta situación y la gente lo cree, el profesor Dumbledore podría hacer algo pero parece mas interesado en llevarse bien con el ministerio que en proteger a su pueblo ,

-Estamos atados de pies y manos-Hadji hizo constancia de lo evidente- los únicos que ahora mismo pueden ayudar a los británicos son ellos mismos , pero parecen empeñados en no ver la verdad.

-Lo se pero odio tener que ver esto sin hacer nada , estamos abandonando un país a la oscuridad sin mover un dedo.

-En realidad son los británicos los que no han movido un dedo , al igual que los alemanes hace 60 años están cerrando los ojos a los crímenes de sus dirigentes , temo que acabaran pagando un precio igual o mayor del que pago Alemania , al menos nosotros hacemos lo que podemos (que por desgracia no es mucho) .

Harry asintió ante las palabras de su amigo y decidio seguir con otro tema.

- Bueno cuéntame , has empezado la segunda fase?-Hadji empezó a poner al día a su señor….

Adamma y Fayolo le estaban enseñando el harén a Hermione mientras le hablaban un poco de su vida , tal como suponía Hermione , no eran esclavas , Fayolo llevaba ya varios años trabajando en palacio , estaba contenta de trabajar allí , las condiciones laborales eran muy buenas , un salario justo , bajas por enfermedad , un mes de vacaciones pagadas y un buen plan de pensiones , Adamma acababa de empezar hacia poco tras graduarse en el colegio , era una experta en maquillaje , explico , y esa era la razón por la que había conseguido el puesto , el marido de Fayolo también trabajaba en palacio como capitán de la guardia .

Hermione escuchaba lo que le contaban mientras le enseñaban todo , el harén era enorme y parecía pensado para un numero de mujeres mucho mayor , la parte principal constaba de varios patios rodeados de apartamentos , un patio para las odaliscas , otro para las gozdes , otro para las ikbals , otro para las favoritas y el mas grande para las esposas , el anterior cuarto de Hermione se encontraba en el patio de las odaliscas , que según le explicaron llevaba años abandonado y a donde nunca iba nadie , el patio de las esposas también llevaba años desocupado , el de las gozdes era ocupado por las recién llegadas hasta que ascendían al rango de ikbals y cambiaban de patio ,solo los otros dos patios estaban ocupados en todo momento , lo siguiente fueron los jardines , eran hermosos el aire estaba impregnado por el olor de las rosas y los jazmines , en los estanque nadaban peces que Hermione no había visto nunca , y las glorietas proporcionaba sombra , Hermione noto que había muchos lirios , Fayolo le explico que era la flor favorita del príncipe a causa de su madre(nota del autor : Lily es lirio en Ingles) , lo siguiente fue la escuela ,Hermione se sorprendió pues no esperaba encontrar un colegio en el harén , le explicaron que había sido construido hacia poco era un edificio pequeño pero no le faltaba de nada (salvo un estadio de quiddich) incluso tenia una biblioteca y un gimnasio lo último en visitar , fueron los baños , según Adamma uno de los lugares favoritos de las mujeres del harén , a Hermione no le costo comprender porque , aunque ya había estado allí dos veces no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo bien hasta ahora , era un lugar enorme , además de las duchas , había cuartos de vapor , cuartos de masajes y varias piscinas , fue allí donde encontró a Tonks y a Ginny , tumbadas sobre una losa de mármol.

Hermione se acerco para hablar con Tonks , mientras sus doncellas se mantenían a cierta distancia para darles privacidad.

-Hola –saludo Hermione –os importa si me siento a vuestro lado?

Tonks y Ginny se giraron a ver quien le había hablado al ver a Hermione sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza , después de sentarse ,Hermione hablo.

-Me gustaría practicar ejercicio contigo ,Tonks, me han dicho que todas las mañanas haces dos horas de ejercicio y el príncipe quiere que me una a ti.

-Por supuesto no hay problema ,nos encontraremos las 8 de la mañana en el gimnasio , sabes donde es?

-Si Adamma y Fayolo me han enseñado el harén.

-Te han puesto dos doncellas? Solo las favoritas tienen dos doncellas –Ginny estaba sorprendida.

-Bueno es que estoy en el patio de las favoritas-aclaro Hermione.

-Valla los rumores sobre ti se van a disparar , nadie había llegado al rango de favorita tras solo una noche con el príncipe , normalmente lleva varios meses.

-Rumores?-Hermione estaba confusa.

-Por supuesto , has estado dos meses desaparecida , nadie sabia donde estabas ni lo que estabas haciendo , ahora reapareces y pasas en una noche al rango de favorita ,-explico Ginny-solo falta que te hallan dado los aposentos con la fuente

-Bueno en mis aposentos hay un jardín con una fuente –murmuro Hermione.

-Te ha nombrado primera favorita?, debería pedirte consejo , yo aun ni he visto el patio de las favoritas, pero dime que has estado haciendo?-la pelirroja estaba asombrada.

-Nada especial , solo realizando mi instrucción con Hadji , la verdad es que ha habido momentos algo duros , sobre todo al practicar la sumisión y el bondage

Ginny no comprendía nada de lo que decía Hermione .Dos meses de instrucción? Practicar? Sumisión y bondage? Hadji? Nada de eso tenia sentido . la instrucción se realizaba a manos de alguna esclava con mas experiencia (generalmente una favorita) solía durar de una a tres semanas (dependía de los conocimientos y la experiencia previos de la "alumna") y se limitaba a lecciones teóricas sobre las mejores técnicas para incitar , seducir y dar placer a Harry , en ningún momento había clases "practicas" y la única mención a la sumisión y al bondage que había oído durante su instrucción fue para decir que al príncipe no le gustaban esas cosas .Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Tonks la interrumpió.

Lo importante es que has terminado tu instrucción , vamos a tener que ser muy cuidadosas contigo , primera favorita es el rango mas alto del harén después del de esposa , lo cual te convierte en la mas poderosa de todas nosotras-sonrío Tonks.

-No temas –las tranquilizo Hermione-no abusare de mi poder, en especial porque no se que poder tengo - las tres jóvenes rieron. Y siguieron riendo y charlando de trivialidades durante un rato finalmente se marcharon cada una a sus aposentos donde les servirían la comida.

Tonks observo como Hermione se marchaba con sus doncellas con un suspiro de alivio , esa tonta pelirroja casi lo hecha todo a perder! Por suerte logro detenerla a tiempo , tenia que informar al amo Harry , no seria una buena idea que Hermione se empezara a cuestionar el porque de su trato especial tan pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling , también he cogido algunas ideas del libro "Ángel de plata" de Johanna Lindsey aunque no es ni mucho menos una adaptación del libro.

Nota del autor : En este capítulo hay una escena de sexo .

Nota del Autor 2: Ha habido un pequeño error de edición en la ultima frase de este capítulo que cambiaba bastante el sentido de la misma , ya ha sido corregido

Capítulo seis

Hermione acompaño a sus doncellas a su cuarto , cuando llego encontró que la comida ya le estaba esperando , no se sorprendió al comprobar que la comida era mucho mejor que lo que había comido hasta ese momento , de hecho si siquiera en Hogwarts había probado nada tan delicioso ,cuando termino de comer alguien golpeo la puerta y Adamma fue a ver quien era.

-Mi señora -, traen un regalo para vos mi señora – informo Adamma a Hermione.

-Para mi?-Hermione sorprendida observo a la mujer que esperaba en el vano de la puerta con un paquete , la mujer entro en la habitación e hizo una pequeña reverencia a Hermione.

-Un regalo del príncipe para vos , mi señora espera que lo disfrutéis- y que le deis vuestra opinión cuando cenéis con él esta noche , la mujer entrego el paquete a Adamma y se retiro antes de que Hermione pudiera responder.

Adamma dejo el paquete , sobre una mesa y Hermione lo abrió , el paquete contenía un libro "Las mentiras sobre la magia oscura" por Morgana Lefay , Hermione no sabia como sentirse por ese regalo , por un lado tenia un libro escrito por una de las brujas mas poderosas de la historia (y a juzgar por su aspecto una edición original) por otro lado , no podía olvidar que era una bruja oscura y que todas sus obras estaban prohibidas en Inglaterra.

Fue Fayolo quien rompió el silencio –Valla , un regalo curioso ,:Acaso sois aficionad a la lectura , mi señora?-tras el asentimiento de Hermione, Fayolo continuo- Bien , en ese caso deberíamos dejaros para que lo leáis , y con eso ella y su hija e retiraron.

Hermione se dejo caer en un sofá todavía con el libro en las manos. Leerlo? Le quitarían la placa de prefecta si leía ese libro!perdería toda opción de ser Premio Anual! , incluso podrían expulsarla!la profesora Macgonnagall estaría decepcionada con ella! Fue entonces cuando comprendió que todo eso ya no importaba , no estaba en Hogwarts ni era una prefecta , y Macgonnagall , no la iba a mirar decepcionada , estaba en Estambul , era la primera favorita del príncipe Harry y su opinión era la única que debería importarle , abrió el libro y empezó a leer. Tres horas después Hermione aun seguía leyendo el libro , la mayoría de las cosas que había leído estaban en contra de lo que le habían explicado hasta ahora , pero lo peor es que lo que leía tenia sentido , fue entonces cuando sus doncellas regresaron Hermione ni siquiera fue consciente de su presencia por lo que se sobresalto cuando Fayolo hablo.

-Disculpad el susto -Fayolo no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver saltar del sofá a Hermione-pero debemos preparaos para esta noche , Hermione asintió , dejo el libro y acompaño a sus doncellas a los baños a repetir un proceso ya conocido.

Harry Potter se encontraba en su despacho en ese momento , era donde pasaba buena parte del día . ocupado con los asuntos de Estado , pero en ese momento no estaba trabajando en nuevos acuerdos comerciales , ni nuevas leyes , ya había terminado con los asuntos del día y estaba pensando en una joven que llevaba ocupando su mente muya menudo desde hacia dos meses , Hermione Granger. Cuando leyó su mente quedo impresionado , tenia un potencial increíble! de echo ni siquiera era consciente de lo que podía llegar a ser!Era justo lo que buscaba!por desgracia también había pasado casi 5 años bajo la tutela del viejo manipulador, conocido como Dumbledore , tenia una visión del mundo en el que solo existía la luz o la oscuridad , todo lo que no encajara con la visión que le habían dado de la luz era malo y debía combatirse , su intento de liberar a los elfos domésticos era un ejemplo de esa forma de pensar , era muy noble querer dar la libertad unos esclavos , pero los elfos domésticos necesitaban estar unidos a un mago o bruja ,en caso contrario su magia se descontrolaría , enloquecerían y morirían lenta y dolorosamente , al querer liberarlos Hermione estaba condenándolos a muerte ,sin embargo siguió con su empeño ignorando los argumentos de todos aquellos que intentaron convencerle de su error, en esa visión del mundo Dumbledore era dios y nunca se equivocaba ,por eso visito Hogsmeade ,a pesar de las desapariciones de alumnas , Dumbledore dijo que no había peligro y ella hizo mas caso de la palabra del viejo que de los hechos , si hubiera escuchado a su cerebro estaría en Hogwarts y no en el harén.

Harry debía cambiar esa forma de pensar , era lo que le había convertido en esclava y una de las cosas que le impedían desarrollar todo su potencial ,el problema era como hacerlo ,Hermione era muy terca , por lo que iba a ser difícil hacerle ver las cosas de otra manera pero tenia una fe ciega desde niña en las figuras de autoridad .Por eso ordeno a Hadji que doblegara su voluntad como fuera , para que aceptara la esclavitud a pesar de que era algo que estaba en contra de todos las ideas y principios de Harry (por no hablar de los métodos utilizados) tenia que convertirse en la figura de autoridad de Hermione conseguir que le escuchara y a partir de ahí empezar su verdadera instrucción. En ese aspecto el éxito había sido completo , Hadji había completado la primera fase en mucho menos tiempo de lo previsto , sin embargo había cosas que lo inquietaban , la devoción y la lealtad que había visto en Hermione era mucho mayor de lo esperado , lo cual no era del todo malo , haría su formación mas fácil y rápida el tiempo no era algo que les sobrara , no lo que a Harry mas le inquietaba es que Hermione no solo sentía lo mismo que él , sino que parecía como si lo sintiera con mas intensidad , el placer que sintió Hermione al obedecer una orden suya era mucho mayor que el que sentían otras esclavas, como si el vinculo entre ellos fuera mas fuerte de lo habitual , lo cierto es que se sabia muy poco sobre los collares y sus orígenes, Harry decidio investigar algo mas sobre ellos , no quería mas sorpresas como cuando descubrió que el vinculo que tenia con sus esclavas era irrompible, pero no era el momento , Hermione llegaría pronto a sus cuartos y no debía retrasarse , no se pregunto porque estaba tan impaciente por verla.

Hermione se encontraba en ese momento terminando de prepararse , ya se había bañado depilado peinado y Adamma estaba dando los últimos toques a su maquillaje , el traje que llevaba era muy parecido al del día anterior pero era de color lavanda y la habían dado zafiros en vez de diamantes.

-Lo vais a dejar sin respiración-aseguro Adamma dando los últimos toques al maquillaje de Hermione

-Bueno espero que no se ahogue-fue la replica de Hermione.

Adamma se rió ante la repuesta de Hermione , pero esta hablaba en serio , no deseaba que le pasara nada a Harry, desde que habían estado juntos no podía dejar de pensar en él , no sabia porque era así , quería creer que ese sentimiento era porque Harry era su amo y su deber era servirle . pero a un nivel mas primitivo sabia que no era así .cuando llega a los aposentos de Harry este ya estaba esperándole , Hermione se arrodillo ante él.

-Levántate-ordeno Harry , Hermione lo izo sintiendo la sensación de placer que llegaba al obedecerle –comeremos fuera.

Hermione siguió a Harry hasta un jardín contiguo a los aposentos de Harry , sobre una mesa con velas , Harry le acompaño hasta la mesa y le ayudo a sentarse en una silla , luego Harry se sentó enfrente de ella , por una momento Hermione olvido donde estaba y sintió como si estuviera en una cita con un chico especialmente atento , después varios criados se acercaron con bandejas llenas de comida a Hermione se le izo la boca agua al ver todos sus platos favoritos,.

-Pero,..como?-Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que no podía articular una frase.

-Magia –rió Harry sin dar mas explicaciones-ahora que tal si comemos? no querrás que la comida se enfríe?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y empezó a comer , Harry la observo un momento quería asegurarse de que la comida fuera de su gusto , y después comió él.

-Bueno-se intereso Harry-que has hecho hoy?

-He visitado el harén –explico Hermione- y hable con Tonks para entrenar con ella , hemos quedado a las 8 en el gimnasio.

-Bueno, y que te ha parecido el Harén?

-Es mas grande de lo que pensaba , yo ..hummm...he visto que hay una escuela quería saber si podía asistir a ella?-pidió Hermione.

-Lo lamento –Harry parecía decepcionado-la escuela aun no esta abierta , pero tienes muchos libros para estudiar en tu cuarto , por cierto leíste el que te envíe?

-así es me sorprendí al verlo, creí que todas las copias fueron destruidas.

-Tal vez en Inglaterra , pero hay copias en muchos países, no todo el mundo comparte la ignorancia inglesa sobre la magia.

-Ignorancia?-Hermione no pudo evitar alzar la voz-me llamáis ignorante?-en ese momento sintió un dolor en el collar aun mayor que el cruciatus y callo al suelo.

Harry se levanto rápido a ayudar a Hermione , en cuanto la toco el dolor desapareció , y Hermione pudo levantarse , al ver el rostro de Harry vio en sus ojos algo que no había visto antes….preocupación por ella y se sintió feliz.

-Estoy bien – le aseguro Hermione a Harry mientras volvía sentarse –el collar creyó que os estaba atacando.

-Estas segura?-la preocupación era cada vez mas evidente en el rostro de Harry-no prefieres descansar en la cama?. Al oír mencionar la cama Hermione no pudo evitar recordar las" actividades" del día anterior y sintió como si la temperatura del cuarto subiera diez grados de repente, pero no quería que su amo siguiera preocupado , por lo que negó con la cabeza.

Harry no estaba convencido pero decidio no insistir en el tema , y se sentó , ordeno a un criado que sirviera los postres, aunque no apartaba la vista de Hermione para comprobar su estado. Hermione decidio que era hora de que su amo dejara de preocuparse.

-Y dime , porque somos tan ignorantes los ingleses sobre la magia?-Hermione trato de hacer su tono de voz lo mas alegre y despreocupado que pudo.

-Por pensar que existe magia blanca y oscura-explico Harry- no es así son los magos los que pueden ser malos pero no la magia.

-Y las brujas-puntualizo Hermione.

-Por supuesto—coincidió Harry-pero el punto es que cualquier hechizo se puede usar para hacer bien o mal , depende del mago ..o bruja decidir eso , prohibir unos hechizos alegando que son malos como hacéis los ingleses es ridículo.

-Pero hay hechizos que no pueden causar daño y hechizos que solo sirven para ello-Hermione estaba disfrutando tanto de la conversación que no se había dado cuenta que ya había terminado la cena , pero Harry si era consciente de eso.

-Vayamos adentro estaremos mas cómodo , en el sofá y podremos seguir la conversación allí.

Hermione asintió y acompaño a Harry de nuevo a sus aposentos , donde se sentaron en un sofá , el tener a Harry tan cerca le izo sentir nerviosa , pero trato de ocultarlo, Harry no parecía ser consciente de lo que le pasaba a Hermione y decidio continuar la conversación.

-Bien dime Hermione , que hechizos son inofensivos y cuales solo pueden ser usados para causar daño.

Hermione lo pensó unos momentos antes de hablar.-El encanto de levitación y el encanto convocador son inofensivos y la maldición asesina i la maldición Imperio solo pueden usarse para el mal.

-Tu crees?-el tono de Harry era de diversión-el hechizo de levitación se puede usar para lanzar a una persona a por un precipicio o para dejar caer un objeto sobre una persona , el encanto de convocación se puede usar para convocar a inobjeto a través de una persona, en cuanto a la maldición imperio se puede usar para detener a una persona sin dañarla y la maldición asesina se creo para evitar una muerte larga y dolorosa a personas con enfermedades incurable.

A Hermione le costaba aceptar lo que decía aunque no odia encontrar falla en el argumento de Harry y de todas maneras el hecho de tener a Harry tan cerca le hacia cada vez mas difícil pensar , finalmente decidio que tenia cosas mejores de las que hacer que discutir sobre la magia.

Harry se sorprendió cuando Hermione dejo se subió en su regazo , era cierto que se sentía atraído por ella pero no estaba tan excitado como para causar esa reacción en Hermione , fue entonces cuando sintió la mano de Hermione acariciando su miembro:

-Hermione… que. estas.. haciendo?-a Harry le costaba hablar …

-Déjame..Harry-el tono de voz de Hermione , no dejaba dudas de sus deseos –por favor , quiero hacer esto.

-Harry se hallaba confuso , nunca había ocurrido algo así! , es cierto que alguna esclavas le habían pedido "hacerlo" pero era una respuesta a los sentimientos que el collar les transmitía , pero esto era diferente! debía averiguar que estaba pasando , sin embargo era difícil pensar con Hermione abriendo su tunica para ir besándole desde el cuello hacia abajo , finalmente se dejo llevar .

Hermione noto como su amo se relajo y le dejo hacer , no pudo evitar una sensación de felicidad , si hubiera podido pensar se habría dado cuenta que no era el sentimiento de obedecer a su amo sino algo mas fuerte , pero en ese momento lo único en lo que podía pensar Hermione era en complacer al hombre con el que estaba , ni siquiera recordaba que eran amo y esclava .Llevo hasta sus pantalones y se los quito , fue la primera vez que vio un pene real (el día anterior no pudo verlo) y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios , beso primero la punta con la lengua y luego lo tomo entero en la boca, los gemidos de Harry le confirmaron que le gustaba lo que hacia , finalmente Harry le izo retirar la boca justo antes de que un chorro blanco manchara la chaquetilla de Hermione. Harry le quito la chaquetilla a Hermione y tomo sus pechos con su boca , su mano descendió para quitarle la falda a Hermione , los labios de Harry recorrieron su cuerpo sin que Hermione pudiera hacer mas que gemir , finalmente entro en ella ,esta vez no sintió dolor aunque no hubiera sentido ni la maldición cruciatus en ese momento, solo podía sentir las embestidas cada vez mas rápidas y la ya conocida descarga de placer puro. que les alcanzo a ambos .Durante unos segundos solo se oyó le respiración agitada de ambos mientras iban recuperando la consciencia , esa fue la razón por la que ninguno se fijo en el brillo llegar al orgasmo. Harry tomo a Hermione en brazos y la llevo al cama , al igual que el día anterior la rodeo con sus brazos antes de dormir.

Tonks despertó a Hermione al día siguiente , había traído ropa de deporte para Hermione , sobre una bandeja habían dejado el desayuno , Harry al igual que el día anterior ya se había marchado , Tonks noto la decepción d Hermione y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Te ocurre algo Hermione pareces triste?

-No ocurre nada , solo me sorprende lo madrugador que es nuestro amo-Hermione no quería revelar la verdadera razón de su decepción.

-Bueno es un hombre ocupado ,seguro que habría preferido quedarse contigo-Tonks no se había dejado engañar por Hermione , finalmente ambas fueron al gimnasio Hermione se sorprendió al ver quien estaba allí.

Fleur!Profesora Sinistra!

-Hola Hermione y puedes llamarme Aurora-De todas las personas del mundo Aurora sinistra era una de las últimas alas que Hermione esperaría encontrar allí. había sido su profesora de Astronomía durante su primer año en Hogwarts , joven (apenas 24 años) y hermosa protagonizaba las fantasías de muchos alumnos de Hogwarts , a Hermione la caía bien porque era alegre , comprensiva y trataba a todos los alumnos por igual sin importarle la casa o la sangre , se sintió muy decepcionada cuando en la fiesta de bienvenida de su segundo año ,el profesor Dumbledore anuncio que había , apenas reparo en la presencia de Fleur Delacour , antigua campeona del torneo de los Tres Magos y que se suponía estaba trabajando en Gringotts.

-Pero ..se suponía que habías dimitido-farfullo Hermione.

-Te equivocas , fui raptada al igual que tu , algunas personas no les gusto que no diera un trato de preferencia a los sangrepura y decidieron secuestrarme y venderme a un tratante de esclavos en Argel , fui el regalo del gobernador de la ciudad para Harry por su decimoctavo cumpleaños. La sorpresa de Hermione era obvia.

-No pongas esa cara de sorpresa , ami me regalo el gobernador de Trípoli en el ultimo cumpleaños de Harry-añadió Fleur.

No es eso , Dumbledore dijo que habías dimitid-trato de explicar Hermione a Aurora , y ni siquiera sabia que Fleur había desaparecido –en el profeta no salio ninguna noticia.

-El ministerio no permite que se informe ni de la mitad de las desapariciones , pero estamos perdiendo tiempo y algunas tenemos trabajo después , empecemos la a correr-intervino Tonks, Hermione quería preguntar a que se refería al hablar de trabajo pero las demás habían empezado a correr , por lo que decidio que esperaría a que terminaran.

Cuando terminaran de entrenar y se ducharon Hermione le pregunto a Tonks por lo que había dicho antes.

-Tonks , a que te referías al hablar de trabajo?

-A eso mismo , trabajo , empleo ,como quieras llamarlo , Fleur trabaja en el consejo económico del príncipe , Aurora es directora del observatorio Astronómico y yo soy recluta de la guardia imperial –ante la duda que mostraba el rostro de Hermione se explico-la guardia imperial es el cuerpo de elite del ejercito imperial.

-No me refiero a eso sino a que tengáis trabajos yo pensé que ..-Hermione no sabia como decirlo..pero no fue necesario.

-Que estamos aquí solo para calentar la cama a nuestro amo-concluyo Tonks por ella , tras el asentimiento de Hermione continuo-es posible que muchos amos usen a sus esclavos solo para el sexo pero Harry no es como la mayoría , si ve que algún esclavo tiene talento y sobre todo que quiere usarlo , no vacilara en darle la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Pero y yo? porque no me ha dado la oportunidad de hacer algo?

-Que ibas a hacer? , ni siquiera has obtenido tus TIMOS Fleur se había graduado y trabajaba en Gringotts , Aurora era profesora , yo estaba en la academia de aurores , pero tienes tu algún conocimiento que pueda Harry aprovechar?

-Era la alumna mas inteligente de Hogwarts-replico Hermione.

-Pero aun no te has graduado-luego su tono de voz se relajo-mira Hermione puedes ser muy lista pero careces de conocimientos suficientes, pero puedes aprender , tienes un montón de libros en tus aposentos , léelos , aprende ,te lo dije el día que te conocí , un esclavo puede llegar lejos pero debes trabajar por ello , demuestra que no eres una a cabeza hueca como Ginny cuya única meta es llegar al patio de las favoritas , depende de ti , el destino (o mas bien los magos oscuros) te han convertido en esclava y eso ni siquiera Harry puede cambiarlo , pero es tu decisión si quieres verte rebajada a una esclava del sexo o quieres hacer algo con tu vida-tras decir esas palabras Tonks salio del gimnasio.

Hermione observo como Tonks se iba , mientras pensaba en sus palabras , tal vez disfrutara de los "encuentros" con Harry pero quería algo mas de la vida , esclava o no seguía siendo Hermione Granger , su cerebro e inteligencia no habían muerto cuando le pusieron ese collar y no iba a desaprovecharlos!con esa decisión volvió a sus aposentos con el fin de leerse hasta el último libro que hubiera en él .

Mientras tanto a cientos de kilómetros de allí , Harry acababa de aparecerse , ya le estaban esperando.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling , también he cogido algunas ideas del libro "Ángel de plata" de Johanna Lindsey aunque no es ni mucho menos una adaptación del libro.

Capítulo siete

Mientras tanto a cientos de kilómetros de allí , Harry acababa de aparecerse , ya le estaban esperando.

Harry sonrío al ver a los dos hombres que estaban sentados bebiendo hidromiel cuando llego.

-No es un poco pronto para empezar a beber ..Sirius? Remus - saludo Harry al segundo hombre de la estancia.

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin se levantaron de sus asientos para abrazar al joven que acababa de llegar , luego le acompañaron al sofá y Sirius le ofreció una copa a Harry que la rechazo , no solía beber tan temprano.

-Bueno cachorro , que te trae por Grimmaud Place?-se intereso Sirius

-Es que uno no puede visitar a su padrino y a su tío favoritos ,sin que halla una razón?

-Somos el único padrino y tío que tienes , y normalmente avisas con tiempo de sobra cuando vas a venir-contrarresto Remus -y esta vez nos has avisado dos minutos antes de aparecerte aquí.

-Tenéis razón , de hecho he venido a pedirte un favor Remus . Necesito que investigues sobre los collares de esclavos.

-Otra vez? , que ha sucedido ahora? alguna esclava te ha leído la mente?-la curiosidad de Remus era obvia.

-Mejor os lo cuento desde el principio, hace dos meses adquirí una esclava…..

-Tu adquiriste una esclava?-interrumpió Sirius-valla debe ser una autentica belleza

-No la compre por su belleza sino por su mente-aclaro Harry-tiene potencial para ser la bruja mas grande desde Rowena Ravenclaff , no podía permitir que acabara siendo una esclava sexual , además podemos usarla si al final llevamos adelante nuestro plan , pero me estoy saliendo del tema - Harry les contó lo ocurrido el "entrenamiento especial" de Hermione y su comportamiento en las dos noches que habían estado juntos , incluido lo que vio en su mente , Sirius y Remus le escucharon sin interrumpir , cuando termino fue Remus el que hablo.

-Jamás había oído algo parecido , que una esclava desee estar con su amo , claro que tampoco había de un vinculo intransferible hasta que te paso a ti.

-Pero tienes alguna teoría?-pregunto Harry

-Me temo que no-se disculpo Remus-ni siquiera estoy seguro de que la razón por la que tu vinculo con tus otras esclavas sea tan fuerte sea tu magia , en ese momento lo acepte porque era la única solución posible , pero no explica porque ahora tienes un vinculo diferente con Hermione.

-Tal vez sea porque la magia de Harry ha aumentado-apunto Sirius –en los últimos meses se ha hecho mucho mas poderoso.

-En ese caso habría sucedido lo mismo con las demás esclavas y según Harry no es así ,cierto?-pregunto Remus a Harry

-así es hable con Tonks(solo hablamos no paso nada mas) ayer y no había cambiado nada , lo que ocurre es entre Hermione y yo , necesito respuestas!esta vez no valen teorías sino certezas!

-Tranquilo Harry-intento calmarle Remus-haré lo que pueda por desgracia se sabe muy poco sobre los collares , la mayoría de los libros dicen que sirven para controlar esclavos , pero no dicen nada mas .

-Lo siento Remus , pero estoy cansado de las sorpresas-se disculpo Harry

-No te preocupes , te prometo que no descansare hasta tener una respuesta –le aseguro Remus -aunque podría tardar un poco

-Te lo agradezco , Remus , de todas maneras aun tenemos tiempo no creo que hagamos nada en al menos 1 año , si es que para ese momento hay algo que podamos hacer.

-No tienes mucha fe en los magos ingleses , verdad?-afirmo mas que pregunto Sirius

-Debería?-replico Harry-han reaccionado de alguna manera a los secuestros?

-Bueno la desaparición de Ginny Weasley ha hecho que algunos miembros del Wizengamot empiecen a hacer preguntas-defendió Sirius

-Solo porque es una sangrepura , de repente se han dado cuenta de que sus hijas podrían estar en peligro , y las únicas medidas que han tomado es para proteger a sus familias , los demás siguen igual de indefensos-argumento Harry , no les importa el pueblo al que se supone deben proteger.

-Lo se , pero hay gente buena en al país-le recordó Remus

-Pero no hace nada , una vez leí que lo único que necesita el mal para triunfar es que la gente buena no haga nada , mira esta discusión es una perdida de tiempo , mientras el Wizengamot no reaccione no podemos intervenir , los mortifagos no han amenazado a ningún país y muchos gobiernos están encantados con el derrumbe del mundo mágico ingles , de manera que no tenemos oportunidad de que la Confederación Internacional de Magos autorice una intervención , cualquier acción sería un acto de guerra unilateral y no provocado.

-Si al menos pudiéramos convencer a Dumbledore-murmuro Remus

-Dumbledore? , él es el primer responsable de esta situación con sus acciones tras la caída de Voldemort , lo único que el viejo hace actualmente es seguir la corriente a los mortifagos y tratar de controlarme-fue la respuesta de Harry , en ese momento se fijo en la hora –bueno e de volver tengo una reunión . ha sido un placer veros ,Remus espero noticias tuyas-Remus asintió y Harry se desapareció.

Tras la marcha de Harry Sirius fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno que opinas?

-Bueno no creo que la situación en Inglaterra sea ta…-empezó Remus , pero Sirius le interrumpió.

-No me refiero a eso , y sabes que Harry tiene mas razón que un santo sobre esto , en este momento el Ministerio de Magia tienen mas enemigos fuera del país que dentro.

-Cierto –reconoció Remus-y sobre lo de la muchacha , creo que Harry no nos ha contado toda la verdad

-Crees que Harry nos ha mentido?

-No de forma consciente-la cara de Sirius era de perplejidad- mira conocemos a Harry desde que nació y este comportamiento no es propio de él. Comprar a una esclava para utilizarla como arma en el plan contra el ministerio!Harry no es Dumbledore , él no utiliza a la gente como herramientas ni siquiera para salvar al mundo , pero tiene razón es mejor investigar este asunto en profundidad ,- y se levanto para ir a la biblioteca de la casa.

Cuando Harry llego a palacio le informaron que la visita que esperaba ya había llegado , Harry indico que le recibiría en la sala de audiencias , en su despacho solo recibía a la gente en la que confiaba y su visita no era su persona favorita del mundo precisamente , se dirigió hacia allí cuando llego temo asiento y ordeno que trajeran a su visitante.

Un hombre mayor de barba blanca y , en opinión de Harry , con problemas de daltonismo , entro en la sala.

-Harry mi muchacho me alegro de verte –saludo el recién llegado con el mismo tono que usaría un abuelo con su nieto favorito.

-Profesor Dumbledore , es un honor recibir al jefe de la Confederación Internacional de Magos -el saludo de Harry fue cortes y frío-Aunque habría preferido saber que motivo tenia para pedir esta reunión.

-En realidad estoy aquí como jefe del Wizengamot.

-Me sorprende que venga a verme para algo relacionado con esa cámara , Remus Lupin es el representante de la casa Potter en el Wizengamot -Harry suspiro esta conversación iba a ser larga.

-Ese es uno de lo temas que quería comentarte , no es una buena idea que dejes la representación de la casa Potter en Remus ,algunos miembros están molestos creen que no te tomas en serio tus obligaciones , sin contar el "pequeño problema" de Remus

-Por si no se acuerda me estoy preparando para gobernar una nación de 5millones de Kilómetros cuadrados y 10 millones de magos , no puedo estar yendo a Inglaterra cada semana y Remus esta haciendo un buen trabajo , no voy a destituirle por los prejuicios y la estrechez de miras de algunos miembros del Wizengamot.

-Aun así en política ahí que saber ceder a veces si fueras a alguna sesión y nombraras a alguien con mas prestigio los demás miembros lo agradecerían –Dumbledore hablaba a Harry como si fuera un niño inexperto-yo mismo podría representar a la casa Potter si..

-Olvídelo-interrumpió Harry molesto -no cambiare de representante menciono que tenia otros temas de los que hablar , que tal si empieza con ellos?

Dumbledore estaba molesto , como se atrevía ese niño a interrumpirle? y encima rechaza su generosa oferta de ocuparse de los votos Potter!Por un momento estuvo tentado de echarle la maldición Imperio y acabar con el problema , pero no era una buena idea , antes de entrar en la sala los funcionarios de palacio le habían "recordado" los hechizos y encantamientos de protección y alarma que había en la sala , y que a la primera alarma llegarían 50 guardias , tampoco ayudaban los rumores de que el "niño" era inmune a la maldición , decidio que era mejor continuar con el otro tema , tal vez tuviera mas suerte…

-así es supongo que sabes que ha habido alguna desaparición de magos y brujas en Inglaterra?

Varios cientos no son algunas desapariciones , pensó Harry pero prefirió callar y ver lo que quería Dumbledore

-Hay rumores de que algunos de esos ciudadanos han sido traídos a este país y esclavizados , al ministerio de magia le gustaría enviar un grupo de funcionarios para investigar el tema , el señor MacNair , un destacado y respetable miembro de nuestro ministerio ha sido elegido para dirigir al grupo y ha seleccionado a un grupo de funcionarios de su mayor confianza para ayudarle.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo , Dumbledore pretendía que dejara entra a un grupo de mortifagos en el país!y se atrevía llamar a uno de esos asesinos un hombre respetable! Si lo que quiere es acabar con los secuestros seria mas fácil darle un frasco de Veritaserum a MacNair , en vez de hacerle perder un tiempo precioso que podía usar para algo mejor , como sonarse la nariz , pero por desgracia no podía darle esa respuesta.

-No servirá de nada los esclavos que llegan al Imperio han sido comprados por los tratantes de esclavos en los mercados de esclavos de Arabia y Moldavia que es donde les ponen los collares , luego vienen aquí donde los venden a nuestro pueblo , por desgracia como los han comprado fuera de nuestro territorio no tenemos registros de quien es el "vendedor" original , si desea coger a los secuestradores debería visitar esos países –Harry estaba teniendo dificultades para contener su genio.

-Su gobierno podría presionarles para que le diera los nombres de sus "proveedores"-insistió Dumbledore.

-Si , pero para eso no es necesario que los funcionarios británicos vengan hasta aquí , solo envíenos los nombres de los ciudadanos secuestrados y hablaremos con los tratantes de esclavos.-Cualquier persona con medio cerebro sabia que lo que Dumbledore pedía era imposible , los tratantes de esclavos jamás darían los nombres de sus "proveedores" , y él no iba a permitir la entrada de mortifagos en su país!

Dumbledore comprendió que había perdido la batalla , sabia que MacNair era un mortifago , tenia la esperanza de que si los mortifagos empezaban a actuar en el Imperio el muchacho acudiría en su busca para pedirle consejo , pero obviamente eso no iba a ocurrir así que decidio volver a Hogwarts y pensar otro plan para atraer al muchacho , se despidió de Harry y se marcho.

Tras la marcha de Dumbledore Harry volvió a su despacho y se bebió un vaso de Whisky , no solía beber tan pronto pero tras la charla con el viejo lo necesitaba , no sabia si es que Dumbledore estaba senil o él era mas listo pero los planes del viejo para controlarle cada vez era mas evidentes y estúpidos en todo caso le había dado una información útil , hacia mucho que Dumbledore no intentaba hacerse con los votos Potter en el Wizengamot , si ahora lo intentaba es que empezaba a perder el control de la cámara , tendría que estar atento para ver quien se estaba haciendo con el poder , con un poco de suerte serían los "buenos" , en ese momento Tonks entro en el despacho.

-Hola Tonks –le saludo Harry-Que tal el entrenamiento para la guardia imperial?

Tonks se sentó en una silla antes de contestar

-Agotador , la instrucción de auror parece unas vacaciones en comparación-fue la respuesta de Tonks.

-Te lo advertí-le recordó Harry-yo ya he pasado por eso y aun tengo las marcas después de tres años , siempre puedes dejarlo , podrías pasar el día con Ginny –Harry sonrío ante la cara de disgusto de Tonks

-Prefiero diez años de entrenamiento

Harry no pudo evitar la carcajada ante esas palabras.

-Me alegro de oírlo , vales para mucho mas que para pasar el día ociosa en el harén , y ahora cuéntame , como ha ido la cosa con Hermione?-Harry decidio ir a lo importante.

-Bueno , tenias razón , no parece que halla practicado ejercicio en su vida , llevara tiempo ponerla en forma , pero lo haré es una chica muy tenaz y cuando se decide por algo no se detiene hasta conseguirlo.

-Y sobre lo otro?

-Sin problemas, no tengo ninguna duda de que en este momento esta estudiando los libros que le dejaste en sus aposentos , ahora que sabe que no tiene porque quedar reducida a ser una esclava sexual no dudara en esforzase para progresar .

-Excelente –Harry estaba satisfecho-, con un poco de suerte en un mes podremos darle una varita y ponerle instructores , esperemos que en 1 año o 18 meses complete su formación.

-Crees que lo lograra? , ya se que tiene talento , pero dudo que este lista en tan poco tiempo , aunque reconozco que de momento esta cubriendo etapas mas rápido de lo previsto.

-Lo lograra-Harry estaba seguro-si hubieras visto el potencial que vi en su mente no tendrías dudas , jamás vi a nadie como ella –mientras hablaba de Hermione los ojos de Harry tenían un brillo desconocido para Tonks-de todas maneras seguiremos atentamente su progreso .

Tras la marcha de Tonks , Harry medito sobre sus palabras, Tendría razón Tonks? Cualquier persona normal necesitaría cinco años para lograr lo que Hermione debe lograr en un año y medio ,como mucho. Pero no había elección si no estaba preparada en ese tiempo tendrían que hacerlo sin ella ,en 18 meses la situación en el mundo mágico ingles alcanzaría un punto de no retorno , si no intervenían antes , el país quedaría condenado , su única opción seria aislarlo para asegurar que la situación no se propagara y dejar que el mundo mágico ingles se extinguiera , en los últimos años la alianza(nota del Autor :mas adelante se hablara de ella) había trabajado para evitar que la situación no se extendiera fuera del país y había tenido éxito , pero no tenían apoyos suficientes en Inglaterra para ponerle fin , tenían que lograr esos apoyos o la Inglaterra Mágica perecería.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling , también he cogido algunas ideas del libro "Ángel de plata" de Johanna Lindsey aunque no es ni mucho menos una adaptación del libro.

Capítulo ocho

15 meses después

Harry se encontraba en su despacho examinando varios informes. Los informes procedían de fuentes muy diversas pero todos tenían una cosa en común ,eran sobre la situación en Inglaterra. Sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad , los secuestros solo eran el principio , a medida que aumentaban el ministerio los uso como excusa para perseguir a las diferentes razas mágicas , vampiros , licántropos , centauros y otros seres mágicos vieron como primero les discriminaban y les arrebataban los pocos derechos que tenían para después ser encerrados en Azkaban (la alianza logro salvar a unos 500 gracias a Remus que fue nombrado embajador del Imperio Otomano en Inglaterra y se ocupo de entregarles pasaportes y salvoconductos ), solo los dementores que trabajaban para el ministerio y algunos licántropos (Greyback)que "casualmente" eludieron la persecución permanecen en Inglaterra(Remus fue evacuado en el último momento ya que quiso quedarse hasta el final y salvar a todos los que pudiera) evidentemente esas medidas no tuvieron ninguna eficacia(meter inocentes en prisión no reduce la criminalidad) por lo que "en un intento de garantizar la seguridad de todos los nacidos de muggles y de sus familias" el ministerio los reunió a todos en un campo de concentración con el fin de venderlos como esclavos en el extranjero. Por suerte la alianza estaba a punto de descubrir la ruta que usarían para llevar a los prisioneros a los mercados de esclavos de Arabia y planeaba liberarlos antes de que llegaran a los mercados , les colocaran los collares y los vendieran.

Hermione Granger era la otra preocupación se Harry , por un lado había superado sus expectativas y se había convertido en una bruja mas poderosa de lo que Harry había previsto , por otro lado no comprendía el vinculo entre ambos , pero era consciente de que era cada vez mas fuerte en los últimos 6 meses no había pasado una noche sin dormir con ella , aun cuando recibiese la "visita" de otro miembro del harén , Harry dormía siempre con Hermione , pero no era solo sexo , muchas veces se limitaba a pasar horas charlando o paseando por el jardín con Hermione , le enviaba notas para decirle que se acordaba de ella y le hacia regalos solo para poder ver su sonrisa al abrirlos , de hecho parecían novios en vez de amo y esclava , también Hermione parecía afectada por el vinculo , cada vez estaba mas unida a él , la devoción y lealtad que Harry vio la primera noche que estuvieron juntos parecía haberse incrementado , Hermione hacia cualquier cosa por Harry sin vacilar y no podía evitar la sensación de que Hermione no lo hacia porque Harry era su amo , ni por miedo al collar , sino porque realmente quería hacerlo eso le preocupaba y era la razón por la que a Hermione no se la había propuesto entrar en la alianza (Harry no era consciente de que pensaba en proponérselo y no en ordenárselo ) Esperaba a que Remus completara su investigación para tomar su decisión . En este momento la prioridad era ayudar a los prisioneros muggleborns y a sus familias

Cuando Harry llego a la base de la alianza en el norte de Francia el resto de los miembros del consejo estaban ya reunidos.

-Llegas tarde-fue el saludo de Ojoloco Moody

-No es momento-Amelia Bones líder de la alianza intervino antes de que Harry y Moody empezaran una de sus interminables discusiones-siéntate Harry y empecemos , tenemos mucho que hacer.

Harry se sentó en su lugar , a la derecha de Amelia .

-Bien , Zabini –se dirigió a uno de los espías de la alianza en el ministerio-has conseguido la ruta y las fechas de los convoy de esclavos?

-Así es –y que con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer unos documentos delante de todos los que estaban sentados en la mesa.

Harry abrió los documentos y los estudio sorprendido .

Esto debe ser un error solo hay un barco que planea llevar 600 personas hay mas de 15000 en el campo-este comentario vino del ministro de Magia Frances.

-Me temo que no hay error– replico Zabini-solo hay previsto un barco

-Eso no tiene sentido , y que van a hacer con el resto de los prisioneros?-pregunto Víctor Krum

-Tal vez los manden mas tarde –sugirió el señor Lee de China-si los llevan a todos a la venta a la vez corren el riesgo de hundir los precios.

-Es una posibilidad-reconoció la señora Bones-bien como interceptamos el barco? Alguna sugerencia?

-El barco debe hacer escala en Alejandría podría hacer que lo detengan cuando lo haga.-propuso Harry

-Y eso de que serviría? la esclavitud no es ilegal en el imperio Otomano, o es que han cambiado las leyes?-el sarcasmo de Moody era mas que evidente.

-No ,no lo han hecho , pero según nuestras leyes ,una persona no es esclava si no lleva collar , y los que van en ese barco no los llevan por lo que técnicamente son personas secuestradas y eso si es ilegal-explico Harry

-Eso es un tecnicismo-Moody no quería reconocer que la idea de Harry podía funcionar-además no puedes detener un barco y registrarlo sin razón.

-Cierto-acepto Harry , pero antes de que Moody pudiera decir algo , añadió-pero es fácil lograr una razón solo se necesita que alguien envíe una denuncia anónima de que en el barco se trasportan mercancías ilegales , estoy seguro de que eres lo bastante listo para hacer eso.

Moody iba a replicar pero Amelia se le adelanto

-podría funcionar , te ocuparas de ello?-pregunto a Harry.

-Sin problemas – le aseguro Harry-yo mismo realizare el abordaje , reuniré un grupo de miembros de la guardia imperial que realizaron la instrucción conmigo y son de plena confianza , pero debéis aseguraos de enviar la denuncia.

-De acuerdo, pasemos a otro tema ….

Una semana después Harry estaba esperando la llegada del barco de esclavos a Alejandría , había reunido tres patrulleras de la marina imperial con 20 guardias cada una , no tenia intención de que el barco escapara.

-Alteza , el barco que esperábamos acaba de entrar al puerto-informo uno de los tenientes a Harry.

-De acuerdo ,y cuando os pregunten , hemos recibido una denuncia de que transportan un cargamento de calderos ilegales-recordó Harry.

-60 guardias es un poco exagerado para unos simples calderos-murmuro el teniente

-En absoluto, todo el mundo sabe que los contrabandistas de calderos son unos tipos muy peligrosos, bueno vamos a ello , esperemos que no sean tan tontos de intentar resistir.

Pero no lo hicieron , Harry y sus hombres pudieron abordar el barco sin problemas , el capitán del barco junto a su tripulación fue detenida y sus varitas confiscadas.

-Que significa esto? exijo una explicación!

-Es usted el capitán del barco?-pregunto Harry al hombre que gritaba.

-Así es , y exijo saber porque nos detienen!

-Vera –Harry procuro mantener un tono amble-hemos recibido una denuncia de que transportan calderos ilegales , por lo que vamos a registrar el barco , también e de informarle de que si descubrimos alguna mercancía ilegal le interrogaremos con Veritaserum ,solo para comprobar si sabia lo que llevaba.

-Que? es absurdo! no llevamos calderos!

-Bueno según , el manifiesto del barco transportan "animales de granja", le aseguro de que si es así les dejaremos libres de inmediato , ahora, que tal si nos lleva a la bodega?

El capitán estaba punto de replicar pero decidió que era mas sensato hacer lo que le decían , guío a Harry y a sus hombres hasta la bodega , cuando Harry vio los "animales de Granja" que había allí tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no maldecir al capitán. La bodega estaba llena de jaulas donde en la mayoría de ellas había encerradas mujeres jóvenes aunque también había una jaula con hombres .

-Esto no parecen animales de granja-fue el comentario de Harry , mientras agarraba con fuerza su varita-parece que aquí se han violado algunas leyes.

-Son esclavos –replico el capitán-no es ilegal transportar esclavos

-No llevan collares , así que no son esclavos-Harry izo una señal a sus hombres-lleváoslo e interrogadle , mientras soltaremos a estas personas.

Harry se acerco a las jaulas para abrirlas , la mayoría de los prisioneros se alejaron de la puerta asustados al verle llegar , Harry trato de no hacer movimientos bruscos y les hablo en tono calmado.

-No os preocupéis estáis a salvo , vuestros secuestradores ha sido detenidos.

-Entonces no nos va a vender?-pregunto aterrada una bonita morena.

-No , no voy a venderos –aseguro Harry en ese momento uno de los tenientes se acerco y le enseño unos papeles , al verlos de Harry se quedo pálido.

He de informar a la alianza de inmediato, te ocupas de todo?-pregunto a su teniente , cuando este asintió Harry se desapareció del lugar , por suerte el consejo estaba reunido en ese momento. Cuando vieron llegar a Harry todos se sorprendieron , ninguno le esperaba pues se suponía que tenia un barco que detener , fue Remus el primero en hablar preocupado por la palidez de Harry.

-Ha ocurrido algo malo al detener el barco?

-En absoluto esa parte ha ido como la seda , pero al registrar el barco hemos encontrado esto –Harry izo copias de los papeles para que los demás los vieran , al leerlos palidecieron.

-Bueno , ahora ya sabemos porque solo enviaron un barco-murmuro el español Sánchez.

-Eso es lo único que se te ocurre?-Moody estaba furioso -no es un campo de concentración sino un campo de extermino van a matar a los que están encerrados , niños ,ancianos , todos aquellos que no pueden vender por un buen precio.

-Gritar no servirá de nada-Trato de poner paz Harry-según estos documentos no empezaran a asesinarlos hasta dentro de tres días , tenemos que sacarles de allí antes de que ocurra.

-No será fácil, estará bien vigilado-aseguro Zabini

-Probablemente , pero los vigilantes estarán mas preocupados de la gente que esta dentro , tenemos toda la información que necesitamos aquí ,-señalo los documentos-pero tenemos que actuar rápido , en cuanto descubran que hemos detenido el barco es probable que refuercen la seguridad , tenemos que hacerlo hoy.

Todos los miembros del consejo se pusieron a estudiar los documentos , tenían miles de vidas que salvar.

Harry se encontraba unas horas después observando el campo de concentración del ministerio de Magia. No estaba solo , le acompañaban mas de 100 combatientes de la alianza procedentes de seis países diferentes , a pesar del poco tiempo del que habían dispuesto la alianza había logrado preparar la operación . reunieron sus fuerzas en el norte de Francia para luego cruzar el canal de la Mancha en barco , de esa manera no alertarían al ministerio de magia , y podrían usar los barcos para evacuar los prisioneros (por suerte el campo estaba en la costa , seguramente para poder evacuar fácilmente los que querían vender) también habían reunido sanadores u psicólogos para ayudar a los presos aunque permanecerían en retaguardia hasta que se hicieran con el campo.

-Señor , es la hora –informo Hestia Jones-en este momento la mayoría de los guardias de la prisión duermen , excepto los que vigilan el perímetro.

-Bien , ya conocéis el plan , capturamos a los guardias que están de servicio , entramos , cogemos por sorpresa a los que duermen y nos hacemos con el campo ,luego solo es cuestión de llevarnos a los prisioneros , no es el plan mas elaborado ,pero dado el tiempo que hemos tenido , no hemos podido hacer mas.

Hestia asintió y empezó la operación , Harry y 5 miembros de la alianza se desilusionaron y neutralizaron uno por uno a los centinelas que patrullaban alrededor del campo , era obvio que no esperaban un ataque desde fuera por lo que fue fácil , los que vigilaban la puerta no estaban mas alerta que sus compañeros y se encontraron atados y amordazados antes de que pudieran dar la alarma , la alianza entro en el campo , ni siquiera se molestaron por los guardias que dormían , unos hechizos de silencio alrededor de sus dormitorios fue suficiente para asegurarse de que no oyeran nada , en menos de 30 minutos ya habían liberado a los presos , y les llevaban fuera del campo ,cuando una mujer de rasgos indios de unos 40 años se la acerco.

-Espere tiene que rescatar a mis hijas!Se las llevo la directora del campo –grito histérica

-Que edad tiene sus hijas?-pregunto Harry

-17 años –respondió la mujer.

-No debe preocuparse por ellas –le tranquilizo Harry capturamos el barco que las transportaba hace menos de 12 horas –pero la mujer no se calmo.

-12 Horas? la directora del campo se las llevo hace una hora!1Dijo que les iba a enseñar el lugar que les corresponde a unas "putas extranjeras" como ellas

Harry se le quedo mirando un momento

-Hestia, Tonks! traedme a uno de los guardias capturados-ordeno

Cuando ambas mujeres trajeron a un guardia , los prisioneros liberados soltaron un rugido de ira que tanto Harry como el guardia oyeron

-Bien –se dirigió al guardia-donde se lleva tu jefa a las niñas?

-No te diré nada! respondió desafiante el guardia , la multad que les rodeaba gruño mas fuerte

El guardia trago antes de hablar.

-Se las lleva a su casa-señalo el edificio mas grande del campo

-De acuerdo , -izo una señal a Hestia y a Tonks para que le acompañaran mientras el guardia se quedaba solo rodeado de sus antiguos prisioneros , no tardaron en oírle suplicar piedad.

Cuando llegaron a la casa basto un simple "alohomora" para abrir la puerta , los gritos pidiendo ayuda , dejaron muy claro donde estaba la directora de la prisión y sus victimas,

Harry hecho la puerta abajo y agradeció no haber cenado porque estaba seguro de que habría vomitado cualquier cosa que tuviera en el estomago al ver lo que había en el cuarto. Dos jóvenes gemelas de rasgos indios estaban desnudas y atadas de unas cuerdas colgadas del techo , mientras tenían el cuerpo cubierto de golpes y cortes Harry no lo pensó dos segundos y con un potente hechizo envío a la torturadora de las jóvenes contra la pared ,donde quedo inconsciente , Hestia y Tonks desataron a las jóvenes y conjuraron unas mantas para cubrirlas , mientras Harry enviaba un mensaje patronus para que vinieran los sanadores , después se fijo mejor en la mujer que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

-Bellatrix Lestrange?-la exclamación de sorpresa provino de Remus que había acompañado a los sanadores-pero estaba en Azkaban!

-Parece ser que ya no-Harry izo aparecer unas cuerdas para atarla mientras Bellatrix despertaba , los sanadores ya se habían llevado a las jóvenes para atenderlas.

-Potter!-fue lo primero que dijo Bellatrix al despertar-el señor Oscuro te hará pagar por esto-aseguro

-Me encantaría tener una "charla" con tu señor, Bellatrix , pero mientras creo que te vienes con nosotros-y le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor , luego Hestia la levito y se la llevo.

-Crees que es una buena idea llevártela?-pregunto Remus.

- Es parte del circulo interno , nos puede proporcionar mucha información , sabe quien es el Señor Oscuro ,la alianza lleva años tratando de averiguar quien se izo cargo de los mortifagos tras la caída de Voldemort –replico Harry , Remus asintió y ambos marcharon a los barcos.

Cuando Harry llego a palacio estaba amaneciendo , no había sido fácil acomodar a todos los prisioneros que habían rescatado, muchos presentaban señales de malnutrición y otros males tras su cautiverio y necesitaban asistencia medica y psicológica , los sanadores que habían llevado les habían dado los primeros auxilios pero necesitarían mucho mas para recuperarse, además había tenido que llevar a Bellatrix al cuartel general de la alianza para que fuera interrogada y presentar su informe, cuando al fin pudo volver a casa ya era de día y estaba agotado. Pero cuando entro en su dormitorio y vio a Hermione dormida , sonrío.

Hermione despertó en cuanto Harry entro , al principio se sintió feliz al verle pero al ver su rostro cansado se preocupo.

-Que ha ocurrido?

Harry se sentó a su lado y suspiro , por un momento pensó en no decirle nada ,pero al ver la preocupación en su rostro , decidió contarle lo ocurrido. Hermione escucho sorprendida a Harry mientras este le contaba como tras la caída de Voldemort Dumbledore decidió tender una rama de olivo a los mortifagos y permitir ,no solo que no fueran a la cárcel sino que se aprobaran leyes que beneficiaban a los sangrepura y les facilitaba el obtener puestos de poder en el ministerio, con el tiempo a medida que los magos oscuros tomaban poder, algunos magos y brujas en Inglaterra y en otros países empezaron a inquietarse y crearon la Alianza Mágica con el fin de tratar de detener el avance de la oscuridad , por desgracia la protección de Dumbledore hizo sus intentos infructuosos en Inglaterra , aunque habían podido evitar que se extendieran fuera del país. Esa noche la alianza había obtenido su primera victoria en Inglaterra , pero también habían visto la verdadera maldad de sus enemigos. Hermione escucho la narración de Harry y al terminar tomo una decisión.

-Quiero unirme a la alianza

Harry respondió si pensárselo dos veces

-No ,es peligroso y aun no tienes el nivel necesario –mintió

-Estoy preparada –aseguro Hermione-quiero ayudar.

-He dicho que no , y no quiero que digas mas al respecto-ordeno Harry

-Tendrás que hacerlo-el tono de Hermione era firme-te quiero Harry y no permitiré que arriesgues tu vida mientras yo estoy sentada sin hacer nada -con esas palabras el collar de Hermione brillo y se volvió dorado , pero ni Harry ni Hermione fueron conscientes de ello.

Harry observo el rostro decidido de Hermione , por un momento.

-Lo pensare , ahora estoy cansado.-respondió Harry antes de tumbarse en la cama y dormirse , si hubiera estado mas descansado , Harry habría notado que Hermione había desobedecido una orden suya sin sufrir daño.

En Inglaterra Remus leía sorprendido un antiguo manuscrito sobre los orígenes de los collares , ahora todo cobraba sentido , debía informar a Harry , se pregunto cuanto faltaría antes de que el vinculo se completara y el collar se volviera de oro , no sabia que ya había ocurrido.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling , también he cogido algunas ideas del libro "Ángel de plata" de Johanna Lindsey aunque no es ni mucho menos una adaptación del libro.

Capítulo nueve

-Crucio!-los gritos de Goyle se oyeron por todo la sala-Como es posible que seáis tan inútiles? Habéis permitido que en un solo día nuestros enemigos se apoderen de un barco cargado de sangresucia , del campo de esclavos y secuestren a Bellatrix sin sufrir ni una baja!

-Bueno –farfullo Nott-lo del barco fue suerte , habían recibido una denuncia de que transportaba calderos ilegales y por eso lo det…..pero se interrumpió cuando recibió la maldición cruciatas después de un minuto el señor oscuro levanto la maldición sobre su vasallo

-Idiota!te crees que Harry Potter habría participado en la detención si no hubiera sabido lo que el barco transportaba? Lo de los calderos solo fue una excusa!

Lucius Malfoy Ministro(títere) de magia intervino.

-El ministerio presentara una reclamación oficial mi señor , lograremos que devuelvan el barco y la carga-le aseguro a su señor.

-Muy razonable..idiota! Eso seria reconocer que el ministerio esta vendiendo a los sangresucia.! Y que se sabe del ataque al campo?

-De momento nada pero ,es probable que sigan en el país , no se han detectado transladores en la zona y no se los han podido llevar apareciéndose , son demasiados-respondió el señor Parkinson.

El señor Oscuro estaba cada vez mas enojado ante la incompetencia de sus subordinados.

-Es obvio que no usaron ningún método mágico , probablemente los llevaron hasta la costa y los metieron en barcos para ir a Francia o a Bélgica

-Tal vez pueda contactar con los misterios de magia de esos países-sugirió Lucius

-Y que les dirías? que alguien se ha llevado a los sangresucia que íbamos a matar? Además seguro que ya lo saben. Se que el ministro Frances apoya a nuestros enemigos y es muy probable que el belga también lo haga , además no son los sangresucia lo que me importan sino Bellatrix , conoce todos nuestros planes y si habla…

-No hablara-interrumpió Barty Crouch hijo-es completamente leal vos

-Crucio!-Crouch cayo al suelo gritando-no me interrumpas! Hay formas de hacer que la gente hable y si lo hace tantos años de trabajo podrían echarse a perder , debía acelerar sus planes antes de que pudieran detenerle.

Mientra Remus acababa de llegar al palacio imperial de Estambul para ver a Harry , pero fue Hadji quien le recibió.

-Bienvenido Remus , no te esperábamos ,Vienes a ver a Harry?

-Así es –respondió Remus-tengo información de un proyecto especial que me encargo

- Harry aun duerme , no hace ni dos horas que regreso la "fiesta privada" a la que asistió en Suiza

Remus asintió comprendiendo a que "fiesta" se refería

-Esperare , se que Harry , estará muy interesado en los resultados de mis investigaciones.

-De acuerdo , hay algo que podamos hacer por ti mientras esperas?

-No será necesario , aprovechare para ir a la biblioteca y adelantar otros proyectos.

Hadji asintió-Como desees , ya sabes donde esta ,en todo caso si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.

Remus se despidió de Hadji y se dirigió a la biblioteca , era sin duda su lugar favorito , mucho mas grande y completa que la de Hogwarts(también tenia libros muggles) era mas acogedora , con cómodos sillones para la "lectura ligera" , además de un moderno sistema informático para localizar los cuanto llego , se dirigió a la sala privada de Harry , en esa sala en esa sala Harry guardaba sus libros favoritos y aquellos a los que recurría mas a menudo, además de libros de magia oscura muy avanzados muchos de ellos habían sido prohibidos por considerarse peligrosos en varios países, razón por la que solo unas pocas personas tenían acceso a ella y estaba vacía siempre que Remus iba.

Esa es la razón por la que Remus se sorprendió al encontrar una joven de no mas de 18 años leyendo en la sala. La muchacha estaba tan absorta en su lectura que ni se dio cuenta de que Remus había entrado , este pensaba ir a buscar los libros que necesitaba para su investigación cuando el resplandor dorado del collar de la chica llamo su atención y decidió acercarse a ella.

-Ejem!-la muchacha se volvió al oír a Remus carraspear

-Si? Ocurre algo?-inquirió Hermione al hombre que había interrumpido su lectura

-No nada solo tengo algo de tos , no recuerdo haberte visto por aquí-Remus no tenia muy claro como empezar la conversación , normalmente no interrumpía a la gente en las bibliotecas, pero es que este era una caso especial!

-Me llamo Hermione Granger , soy…-Hermione dudo antes de seguir-esclava del amo Harry

Remus sonrío a la muchacha , si supiera la verdad!

-Yo soy Remus Lupin –se presento a la muchacha cuyo rostro se ilumino con su nombre

-Así que tu eres Remus?Harry ..esto el amo Harry habla mucho de ti . te aprecia mucho

-también te aprecia a ti hay muy pocas personas a las que permite entrar aquí – le aseguro Remus , observando el ligero rubor en el rostro de Hermione.-Que estas estudiando-le pregunto sentándose a su laso

Hermione le mostro el libro a Remus

-Vaya quieres aprender a batirte en duelo-comento Remus tras leer el libro

-Quiero mejorar-explico Hermione-Así Harry me permitirá entrar en la ali….-pero se detuvo sin saber cuanto sabia Remus de ella ,Remus acabo con sus dudas.

-Se de la alianza Mágica , soy uno de sus miembros , en cuanto a entrar estoy seguro de que Harry te lo permitirá cuando estés lista

-Ya estoy lista , he vencido a todos mis instructores pero Harry dice que debe pensárselo.

-No deberías gritar en una biblioteca-regaño Tonks mientras entraba en la sala y se sentaba con Remus y Hermione-Remus , me alegro de verte.

-Yo también estoy contento de verte , vine para informar a Harry de un proyecto privado que me ha encargado pero me han dicho que aun duerme.

-Si llego tarde ayer estuvo en una fiesta privada con unos amigos…

-Puedes hablar con franqueza , Hermione ya sabe de la alianza , Harry se lo ha contado ,aunque aun no le ha dado permiso para entrar-explico Remus a Tonks

-Dice que aun no tengo el nivel necesario para entrar en la alianza-conto Hermione

Tonks se sorprendió , sabia que Hermione estaba preparada para unirse , sin embargo la mirada de Remus le disuadió de decir algo.

-Harry solo quiere tu bienestar , a partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner mas serias , hasta el momento la alianza se ha dedicado a reunir aliados , recoger información y luchar en la arena política , pero tras la acción de ayer es muy probable que estalle muy pronto una guerra abierta-trato de razonar Remus.

-Crees que se llegara a eso?-Hermione estaba preocupada por Harry.

-Es probable que si, la situación en Inglaterra esta empeorando muy rápido , ya han ido a por las razas mágicas y a por los muggleborns , aunque a por los muggleborns llevaban tiempo , las principales victimas de los secuestros eran muggleborns , aunque también se llevaban extranjeros y "traidores a la sangre", los próximos serán los mestizos y por ultimo los sangrepura que no les apoyen , no se detendrán hasta lograr que los únicos magos de Inglaterra sean sangrepuras que crean en la superioridad de la sangre .

Hermione escuchaba a Tonks sorprendida , Harry le había explicado que la alianza trataba de detener la oscuridad en Inglaterra , pero no había sido consciente de que la situación pudiera ser tan grave.

-Y como es que nadie se da cuenta de lo que pasa?

-Lo hiciste tu cuando estabas allí?-reclamo Remus –sabias de los secuestros , sabes que Malfoy , Macnair , Nott y compañía son mortifagos y ocupan las posiciones de poder en el ministerio , conocías las docenas de leyes que han promulgado y que marginaban a los muggleborns y a las razas mágicas y pese a que has sido una de las victimas aun te has sorprendido cuando te hemos dicho lo que pasa en Inglaterra.

Hermione bajo la cabeza ante las duras palabras de Remus , tenia razón incluso antes de ser capturada tuvo que soportar los insultos y la intimidación en Hogwarts sin que nadie , ni profesores ni la mayoría de sus compañeros hicieran nada, había visto todo lo que Remus mencionaba pero se creyó la palabra de Dumbledore y la propaganda ministerial .

Tonks se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Hermione y decidió ayudarla.

-Bueno Remus , cuéntame que estas investigando?

Mientras el ruido del teléfono móvil despertó a Harry .

-Mas le vale que sea importante-advirtió Harry al coger el teléfono , cuando oyó lo que le contaban , todo el sueño se le paso , 15 minutos mas tarde estaba en el cuartel de la alianza en Suiza.

-Cuando ha ocurrido?-fue lo primero que dijo al entrar en la sala de reuniones, la mayoría del consejo estaba ya allí.

-Dos horas-respondió Kingsley-parece ser que cayo desde la Torre de Astronomía.

-Han dado alguna explicación de que hacia allí , o como ha caído?-pregunto el ministro de magia español.

-Ninguna por ahora , oficialmente se esta investigando el tema , no hay testigos , nadie sabe porque Umbridge choco con una maldición asesina –el sarcasmo de Kingsley era mas que obvio.

-No importa quien lo halla matado sino porque-opino Harry-Aunque Umbridge no era mortifaga había sido muy útil al ministerio hasta ahora , además su muerte no es algo que puedan ocultar o minimizar.

-No veo que esto cambie nada-intervino el viceministro de magia español Sánchez

-Han asesinado a la subsecretaria del ministerio de Magia y Gran Inquisidora de Hogwarts , debe haber una razón para ello-afirmo Amelia Bones.

-Saben algo nuestros espías?-pregunto Harry

-De momento no hemos podido contactar con ello-respondió Sirius

-Y Bellatrix?-esta vez fue el ministro chino Lee-tal vez sepa algo.

-Ojoloco aun la esta interrogando , de todas formas si le hubiera dicho que iban a asesinar alguien hoy ya nos habría avisado-opino Amelia

-En otras palabras que no sabemos nada-recalco Harry-lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos , así que si no os importa me vuelvo casa necesito dormir un poco-Harry se levanto para irse cuando Moody entro en la sala.

-Bienvenido Ojoloco –saludo Harry-puedes sentarte y discutir porque Umbridge ha sido asesinada mientras me voy a dormir

-Asesinada?-Moody estaba sorprendido-Han acelerado sus planes

Ante sus palabras todos lo miraron sorprendidos y Harry volvió a sentarse.

-Siéntate y explícanoslo Moody-invito Amelia

-Ya sabéis que el siguiente objetivo de los mortifagos , son los mestizos y los traidores a la sangre-cuando todos asintieron Moody continuo- bien no quieren usar contra los mestizos la misma táctica que usaron con los muggleborns (los secuestros) pues temen que alguien se de cuenta de sus planes lo que pretenden es cometer varios asesinatos y culpar de ello a una conspiración mestiza liderada por Dumbledore para apoderarse de Inglaterra ,y de paso acabar con algunos sangrepura que no les apoyan, el asesinato de Umbridge es el primero de la lista pero no debía empezar hasta dentro de varios meses.

-Y porque matar a Umbridge si esta de su lado?-pregunto Sirius.

-Para que nadie sospeche del ministerio y Umbridge es de los pocos funcionarios importantes que no es mortifago , de todas maneras tengo la lista de objetivos y muchos de ellos están en esta sala ahora mismo-explico Moody mientras hacia aparecer unas hojas delante de los demás.

Harry copio la lista que tenia delante , Sirius , Amelia , los Longbotton , los Diggory , los Weasley …. la lista era amplia los mortifagos planeaban acabar con cualquier sangrepura que no estuviera de su parte , y si lo lograban no solo matarían a un montón de buenas personas sino que dejarían a la alianza prácticamente sin aliados en Inglaterra.

-Debemos actuar rápido-indico Amelia-no podemos permitir que lleven a cabo este plan.

Los miembros del consejo empezaron a discutir distintas alternativas , la guerra abierta estaba cada vez mas cerca.

Harry se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la base de la alianza descansando, la reunión había sido larga pero provechosa ,en especial cuando llegaron Zabini y Greengrass(los espías de la alianza) con nueva información , el señor Oscuro había decidido acelerar sus planes tras la captura de Bellatrix ,por suerte habían logrado averiguar cuando y donde seria su próximo golpe ya que Zabini debía participar en él, por desgracia seguían sin saber quien era el Señor Oscuro , Bellatrix había hecho un juramento Inquebrantable para no dar esa información y los espías no lo habían visto en persona , solo recibían instrucciones de los miembros del circulo interno.

Pero prefería no pensar en ello , esta misma noche, seria el próximo asesinato , la alianza enviaría un grupo al mando de Harry a ayudarles mientras debían evacuar a todos los miembros de la alianza amenazados y a sus familias , por suerte además de Sirius , había mas embajadores que eran miembros de la alianza y se ocuparían de ello , reunirían a las familias en las embajadas y les darían transladores , ya que las embajadas eran territorio soberano de una nación el ministerio no podía detectar los transladores que se usaban allí, la evacuación se haría mientras Harry y su grupo detenían el ataque mortifago , no querían arriesgarse a que volvieran a cambiar los planes ,mientras aprovecharía para dormir un poco , esta noche debía salvar a los Weasley e iba a necesitar estar descansado

Cuando Harry y su grupo llegaron Xenophilius Lovegood , les estaba esperando ,era un miembro de alianza vecino de los Weasley que les haría de guía , tenia una hija Luna ,excéntrica para algunos , loca para otros , amable y divertida para Harry que en ese momento estaba en la embajada francesa preparada para tomar un translador

-Bienvenidos a mi casa , puedo ofreceros alguna bebida?-a juzgar por la bienvenida del señor Lovegood cualquiera pensaría que era una visita social

-Eres muy amable Xeno-agradeció Harry-pero será mejor que nos pongamos en camino-Harry ya había probado las bebidas que preparaba el señor Lovegood y aunque eran buenos amigos y se tuteaban no estaba dispuesto a repetir la experiencia

-Cierto vamos a ello , los magos oscuros no esperan- salieron de la casa y tras andar 15 minutos llegaron a la casa de los Weasley durante el camino el señor Lovegood puso al corriente a Harry sobre la familia Weasley , de sus siete hijos solo uno de ellos estaba en casa pasando las vacaciones de verano , quizás por ello los mortifagos solo habían mandado 4 asesinos , dado que uno era de la alianza y que el grupo de Harry contaba con ocho magos ,incluyendo a Lovegood , la batalla iba a ser corta . Harry coloco varios hechizos alrededor de la casa para que les alertara de la llegada de los asesinos , y esperaron, para diferenciarse de los mortifagos Zabini llevaría una flor en la solapa , no le gusto cuando Harry se lo propuso pero era la única manera de no hechizarle por error.

Cuando los mortifagos llegaron , Harry comprendió que la flor era innecesaria , dos de los mortifagos eran enormes , el otro tenia un pelo rubio que no dejaba claro quien era. Harry y su grupo se lanzaron hechizos de silencio a si mismos y se acercaron a los mortifagos por detrás , unos simples hechizos aturdidores no verbales y la batalla termino, lo cierto es que Harry estaba decepcionado estos tipos eran unos inútiles , para dejarse sorprender por detrás como lo habían hecho , y así se lo dijo a Zabini

-Lo se –fue la respuesta de Zabini mientras se quitaba la mascara-pero que puedes esperar de unos idiotas que se creen mejores que nadie porque su padres son primos?

Harry asintió ,mientras les quitaban las varitas a los mortifagos y les echaron hechizos de sueño para que no despertaran

-Bueno Xeno ,creo que es hora de despertar a los Weasley, que tal si les llamas tu?-propuso Harry

Xeno se acerco y llamo en unos minutos una mujer regordeta y pelirroja salió a abrirles

-Xenophilius! Que estas haciendo a esta hora? le ha ocurrido algo a Luna?-pregunto preocupada.

No , no es eso –la tranquilizo El señor Lovegood-mejor será que te presente a alguien –señalo a Harry- Este es Harry Potter , Harry esta es la señora Molly Weasley

-Es un placer conocerla señora Weasley , aunque habría preferido que fuera en otras circunstancias , podría avisar a su hijo y su marido tenemos algunas cosas que explicarles.

-Pero son mas de las 12 de la noche-replico la señora Weasley

-Lo se y no habría venido a esta hora si hubiera tenido otra opción-

Es mejor que lo hagas Molly-intervino el señor Lovegood

Molly Weasley estuvo a punto de replicar otra vez pero al ver la seriedad del rostro del señor Lovegood cambio de idea y subió las escaleras regreso con su marido y con un muchacho alto y de pecas que no dejaba de protestar por haber sido sacado de la cama , pero dejo de hacerlo al ver a los visitantes

-Harry Potter! oye puedes enseñarme la cicatriz?

Harry suspiro, justo lo que necesitaba un niño inmaduro y caprichoso , es que se creía que había ido de madrugada a hacer vistas sociales!decidió ignorarlo , tenia asuntos mas serios de los que ocuparse , y les dio un breve resumen(no tenia tiempo para mas )de la situación a los Weasley.A los Weasley les costo aceptar lo que decidía pero fue el tonto..este el hijo Ron quien mostro sus dudas primero.

-Es absurdo! Somos sangrepura el ministerio nonos haría daño

-Tu hermana también era una sangre pura y eso no la protegió –intervino el señor Zabini.

-Tu que sabrás?-fue la replica despectiva de Ron-todo el mundo sabe que los Zabini son oscuros por eso van siempre a la casa Slitherin.

Harry no pudo contenerse ante eso.

-Mira niño , de no ser por este hombre los tres mortifagos que hay tumbados fuera de tu casa habrían entrado y os habrían matado a tus padres y a ti! Este hombre lleva años luchando contra los mortifagos que controlan el ministerio mientras tu haces la vista gorda ante sus crímenes porque crees que no te afectan! así que no se te ocurra llamarle mago oscuro!-Ron retrocedió ante el enojo de Harry , y el señor Weasley decidió intervenir.

-Disculpe a mi hijo señor Potter , a veces habla sin pensar-se disculpo

-No es a mi a quien debe pedir disculpas su hijo-a Harry no se le había pasado el enojo

-Cierto , Ron discúlpate con el señor Zabini-ordeno , Ron iba a protestar pero al ver fruncir el ceño a su madre decido que era mejor hacer caso a su padre y se disculpo.

-Los mortifagos no tardaran en preguntarse por el retraso de sus compañeros y enviar refuerzos , es mejor que recojan lo mas esencial y que nos acompañen-propuso Tonks

-Irnos! Eso seria una cobardía!

Mientras escuchaba la diatriba de Ron , Harry se preguntaba si todos los Weasley eran idiotas o solo lo eran Ron y Ginny y simplemente había tenido mala suerte , finalmente decidió poner fin a esto.

-Hay una gran diferencia entre el valor y la estupidez , si te quedas aquí morirás-dijo con firmeza Harry-mandaran mas asesinos.

-Lucharemos!-Ron no parecía capaz de entender pero por suerte para él su padre era mas inteligente.

-Debemos irnos-decidió el señor Weasley-recoge tus cosas Ron ,tienes 5 minutos–Ron iba a discutir pero el tono de su padre no dejaba lugar a replicas , por lo que subió las escaleras a su dormitorio con su madre.

-y los demás?-pregunto el señor Weasley-no podemos irnos sin Fred , George y Percy?

-Son los hijos que aun viven en Inglaterra-aclaro Xeno a un confundido Harry.

Harry lo pensó por un momento antes de decidirse , los tres estaban en la lista de objetivos de los mortifagos .

-De acuerdo Tonks , Hestia y yo acompañaremos al señor Weasley para recogerlos los demás os llevareis a la señora Weasley y a su hijo-Los demás asintieron en cuanto la señora Weasley y Ron bajaron (tardaron 10 minutos porque Ron estaba mas interesado en llevarse su escoba que en la ropa) el señor Weasley cogio a Harry , Hestia y Tonks y se aparecieron en el Callejos Diagon , mientras los demás miembros de la alianza se marchaban del país con los prisioneros y los Weasley restantes.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling , también he cogido algunas ideas del libro "Ángel de plata" de Johanna Lindsey aunque no es ni mucho menos una adaptación del libro.

Nota del autor: Hay una escena de sexo en este capítulo

Capítulo diez

El señor Weasley apareció con Harry y su grupo en el callejón Diagon , afortunadamente a esa hora no había nadie y el señor Weasley les condujo ante un edificio de apartamentos , abrieron la puerta con un hechizo y subieron a la segunda planta.

-Aquí vive mi hijo Percy -explico mientras tocaba la puerta.

A los dos minutos la puerta se abrió y un hombre de la edad de Harry abrió la puerta , solo con ver su pelo rojo quedo claro que era un Weasley.

-Papa! Que estas haciendo aquí?

-No creo que sea buena idea hablar en el rellano de la puerta , si nos dejas pasar te lo explicaremos-fue lo único que el señor Weasley le dijo , Percy demostró ser algo mas sensato que su hermano Ron(lo cual tampoco es un gran logro) y les dijo pasar mientras miraba sorprendido a los acompañantes de su padre.

Una vez dentro el señor Weasley le conto a su hijo lo ocurrido durante la noche, para sorpresa de Harry y de su padre no se mostro sorprendido de lo que oía , hacia tiempo que sospechaba del ministerio , el hecho de que su novia Penélope fuera muggleborn y no hubiera podido contactar con ella desde que fue llevada al campo ayudaba un poco , de todas maneras no quiso irse , aunque al menos tenia una buena razón.

-No puedo irme sin Benny , y ella esta en el campo del ministerio para muggleborn.

-No te preocupes por tu novia esta a salvo-aseguro Harry ,ante la mirada curiosa de Percy , se explico-ayer capturamos un barco con 600 muggleborns que iban a ser vendidos cono esclavos en Arabia….

-Y como sabes que Benny es una de ellos?-interrumpió Percy , a Harry no le gustaba que le interrumpieran pero dad la situación prefirió no hacer comentarios y seguir con su explicación.

-No lo se –reconoció Harry y antes de que Percy le interrumpiera continuo-lo que se es que encontramos documentos que demostraban que el ministerio iba a asesinar a los muggleborns que había en el campo , por eso asaltamos el campo y liberamos a los prisioneros , tu novia esta a salvo en Francia en este momento.

Tras esas palabras Percy se tranquilizo y tras prepara su equipaje(en lo que tardo mucho menos que Ron) , les acompaño a la calle , el señor Weasley los guio hasta una tienda con un colorido escaparate.

-Esta es la tienda de bromas de mis hijos , ellos viven en la parte de arriba con sus novias Angelina y Alicia- explico luego toco en la puerta , no tardo en aparecer un hombre con el inconfundible cabello de los Weasley , al ver a su padre y a su hermano , se aparto de la puerta y les dejo pasar.

-Papa! Percy! señor Lovegoos!Que ha ocurrido y quienes son vuestros acompañantes?

-Es mejor que llames a los demás , Fred os lo explicare todo cuando bajen-dijo el señor Weasley .

Fred , subió las escaleras , en seguida bajo con su gemelo ( o clon , según algunos) , con una joven de piel oscura y una muchacha castaña , se sentaron a una mesa para escuchar lo que tenían que el señor Weasley el que empezó , les explico quienes eran sus acompañantes y lo ocurrido en la madriguera , Percy añadió lo que les había ocurrido a los muggleborns , cuando terminaron los gemelos y sus parejas estaban horrorizados.

-No puedo creer que el ministerio se atan cruel-murmuro Angelina

-Si hubieras visto el barco de esclavos o lo que le estaban haciendo a las gemelas indias no tendrías dudas-aseguro Harry.

-Y Ginny?-pregunto George-ella también fue raptada , estaba en el campo?

-Lo dudo –fue el señor Lovegood el que contesto-Ginny fue raptada hace años debe llevar un collar en el cuello hace tiempo.

-Collar?-Alicia no entendía de lo que le hablaban , por lo que el señor Lovegood le explico lo que eran y para que servían.

-Debe haber alguna forma de liberarla-Fred no estaba dispuesta a aceptar ese destino para su hermana.

-No la hay –la respuesta de Tonks fue firme - aunque su amo muera pasaría a otro amo –, pero ha tenido suerte al menos el hombre que la compro no ve en ella una esclava sexual y la trata bien.

-Como , lo sabes? acaso..

Harry interrumpió a Fred antes de que siguiera preguntando.

-No es momento para discutir eso , os lo explicaremos cuando os hallamos sacado de aquí

Fred iba a replicar pero decidió que ya lograría respuestas mas adelante , no tardaron mucho en preparar el equipaje , luego Harry y su grupo les agarraron del brazo y se aparecieron en un campamento en Francia , en cuanto llegaron la señora Weasley se abalanzo sobre ellos para abrazarlos.

-Arthur! estaba tan preocupada por ti-Tras abrazarlos ,paso a abrazar e sus hijos y a sus parejas-me alegro que estéis aquí.

-Si , es estupendo estar aquí-se oyó una voz que Harry empezaba a detestar- no hay nada como un campamento de tiendas.

-Para empezar son tiendas mágicas , tienen las mismas comodidades que cualquier hogar y hemos tenido que preparar este lugar en horas así que lamento que no sea un palacio , pero si lo prefieres puedes volveré con los tipos que querían matarte-reto Tonks molesta.

Antes de que Ron pudiera replicar , y meter la pata un mas, intervino la señora Weasley.

-Ya es suficiente Ron , estas personas nos han salvado la vida , así que muestra un poco mas de agradecimiento.-Luego se dirigió a Harry-le agradecemos lo que ha hecho por nuestra familia señor Potter.

-No tiene que darlas , solo hacemos lo que creemos correcto, de todas maneas creo que tenemos una charla pendiente-indico mirando a Fred.

-Una charla?-pregunto la señora Weasley a su hijo.

-Saben lo que le ha pasado a Ginny-explico Fred , mientras la esperanza iluminaba la cara de la señora Weasley.

-Si me acompañan le explicare lo que señora Weasley , Hestia puedes ocuparte de Ron , Angelina y Alicia mientras Tonks y yo hablamos con los señores Weasley y sus hijos.

-Que! yo también quiero saber que la ha pasado a Ginny.

-Esta es una charla para adultos , no para niños tus padres te lo podrán contar luego.

Ron estaba rojo de indignación pero Harry le ignoro.

-Tonks los llevaremos a la base de Francia-le dijo Harry y tendió la mano para que los señores Weasley le agarraran , mientras los hijos se sujetaban a Tonks luego se marcharon.

Harry y Tonks llevaron a los Weasley a una de las de reuniones de la base , donde Harry indico a los Weasley que se sentaran a una larga mesa.

-Bien –dijo Harry sentándose creo que tiene algunas preguntas que hacer

-Que es este sitio?-Pregunto Percy.

Harry se sorprendió de su pregunta ya que creía que preguntarían por Ginny .

-Esta es una de las bases de la Alianza Mágica , es una organización que se creo ante el auge de las fuerzas oscuras en vuestro país.

-Podemos unirnos?-preguntaron los gemelos a la vez .

-Mas adelante hablaremos de ello-intervino la señora Weasley –ahora quiero saber que ocurrió con mi hija.

-Tras su captura fue llevada Moldavia , donde un tratante de esclavos de mi país la compro y le puso un collar de esclava , luego la trajo a Estambul don de fue vendida-les contó Harry

-Hay alguna forma de liberarla?-quiso saber el señor Weasley.

-Ya os dije que no-Tonks no quería darles falsas esperanzas-una vez que le ponen el collar no hay forma de liberarla, pero ha tenido suerte hay amos peores que el que tiene ella , al menos la trata como a una persona y no como a un trozo de carne.

-Suerte! me gustaría que estuvieras en su lugar, a ver si opinas lo mismo –le grito Percy , pero Tonks en vez de enojarse se levanto y le enseño el collar del cuello.

Al ver el collar del cuello todos callaron hasta que el señor Weasley , dijo lo que estaba en la mente de todos.

-Eres una esclava!

-así es –confirmo Tonks-desde hace 5 años , mi primer amo fue un "·$$%& que solo veía en mi un objeto sexual ,sobre todo por mis habilidades de metamorfaga , por tras su muerte hijo me vendió , y pase a ser propiedad del maestro Harry , él me dio la oportunidad de hacer realidad mis ambiciones , no estoy en la alianza porque el me lo ordenas sino porque quería luchar para evitar que otros fueran esclavizados.

-Tal vez Harry sea un buen amo . pero eso no significa que Ginny este pasando por lo mismo-replico Percy.

-Dado que Ginny pertenece a Harry , si significa eso-fue la respuesta de Tonks, al oírle los Weasley se pusieron en pie para atacar a Harry .

-Que? Tu eres el bastardo responsable de mi que hermana sea una esclava?-grito Fred sacando su varita pero Tonks fue mas rápida y le desarmo.

-Tranquilízate , Harry no esclavizo a tu hermana , los responsables son los que la raptaron y le pusieron un collar , Harry le dio la única oportunidad que odia darle de ser feliz.

-Oportunidad! De no ser por él…-empezó George

-Habría podido acabar con alguien como mi primer amo-concluyo Tonks- y eso si que habría sido mucho peor , ser la esclava no es lo ideal pero si has de serlo mejor ser de Harry.

-Y Benny?- pregunto Percy-también es una esclava?

-En absoluto –aseguro Harry-por suerte dimos con ella antes de que pudieran ponerle el collar , debe estar en alguno de los campos que hemos habilitado , la localicemos PATRA que puedas reunirte con ella.

-Habría alguna posibilidad de ver a Ginny-pregunto esperanzada la señora Weasley.

-Mañana la traeré para que la vean y pasen el día juntos-prometió Harry-ahora es mejor que les devolvamos con Ron –tras decir eso Harry y Tonks llevaron de nuevo a los Weasley al campo y se marcharon al palacio de Estambul , cuando llegaron Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Por fin en casa.

Tonks se río

-Pareces cansado, por cierto has hablado ya con Remus?

-No le he visto en todo el día , porque lo preguntas?

-Vino a verte , dijo que tenia información de un proyecto especial que le encargaste

-Que! Y porque no se me aviso?

-Estabas dormido –explico Tonks-solo hacia dos horas que habías vuelto del asalto al campo de muggleborns .

-Mañana aire a verle pero si viene antes quiero ser informado de inmediato , no importa si estoy dormido o lo que este haciendo en ese momento , entendido?

Tonks asintió pero se vio obligada a preguntar.

Y que hacemos con los Weasley?Se suponía que mañana llevarías a Ginny y buscarías a Penélope.

-Ocúpate tu , esto es mas importante llevo mas de un año esperando a que Remus termine esta investigación , pero ahora es mejor que vallamos a descansar son casi las 3 de la mañana.

Mientras Tonks se dirigía a sus habitaciones no podía dejar de pensar en cal seria el misterioso proyecto de Remus , a juzgar por la reacción de Harry era obvio que era muy importante , y del máximo secreto ya que ni siquiera había oído rumores acerca de ella y Harry no solía ocultarle muchas cosas.

Cuando Harry llego a sus habitaciones encontró a Hermione dormida en su cama , la ventana abierta permitía que entrara la luz de la luna e iluminara Hermione , Harry se quedo parado un momento observándola , se había quitado "el traje de ropa interior" como solía llamar a los vestidos que el ponía cuando le visitaba(que era todas las noches)

y en su lugar llevaba una de las viejas camisetas de Harry , sin embargo mientras la miraba dormir abrazada a su almohada Harry pensaba que era la mujer mas bella que había visto , por un momento sintió el deseo de meterse en la cama con ella , abrazarla y dormir a su lado.

Pero primero Harry quería darse un baño , se había dado una ducha rápida en la base de la alianza(no tuvo tiempo para mas) pero lo que deseaba era un baño relajante, mientras se quitaba la ropa para meterse en la bañera , Harry agradeció ser mago , sabia que el baño se lo habían preparado por la mañana sin embargo estaba como si acabaran de preparárselo , cuando se metió en la bañera y sintió el agua caliente relajar sus músculos sintió irse todas sus preocupaciones por un momento olvido lo que ocurría en Inglaterra , las tareas de gobierno y todas sus preocupaciones y soltó un suspiro de felicidad , sin duda eso era el paraíso , o lo seria si Hermione estuviera con él , pero Hermione dormía y Harry no quería despertarla , por eso cerro los ojos y metió la cabeza bajo el agua por ello . no fue consciente de la persona que entraba silenciosamente en el baño.

En Inglaterra el señor Oscuro estaba furioso , el grupo que mando contra los Weasley había desaparecido y los refuerzos que mando a la Madriguera para averiguar que había pasado le informaron que la casa estaba vacía , tampoco encontró a nadie en las casa de los hijos , y para rematar el día los siguientes objetivos de su lista , Amelia Bones y Alastor Moody, habían desaparecido , no había duda de que Bellatrix había hablado y sus enemigos se habían adelantado.

Eso le preocupaba , sus enemigos estaban demostrando ser muy peligrosos , para poder actuar tan rápido es que debían contar con mas aliados y recursos de los que pensaba y que sabían sacarle provecho! , debía olvidar su plan , era mas que obvio que lo conocían a la perfección y si enviaba mas mortifagos a por esos traidores a la sangre es posible que corrieran la misma suerte que Malfoy y su grupo, si bien no le importaba perder mortifagos , prefería obtener algún beneficio por ello , observo a sus seguidores que le miraban temerosos de su reacción , sobre todo tras la sesión de cruciatus que Mulciber había recibido , tras informar de lo ocurrido a su amo.

-Parece que Bellatrix ha hablado y nuestros enemigos conocen lo que planeamos , de todas maneras no es mas que un leve revés , y podemos usarlo en nuestro beneficio.

-Disculpe milord , pero como va a ser bueno que nuestros enemigos sepan lo que planeamos?-pregunto tembloroso Colagusano.

-Es obvio se han llevado a la mayoría de los que se oponían a nosotros , sin ellos el ministerio podrá aprobar leyes mas justas para los sangrepuras .

-Pero , milord Lucius Malfoy ha desaparecido y Umbridge esta muerta , el ministerio se ha quedado sin nadie al mando.

Apenas termino de hablar Nott estaba en el suelo gritando con la cruciatas de su señor.

-Idiota! Eso no es ningún problema solo tenemos que poner a alguien en su lugar , MacNair , Crouch –ambos se adelantaron al oír sus nombres- vosotros ocupareis los puestos de Malfoy y Umbridge – ambos asintieron- excelente limpiaremos nuestro mundo de escoria.

Los mortifagos vitorearon a su señor , solo él podía convertir una derrota en un paso mas hacia la victoria definitiva.

En cuanto Harry saco la cabeza del agua noto que algo había cambiado , ni siquiera necesito abrir los ojos , el olor perfumado de las velas que no había encendido fue mas que suficiente , al abrir los ojos se encontró con sus ojos castaños favoritos.

-Hermione! Que haces aquí? No te habré despertado?

-En absoluto , me desperté sin ayuda y al ver la luz del baño decidí venir a cumplir mis deberes de esclava-explico Hermione mientras se quitaba la camiseta de Harry que llevaba puesta.

-No tienes porque Hacerlo –le aseguro Harry mientras trataba de no mirar mas debajo de la barbilla-vuelve a dormir-le ordeno.

Hermione ignoro a Harry y se metió en la bañera.

-Quiero hacerlo , es la fantasía de muchas mujeres , ser secuestrada por un guapo jeque que se la lleva para ser su esclava.

-No creo que ser una esclava , sea una fantasía muy popular-opino Harry

Hermione se echo a reír .

-Te sorprenderías! De todas maneras podemos fingir por esta noche que tu eres mi amo y yo tu esclava.

-Bueno en realidad no estamos fingiendo , es la realidad – le recordó Harry - y por una vez me alegro de que sea así porque gracias a ello estas conmigo.

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí , y ahora puedo cumplir con mis "deberes" , amo?-dijo en tono burlón mientras cogia una esponja y empezaba a lavar la espalda de Harry.

Harry estaba confuso , sabia que algo en el comportamiento de Hermione era extraño , pero le costaba pensar mientras le lavaba lentamente todo su cuerpo , finalmente Hermione , le hizo dar la vuelta pero en vez de lavarle , le beso la mano de Hermione acaricio su miembro hasta que lo sintió endurecer , Harry uso un sencillo hechizo para vaciar casi toda el agua de la bañera antes de que Hermione se dejara caer en él , esto era diferente a lo que Harry estaba acostumbrado , ya que era Hermione la que estaba encima y llevaba las riendas .

Pero a Harry le gusto ver a Hermione encima de él , mientras sus pechos rebotaban con sus movimientos , hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax juntos , y a Harry le pareció la mas sexy que había visto nunca.

-He hecho un buen trabajo , amo?-le susurro Hermione al terminar mientras le besaba.

-Muy bueno ,-contesto Harry –pero la noche no ha terminado ,y mientras decía esto saco a Hermione de la bañera , le echo un hechizo secante y se la llevo en brazos al dormitorio.

Harry despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose , mejor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo , Hermione todavía dormía como no quería separarse de ella así que decidió que quedarse en la cama un poco mas , por desgracia en ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil,

mientras Harry se acordaba de toda la familia de la persona que estuviera llamando copio el móvil.

-Mas le vale que sea importante-advirtió a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-Soy Tonks , Remus ha venido , tiene información del proyecto especial.

Harry salio de la cama de inmediato.

-Bien , dile a Remus que le veré en mi despacho, yo iré de inmediato-le dijo mientras se vestía .

En menos de 5 minutos Harry llego a su despacho , Remus le estaba esperando , Harry noto una botella de whisky y dos vasos sobre la mesa.

-No es un poco pronto para beber , Remus-Saludo Harry al entrar.

-El whisky no es para mi Harry sino para ti , lo necesitaras cuando te cuente lo que he descubierto.

Harry se sentó en su sillón y decidió llenar un par de vasos de whisky antes de proseguir la conversación.

-Bien tu dirás , que has averiguado? Sabes porque Hermione se comporta así ,cada día que pasa su comportamiento es mas raro , ayer le di una orden y la ignoro , no se comporta como una esclava normal y aunque me gusta su actitud , me preocupa.

-Bueno Harry no se comporta como una esclava por una sencilla razón , y es que ya no lo és.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling, también he cogido algunas ideas del libro "Ángel de plata" de Johanna Lindsey aunque no es ni mucho menos una adaptación del libro.

Capítulo once

-Bueno Harry no se comporta como una esclava por una sencilla razón, y es que ya no lo és.

Harry miro sorprendido a Remus.

-Como que ya no es una esclava? El vinculo entre amo y esclava es(por desgracia) irrompible y en el caso de Hermione es aun mas fuerte de lo normal.

-Sera mejor que empiece por el principio , que sabes de los collares?

-Que son un invento infame de alguien que quería esclavizar a las mujeres y la razón por la que no puedo liberar a Tonks y las demás esclavas.

-No Harry , esa no fue la intención original de sus creadores , simplemente alguien decidió usarlos para ello.

-No creo que un collar que obliga a alguien a obedecer cualquier pueda tener otro uso-opino Harry secamente.

-El collar se creo en la Edad Media en aquella época los matrimonios eran por conveniencia , para sellar alianzas o poner fin a disputas entre familias rivales , es por eso que muchas veces se casaban a dos personas que habían estado odiándose durante años , lo cual hacia que el matrimonio fuera conflictivo…

-Y alguien decidió esclavizar a las mujeres..-interrumpió Harry.

-Te agradecería que no me interrumpieras-regaño Remus , y tras el silencio de Harry continuo- los creadores del collar pensaban que si evitaban las disputas , seria mas fácil que surgieran sentimientos entre los conyugues ,y de esa manera completar el vinculo.

-Completar?

-El mago y la bruja se enamoran y aceptan el matrimonio voluntariamente , en ese momento la bruja deja de estar obligada a obedecer al mago .

-Es libre?

-Que te he dicho de no interrumpirme?-regaño suavemente Remus , y continuo la explicación- Harry, la magia del collar hace que el amor, la fidelidad , la devoción y los demás sentimientos se fortalezcan , de esa manera debía lograr que el mago y la bruja se enamoraran , pero era necesario que esos sentimientos existieran, no se puede crear amor ,ni ningún otro sentimiento , pero se puede fortalecer , esa era la principal función del collar , la esclavitud solo es una fase para evitar disputas , ya se que no es lo mas correcto pero en aquella época(la edad media) lo normal era que la mujer obedeciera al marido. Por desgracia si el mago es un "·$$%&$/& y no siente nada por la bruja la unión no avanza y la bruja queda sometida al mago , por lo que alguien pensó que era una buena manera de esclavizar a las brujas .Hoy en día nadie recuerda el origen de los collares y como la mayoría de los magos ven a las esclavas como prostitutas a su servicio el vinculo queda atrofiado , pero tu no lo hiciste , desde el principio tu intención fue la de ayudarlas en lo posible , no podías liberarlas pero intentaste que tuvieran la mejor vida posible por eso la unión era mas fuerte , y ellas podían sentir tus sentimientos , pero no las amas , las ves como amigas , confidentes y amantes y la unión no se completaba , la única de la que te has enamorado es Hermione.

Harry se ruborizo al oírle decir que estaba enamorado de Hermione , pero no quería reconocer sus sentimientos.

-No se de donde sacas que Hermione es diferente a las demás.

-De su collar , cuando la vi ayer se habia vuelto dorado es porque ambos os habéis enamorado y habéis aceptado el hecho de estar juntos para siempre , de hecho-Remus sonrió al imaginarse al reacción de Harry-estáis casados.

-Que?-si Harry no hubiera estado sentado se habría caído al suelo.

-Habéis aceptado voluntariamente una unión mágica que supone estar unidos toda la vida , sabes lo que significa eso según las leyes del Imperio.

-Legalmente es un matrimonio , que fuera involuntario no cambia nada-reconoció Harry-Hay alguna sorpresa mas?

-Una vez que el matrimonio ha resuelto sus diferencias puede dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

-El siguiente paso?

-Tener hijos-explico Remus.

-Nunca había oído que una esclava tuviera hijos de su amo-replico Harry.

-Eso es porque los creadores del collar no querían que nacieran niños hasta que los futuros padres se enamoraran para que los niños no crecieran en un matrimonio sin amor,

Pero una vez completada la unión los hechizos anticonceptivos del collar se suprimen y –Remus se detuvo un momento antes de hablar-y se activan los hechizos de fertilidad para que puedan tener hijos pronto.

Harry miraba sorprendido a Remus mientras recordaba lo que Hermione y él habían hecho la noche anterior. Hermione podría quedarse embarazada de él! Dada la eficacia de los hechizos de fertilidad lo mas probable es que ya lo estuviera , lo curioso es que la idea le gustaba , ya se podía imaginar con una versión en miniatura de Hermione mientras le enseñaba a leer. Debía hablar con ella y explicarle esto! Si en verdad estaba embarazada no le iba a permitir participar en la guerra , no iba a poner en peligro a su mujer y a su hijo(Harry ni siquiera era consciente de que pensaba en Hermione como su esposa) por nada del mundo!

Remus observo en silencio a Harry , no necesitaba poder leer su mente para saber lo que pensaba , tenia la misma expresión que tenía James cuando supo que Voldemort iba tras su hijo , la determinación de proteger a su familia como fuera , se levanto y dejo unos documentos en la mesa del despacho de Harry.

-Bueno Harry e de irme , te dejo los informes de mi investigación para que los revises-le dijo antes de salir , Harry asintió distraídamente mientras Remus se iba , en ese momento lo único en que podía pensar era en Hermione con una gran barriga , y le gustaba MUCHO esa imagen.

Mientras Harry planeaba cuartos para bebes , y que si Hermione tenia una hija no le permitiría salir con chicos hasta que cumpliera 40 años como mínimo , Tonks había encontrado a Penélope Clearwater (la novia de Percy) y las llevaba ella y a Ginny a ver a los Weasley.

-Ginny!-el grito del señor Weasley alerto al resto de la familia , que salio a recibir a los recién llegados ,los besos , abrazos y bienvenidas no se hicieron esperar.

-Oh Ginny me alegro tanto de verte , hemos estado muy preocupados por ti-la señora Weasley no podía soltar a su hija.

-Esto bien mama-la tranquilizo Ginny –no me ha pasado nada malo.

-Por supuesto que no te ha pasado nada malo-se oyó la voz sarcástica de Ron-salvo ser raptada y convertida en una puta.

Tonks estaba a punto de sacar la varita para hechizar al idito..este a Ron , cuando Ginny se la adelanto y para sorpresa de todos le dio una bofetada a su hermano.

-Como te atreves a llamarme puta? , yo no me he acostado con nadie ,a diferencia de tu noviecita Lavender!

Todos la escucharon sorprendidos , pero fue Percy quien hablo el primero.

-Estas diciendo que Potter y tu no..?

-No , y últimamente ni siquiera me convoca solo llama a Granger.

Los Weasley miraron sorprendidos a Tonks en busca de respuestas , aunque ella no tenía todas las que querían.

-Harry no suele hacer nada las primeras veces que nos convoca, normalmente espera a conocernos mejor y a que estemos mas cómodas con él, aunque no suele tardar mas de dos semanas , no se la razón por la que ha sido diferente con Ginny .

-Tal vez sea porque Ginny es una niña – sugirió Penélope.

-Podría ser –acepto Tonks- en todo caso solo Harry tiene la respuesta.

-Y eso que cambia?-pregunto curioso Fred.

-En realidad no cambia nada , no hay ninguna ley que indique que un amo deba tener sexo con su esclava, simplemente es lo habitual ,pero con Harry no hay nada habitual.

-Pero podemos volver a ver a Ginny? –pregunto la señora Weasley.

-Por supuesto , pueden ver a Ginny cuando quieran , de hecho se quedara todo el día con ustedes yo vendré a buscarla esta noche.

-Y Penny , podría quedarse ella también también?-pregunto Percy

-Penny no es una esclava-aclaro Tonks- puede hacer lo que quiera e ir donde le de la gana , yo e de marcharme volveré esta noche a por Ginny , a si están pensando en huir con Ginny no lo hagan , es perder el tiempo Harry puede convocarla ante él aunque se encuentre en el lugar mas alejado y protegido del mundo.

-Incluso en Hogwarts?-pregunto George

-Incluso en Hogwarts-respondió Tonks – de todas maneras Inglaterra no es el lugar mas seguro para un Weasley en este momento-y se desapareció.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa , cuanto mas nos alejemos , mas difícil será que Potter nos encuentre-empezó Ron.

-De que hablas?-pregunto el señor Weasley

-De Ginny , por supuesto . no podemos permitir que vuelva con Potter.

-Es que no has oído a Tonks? Potter puede convocar a Ginny donde quiera que este.

-Pero…

Es suficiente-interrumpió la señora Weasley – Fred tiene razón huir no solucionaría nada , si me disculpáis quiero tener una conversación de mujer a mujer con Ginny.

La señora Weasley acompaño a Ginny al interior de la tienda , gracias a un hechizo de expansión era mas grande que la Madriguera y tenia todo lo que una familia podía necesitar. La señora Weasley se sentó en un sillón del salón y lanzo varios hechizos para asegurar que nadie les escuchara por ningún método mágico conocido antes de hablar con su hija.

-Está bien Ginny cuéntame lo que ha pasado , como es posible que en un año y medio Potter no halla dormido contigo?

Ginny observo a su madre dubitativa sin contestar , la señora Weasley interpreto mal sus dudas.

-Si te da vergüenza haber fallado en tu misión no te preocupes , te ayudare a lograrlo ahora que estoy aquí.

-No es eso madre-negó Ginny-no quiero traicionar a Potter , sabes lo que el collar me haría si lo hiciese.

-No le estas traicionando –le mintió su madre – esto es por el bien de Potter , Albus ya te ha explicado porque es necesario hacer esto , Voldemort regresara e irá a por Harry Potter es necesario que antes de que ocurra Potter se halla aliado con Dumbledore para que este le pueda proteger y guiar , tu misión es darnos información que ayude a Albus en ese fin y si puedes persuadir a Potter de que el director Dumbledore solo quiere su bienestar , si Potter sigue con esa alianza acabara muerto , solo Dumbledore puede protegerle de Voldemort.

Ginny asintió ante las palabras de su madre y empezó a hablar.

-Me temo que no puedo decirte gran cosa de la alianza , se que Tonks es parte de ella y sospecho que tiene una base importante en Suiza , ya que Potter va bastante allí , pero son muy discretos y no hablan de ello delante mía , Potter tiene bastantes reuniones , pero no sabría decirte cuales son por la alianza y cuales por sus labores de príncipe .

-No importa , cuando Dumbledore guie a Potter deberá conocer todos sus movimientos, con quienes se reúne?

-Se reúne con muchos políticos de Asia y Europa .

Hum..-la señora Weasley pensó en lo que le había dicho su hija-Lo que te voy a contar es secreto Ginny , Albus ha oído rumores de que el imperio Otomano está librando una guerra no declarada contra los señores de la guerra de Asia y las mafias del este de Europa , que son el autentico poder en esas tierras .

-Y los ministerios de magia?-interrumpió Ginny.

-Están controladas por las mafias y los señores de la guerra , además tienen mucha influencia en el mundo muggle y controlan buena parte de las actividades criminales que hay en el mundo muggle como el contrabando de armas y el blanqueo de dinero además de muchas legales, Albus sospecha que el sultán Selim pretende controlar los enormes recursos que los señores de la guerra y las mafias poseen , dominar Asia y el Este de Europa y luego ir a por el resto del mundo.

-Eso es terrible!-exclamo Ginny.

-Y una locura , si sigue adelante es probable que acabe muerto o en azkaban , por eso es preciso que nos ayudes , para que el ansia de poder de su abuelo no condene a Harry , necesitamos saber todo lo que hace Potter y alejarle de su abuelo antes de que sea tarde.

Ginny asintió y empezó a contar a su madre lo que había oído, no imaginaba que cada palabra que decía estaba siendo escuchada .

Mientras en Inglaterra MacNAir nuevo ministro de magia con su segundo al mando Crouch a su lado, se dirigía a los empleados del ministerio y a los medios de comunicación reunidos para su investidura

-He asumido este puesto con el fin de proteger las sagradas tradiciones y cultura de nuestro mundo y a sus ciudadanos , no hace ni dos días que Dolores Umbridge una respetada miembro de nuestro ministerio fue asesinada , no es mas que un ataque mas a las familias sangrepura que tratan de preservar la pureza del mundo mágico , hemos sabido que numerosas familias sangrepura como los Weasley , los Bones y los Black han abandonado el país , por miedo a ser las próximas victimas no podemos permitir que las familias antiguas desaparezcan , porque con ellas desaparece nuestro pasado y la posibilidad de un futuro brillante , es por ello que hemos tomado una serie de decisiones para proteger a las familias sangrepura que quedan y asegurar su continuidad y prosperidad , el señor Crouch , subsecretario del ministerio pasara a explicárselas- Tras esas palabras Crouch dio un paso adelante para hacer publicas las nuevas medidas , a partir de ese momento cualquier mago o bruja que no pueda demostrar ser un sangrepura , pasaría a ser ciudadano de tercera categoría en Inglaterra , la siguiente fase en el plan del señor Oscuro daba comienzo.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling, también he cogido algunas ideas del libro "Ángel de plata" de Johanna Lindsey aunque no es ni mucho menos una adaptación del libro.

Capítulo doce

La llegada de Tonks interrumpió los pensamientos de Harry sobre bebes .

-Hola Tonks , has dejado a Ginny con sus familiares?

-Así es también he llevado a Penélope con ellos-respondió Tonks.

-Excelente , veamos que esta haciendo –Harry pulso unos botones en el teclado de su mesa , apareció una pantalla de ordenador en la pared detrás de él , con un toque a los botones la pantalla se ilumino y se vio imágenes de las habitaciones de la tienda de los Weasley , Harry hizo que la habitación donde están los Weasley ocupe toda la pantalla , bufo al escuchar la idea de ron de huir , finalmente Ginny y su madre se quedaron solos y pudieron ver la traición de Ginny , cuando terminaron la charla y se reunieron de nuevo con el resto de los Weasley Harry apago la pantalla y se volvió a Tonks.

-Parece que Ginny ha descubierto muchas cosas – sonrío Harry

-Aun no me creo que Dumbledore halla permitido que una niña se convierta en esclava para espiarte , y lo peor es que su madre lo consiente y le anima a seducirte! En que piensa esa mujer?

-Probablemente en los miles de galeones que Dumbledore le ha pagado - opino Harry – además tanto su marido como su hijo Percy estaban progresando mucho en el ministerio para ser unos traidores a la sangre

-Sigue siendo repugnante , y que vas a hacer con ella?

-Nada , solo asegurarnos de que no averigüe nada que no queramos que Dumbledore sepa ,nos será muy útil para pasar información falsa y ahora además podremos espiar a los Weasley , los hechizos que la señora Weasley ha usado no sirven de nada frente a las cámaras y micrófonos que hay en la tienda.

-Crees que es prudente? No conviene subestimarla , si ha sido capaz de encontrar una manera de engañar al collar es que es mas lista de lo que piensas.

-No ha sido ella la que engaña al collar , ella cree realmente que lo que hace es por mi bien Dumbledore y la señora Weasley le han lavado bien el cerebro , no se da cuenta de que me esta traicionando y por tanto el collar no detecta nada , en realidad Dumbledore ha sido bastante listo al escogerla , quien sospecharía de una esclava de 15 años?

-Tu

Harry se echo a reír ante la respuesta de Tonks.

-Digamos que me pareció sospechoso , los mortifagos no habían tocado a ninguna sangrepura , por suerte a Dumbledore no se le ocurrió enseñarle oclumancia.

-Fue una suerte – reconoció Tonks – lo que no entiendo es como lo arreglo Dumbledore para que la raptaran los mortifagos.

-Yo tampoco y me inquieta , no se que relación tiene el viejo con los raptos , hasta que secuestraron a Ginny creí que era una operación de algunos mortifagos , pero si Dumbledore ha hecho que rapten a una sangrepura es obvio que esta relacionado con ellos, aunque no veo que beneficio saca de que las alumnas a su cuidado sean raptadas , no es bueno para su reputación y al viejo le importa mucho mantener su imagen inmaculada.

-Y los espías?-pregunto Tonks-No saben nada?

-Me temo que no , están tan confusos como nosotros , esperemos que ahora que tenemos a alguien cercano a Dumbledore vigilado las 24 horas del día averigüemos algo , y si no pasaremos al plan B.

-El plan B?

-Le metemos un frasco de Veritaserum por la garganta a la señora Weasley y le sacamos todo lo que sepa – explico Harry

-Buen método –aprobó Tonks – voto por usarlo.

-Yo también , pero el consejo no esta de acuerdo-explico Harry- les parece que espiar todo lo que hace durante el día es mas ético , por cierto te he dicho que me he casado?

Tonks casi se cae de la silla al oír a Harry.

-Que? como? Con quien?

Harry se hecho a reír y le explico a Tonks lo que Remus le había explicado mientras le enseñaba el informe que Remus le había dado.

-Lo bueno es que ahora sabemos como funcionan los hechizos que lleva el collar y es posible que podamos deshacerlos-concluyo Harry.

-Podría ser libre?-pregunto Tonks esperanzada.

-No sabia que estar a mi servicio fuera tan malo –murmuro Harry

-No lo digo por ti , de hecho eres mil veces mejor que mi anterior amo , él me trataba como un juguete sexual tu me has tratado como una amiga y una confidente , pero..

-Quieres tu libertad-termino Harry por ella,

-Así es , aunque a veces olvido que no soy libre por la forma en que tratas.

-Hare todo lo posible para cumplir tu deseo , pero no será fácil , el que creo los collares pretendía que el vinculo fuera irrompible – Harry no quería que Tonks se decepcionaba demasiado si al final fallaban , había visto los hechizos y como estaban unidos y sabia que podían tardar años en lograr una solución.

Tonks asintió al comprender las intenciones de Harry era consciente de que la solución , si llegaba , podía tardar bastante.

-Y como ha reaccionado Hermione al saber que es una princesa?

-Aun no se lo he dicho , me preocupa como se lo tomara , en su caso si que no hay forma de deshacerlo , por no mencionar el pequeño detalle de que podría estar embarazada

-Tendrás que decírselo Harry , tiene derecho a saberlo , de todas maneras si lo que dices del collar es cierto no creo que tengas problemas , sino siempre puedes dormir en el sofá –bromeo Tonks.

-He dormido en lugares peores durante las guerras en Asia y Europa-le recordó Harry

-Eso me preocupa , como ha sabido Dumbledore lo ocurrido en esas tierras?

-Bromeas? Pasamos dos años luchando contra ellos para evitar que extendieran sus operaciones a nuestro territorio , no podemos ocultar algo así por completo – dijo Harry.

-Y porque lo intentamos?-pregunto Tonks.

-Para evitar que la gente pensara que estábamos intentando invadir esos países , si bien esos miserables no tienen tanto poder como la señora Weasley dice , si eran muy influyentes , y ahora todo eso ,sus ejércitos , dinero , empresas y demás esta bajo nuestro control .

-Tuyo , en realidad- le recordó Tonks- tu dirigiste la guerra y te ocupas del botín.

-Vale , mío – reconoció Harry-bueno he de ir a ver a mi princesa y explicar…- Harry se detuvo cuando la pantalla de su ordenador se ilumino con el aviso de un mensaje de prioridad máxima , cuando abrió el mensaje quedo asombrado , y decidió imprimirlo para que Tonks lo leyera.

-Ocurre algo?-pregunto Tonks había notado como le cambiaba el rostro a Harry al leer el mensaje , Harry no le dijo nada pero le paso una de las copias que había impreso , Tonks leyó la primera página y quedo tan asombrada como él.

-Como han podido aprobar algo así tan rápido?-pregunto Tonks sorprendida.

-Con toda la gente que hemos evacuado para evitar que los asesinen ya no queda nadie que intente frenar a los mortifagos – le explico Harry

-Pero aun así cuando entren en vigor esas leyes..

-Ya han entrado en vigor-le interrumpió Harry que había leído todo el mensaje-un tercio de los empleados del ministerio han sido despedidos por no ser sangrepura , también varios sanadores de San Mugo y algunos miembros del personal docente de Hogwarts como el profesor Flitwick , aunque el profesor Snape conserva el empleo , por suerte aun no se han registrado ataques contra mestizos , pero con una ley que permite a los sangrepura maldecir a los mestizos sin ningún castigo solo con afirmar que temían que les atacasen no tardaran mucho.

-Es una locura! Y que hace Dumbledore?

-De momento despedir al jefe de la casa Ravenclaw e informar a los alumnos que no sean sangrepura que no podrán volver a Hogwarts , eso si no les devolverán la matricula que han abonado-le conto Harry.

-Y la alianza que hará?

-Habrá una reunión del consejo esta tarde , nuestros espías no pueden venir antes , en cuanto oigamos su informe decidiremos , mientras Amelia quiere saber exactamente con que fuerzas contamos y que preparación tienen , también tenemos que ver si entre los evacuados hay magos y brujas que estén interesados en unirse a nosotros , quiero que te ocupes de ello , revisa sus expedientes , por suerte les hicimos un breve interrogatorio al traerles aquí en previsión de esta eventualidad , sobre todo nos interesan aurores , interruptores de maldición , sanadores y pocionistas , aunque todo aquel que desee unirse será bienvenido .

Tonks asintió y marcho a realizar su misión.

Tras la marcha de Tonks , Harry decidió ir a buscar a Hermione la encontró en la biblioteca(curioso verdad) rodeada de varios libros que bien podían usarse de armas para golpear a alguien de lo gruesos que eran . Hermione al ver entrar a Harry se puso de inmediato en pie en la posición de respeto habitual , con la cabeza baja , pero esta vez Harry se sintió molesto al verla en esa postura sumisa.

-Levanta , la cabeza Hermione , y acompáñame e de hablar contigo-pidió Harry.

Hermione hizo lo que Harry le pidió y le acompaño hasta unos cómodos sillones de lectura , donde ambos se sentaron , Hermione podía notar que Harry estaba nervioso por algo.

-Bueno Hermione hay algo que debo contarte , pero e de rogarte que escuches hasta el final antes de interrumpirme-Hermione asintió y escucho mientras Harry le explicaba sobre el collar y su nueva situación , cuando Harry termino estaba confusa ante los sentimientos contradictorios que tenia , confusión , sorpresa y por alguna razón felicidad.

-creí que el vinculo era irrompible-logro decir Hermione al oír el final de la explicación.

-Seguimos unidos –explico Harry- y lo estaremos para siempre , sigues sin poder hacerme daño o traicionarme , pero yo tampoco puedo hacértelo a ti pero ya no es un vinculo de amo y esclava , sino un vinculo entre iguales .

Hermione intentaba entender lo que Harry le decía.

-Entonces si quiero volver con mis padres …podría hacerlo?

-Quieres abandonarme y volver a Inglaterra?-pregunto Harry calmado aunque por dentro estaba mas que temeroso de oír una respuesta afirmativa..

-Hermione abrió la boca para decir que si pero se dio cuenta de que seria mentir , no quería dejar a Harry , echaba de menos a sus padres pero no deseaba abandonar al amor de su vida sino traer a su familia a donde estaba ella.

-No , aunque me gustaría ver a mis padres.

-Puedo arreglarlo para que vengan aquí si lo deseas-propuso Harry.

Hermione salto sobre Harry para abrazarlo cuando le dijo eso .

-De veras? Y porque no lo has hecho antes?

-Para empezar no me lo pediste , aunque arregle que salieran del país antes de que les borraran la memoria-le dijo Harry ,-el ministerio borra la memoria de las familias de las chicas secuestradas y el proceso es irreversible.

-Porque hace eso el ministerio? – pregunto Hermione

-La versión oficial es que lo hacen para evitar que recurran a la justica muggle y revelen nuestra existencia , la real es que no desean que el publico sepa cuantas jóvenes han sido raptadas y por eso silencian a sus familias- le dijo Harry

-Y porque no los has traído aquí?

-No quería que nada interrumpiera tu instrucción – ante la mirada confusa de Hermione explico - será mejor que ponga todas las cartas sobre la mesa .Te has preguntado alguna vez porque te compre Hermione?

-Bueno la razón es obvia , me encontraste guapa y querías llevarme a tu cama-la respuesta de Hermione no ocultaba cierto resentimiento.

-No Hermione –negó Harry-te compre por tu cerebro , cuando te vi por primera vez te reíste , ese era un comportamiento extraño para una esclava de collar por lo que vi tu mente , y eres algo asombroso , vi talento ,inteligencia , valor , determinación y el potencial para ser una de las brujas mas poderosas de nuestra generación , y pensé que podíamos usarte.

-Usarme para que?

-Para la alianza ,necesitamos de todos los magos capaces que podamos reunir y no soportaba la idea de que alguien tan hábil acabara siento la esclava sexual de algún mago que jamás te permitiría desarrollar tu potencial , por eso te compre.-explico Harry.

-Y porque me entregaste a Hadji?

-Tenias muchas virtudes pero también graves debilidades que debíamos corregir , demasiados prejuicios sobre la magia , sobre el funcionamiento del mundo y sobre todo una terquedad que haría que no aceptaras ideas contrarias a tu visión del mundo y que haría que no dejaras de luchar contra tu situación y buscar una forma de escapar haciendo imposible tu instrucción , teníamos que cambiar eso , en especial porque sabíamos que la guerra en Inglaterra estallaría en menos de dos años y una persona normal tardaría 5 años en aprender las habilidades que necesitábamos enseñarte .

-Y dejaste que Hadji se divirtiera conmigo para doblegar mi voluntad-Hermione estaba MUY ENFADADA con Harry.

-En realidad , dado que Hadji es homosexual , no creo que se divirtiera mucho , aparte de ser un experto en crear ilusiones mentales-le revelo Harry.

-Ilusiones? me estas diciendo que todo lo que hice con Hadji….

-Solo ocurrió en tu mente , yo soy el único hombre que te ha tocado y que te tocara jamás-concluyo Harry.

-Fuiste cruel.

-Era necesario si quería que estuvieras lista para entrar en la alianza antes de que la situación en Inglaterra llegara a un punto critico , por desgracia esta a punto de llegar a ese punto , el ministerio ya ha ido a por las criaturas mágicas y a por los muggleborns y ahora ha empezado con los mestizos-Harry le mostro el mensaje que había recibido ese día.

Hermione leyó el informe sorprendida , no porque el ministerio aprobara unas leyes racistas en injustas , sino por la forma de hacerlo , tan publica y notoria.

-No tiene sentido , es imposible que algo así no provoque una sublevación en masa y eso el ministerio debería saberlo-opino Hermione al terminar de leer el informe.

-Han atacado a las criaturas mágicas y a los muggleborns y nadie ha movido un dedo – le recordó Harry- solo la intervención de la alianza impidió una masacre.

-Pero fingieron actuar para defender a la gente de los secuestros ….

-Y ahora fingen actuar para evitar asesinatos , pero tienes razón , no tiene sentido , los muggleborns son minoría pero entre el 80 y el 90 de la población mágica es mestiza dependiendo de hasta donde miren su árbol genealógico.

-Que quieres decir?-pregunto Hermione.

-Normalmente se considera sangrepura a aquel mago que en al menos 3 generaciones no tiene ningún antepasado muggle o muggleborn , pero cuanto mas atrás en el árbol genealógico decida mirar el ministerio mas magos mestizos encontrara –explico Harry-si mirasen los últimos 1000 años el 99,9 por ciento de la población seria mestiza , pero dudo que lleguen a tanto.

-Y hasta donde llegaran?-pregunto Hermione.

-No lo se-reconoció Harry – esta tarde se reunirá la alianza y oiremos el informe de nuestros espías entonces sabremos algo mas y podremos decidir que hacer.

Hermione medito un momento sobre lo que había oído antes de preguntar.

-Cuanto me falta para estar preparada para entrar en la alianza?

Harry estaba temiendo que Hermione le hiciera esa pregunta , y una vez mas maldijo el collar que llevaba , pero esta vez no era por no poder liberar a sus esclavas sino porque una de las consecuencias del vinculo que compartía ahora con Hermione era que no podían mentirse el uno al otro , por lo que tuvo que reconocer la verdad.

-Estas mas que lista para unirte a nosotros.

-Entonces porque no me has pedido que entrara en la alianza? No fue para eso que me compraste-pregunto Hermione

-Porque es arriesgado y no soportaba la idea de que te pasara nada , para mi tu eres lo mas importante del mundo.

Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante las palabras de Harry pero eso no cambiaria su decisión .

-Quiero entrar en la alianza.

-No-negó Harry- tajante , no permitiré que te pongas en peligro.

-No puedes impedírmelo , ya no soy tu esclava-le reto Hermione

-Pero soy uno de los miembros del consejo y puedo vetar tu entrada , no te pondrás en peligro ni a ti , ni al bebe que probablemente lleves en tu interior .

-Bebe? Las esclavas no se quedan embarazadas el collar lo impide.

-Tu ya no eres esclava , los hechizos anticonceptivos del collar se anularon al convertirte en mi esposa y se activaron los hechizos de fertilidad le conto Harry.

-Así que estoy embarazada? – pregunto Hermione ilusionada.

-No lo sabremos hasta dentro de unos días , pero es muy probable esos hechizos son muy eficaces y si estas embarazada no puedes realizar actividades que pongan en peligro tu vida o la del bebe , por si no te has dado cuenta soy el heredero al trono y ya que no tengo hijos el bebe que casi seguro llevas dentro de ti será sultán algún día .

-Seré cuidadosa –le aseguro Hermione – jamás pondría en peligro a mi hijo.

-Tienes que entender la importancia que tendría ese niño, mi abuelo no tiene mas descendientes vivos que yo , si yo muriera sin un hijo la lucha por el trono podría provocar una guerra civil .

-Entiendo , pero debe haber algo que pueda hacer sin arriesgar mi vida – propuso Hermione.

Harry considero un momento la propuesta de Hermione, antes de decidir.

-Puedes actuar como consejera , según tus instructores eres una excelente estratega ,nos puedes ayudar a planificar nuestros movimientos – ofreció Harry.

-De acuerdo-acepto Hermione – hasta saber si estoy embarazada me dedicare a aconsejarte , pero si no lo estoy me dejaras luchar.

-Me parece bien , esta tarde hay una reunión del consejo y vendrás conmigo , pero antes creo que debes saber cual es la situación exacta en la que estamos . y empezó a contarle a Hermione la situación.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos papeles cuando el espejo que tenia en la mesa brillo indicando que algún miembro de la orden quería hablar con él , cogió el espejo y el rostro de Molly Weasley apareció en él.

-Me alegro saber de ti Molly , tienes novedades?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-Bastantes , estamos en un campo que la alianza ha preparado para la gente que se ha llevado de Inglaterra, no te puedo decir el lugar exacto ya que nos trajeron apareciéndose, pero tiene una de las barreras protectoras mas fuertes que he visto , además de numerosos hechizos y encantamientos para defender el lugar- conto Molly.

-Parece un lugar seguro .

-Lo es , se necesitarían cientos de magos para destruir sus defensas y aun así tardarían días , la alianza tendría tiempo de sobra de enviar ayuda .-dijo la señora Weasley.

Dumbledore pensó en lo que decía la señora Weasley , habría preferido que el lugar estuviera mal defendido para poder ofrecer su protección a los refugiados , a condición de que se unieran a la orden del fénix claro, pero no podría ser , tampoco era prioritario lo importante era atraer a Potter , no solo tendría la influencia y el dinero de la casa Potter también al niño que vivió , por no mencionar el pequeño detalle de que Potter controlaba los ejércitos , dinero , empresas y territorios de los señores de la guerra y organizaciones mafiosas que había destruido , seria un poderoso aliado (o mas bien marioneta).

-Has podido ver a Ginny?-Dumbledore decidió ir a lo importante.

-Si la han traído hoy para que la viéramos, también han traído a esa cazafortunas que sale con mi hijo Percy.

Dumbledore decidió ignorar ese comentario.

-Y que avances a logrado Ginny en su misión?

-Me temo que no ha avanzado nada – reconoció la señora Weasley - parece que a Potter le interesa mas esa zorra de Hermione Granger que mi hija , de todas maneras ha logrado averiguar que Nymphadora Tonks es un miembro de la alianza y una de las esclavas de Potter , que tienen una sede en Suiza y que Potter se reúne con numerosos políticos de Asia y Europa.

A Dumbledore le costo ocultar su desagrado , en casi año y medio lo único que había logrado esa niña tonta era eso! Que Potter se reuniera con políticos de Asia y Europa era normal el imperio Otomano controla parte de esos continentes , que la alianza tuviera una base en Suiza era irrelevante ya que tenían numerosas bases y todas muy bien escondidas y protegidas y que Tonks era esclava no le servia de nada , sin embargo había una cosa que tal vez fuera útil.

-Que significa que Potter prefiere a Granger que a tu hija?

-Eso mismo Granger es esclava de Potter y por lo que dice Ginny ha resultado ser muy hábil en la cama , llego al rango de favorita en un tiempo record , duermen juntos casi todas las noches y Potter parece ser que es muy generoso con ella y le hace muchos regalos – explico la señora Weasley.

Dumbledore sonrío , recordaba muy bien a Granger , inteligente , talentosa y con un gran respeto por él , si tal vez Hermione Granger sea el medio para atraer a Potter , debía actuar rápido y localizar a la familia de la chica.

Seamos Finieran se encontraba paseando en el Callejón Diago acababa de comprar los libros correspondientes al ultimo curso de Hogwarts cuando se encontró con Draco Malfoy -

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí , si es el mestizo Sammy , para que compras los libros de texto no sabes que los sucios mestizos como tu ya no pueden ir a Hogwarts?-le dijo Malfoy arrogante.

-Que no pueda ir a Hogwarts no impide que estudie en casa-respondió Seamos sin dejarse acobardar.

-No necesitas los libros , en cambio a mi si me hacen falta –le dijo Malfoy mientras intentaba quitárselos , pero Seamos no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se los robasen ambos chico forcejearon y Malfoy cayo al suelo y saco su varita- como te atreves a golpear a un sangrepura? Crucio! Seamos Finieran recibió la maldición y cayo gritando Draco levanto la maldición cuando llegaron los aurores , en ese momento la gente se había reunido esperando el arresto de Malfoy.

-Que ha ocurrido?-pregunto Yaxley jefe del cuerpo de aurores que acababa de llegar con el auror Dawlish.

-No ocurre nada –contesto Draco Malfoy – este mestizo me golpeo y tuve que defenderme.

-Comprendo señor Malfoy , Dawlish arresta al mestizo -ordeno Yaxley

-No será necesario , creo que ya ha aprendido la lección-dijo Malfoy-seguro que no volverá a hacerlo.

-Es usted demasiado amable , perdonando al mestizo – alabo Yaxley que luego se dirigió a Seamos - será mejor que te comportes mejor a partir de ahora has tenido suerte de que el señor Malfoy sea tan generoso para perdonar tu agresión y evitar que vayas a Azkaban – después se marcho con Dawlish y Malfoy.

Seamos no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo , Malfoy le insulto , intento robarle y la lanzo la maldición cruciatus en medio del callejón Diago y casi le encierran a él en Azkaban! Se estaba dando cuenta de para que servían las leyes que había aprobado el ministerio y no era el único , la gente que había visto lo ocurrido estaba molesta y empezaba a hablar de que había que hacer algo.

Mientras Yaxley , Dawlish y Draco se habían alejado de allí.

-Lo has hecho muy bien Draco-le felicito Yaxley – unos cuantos incidentes como este y los mestizos se sublevaran.

-Y cuando lo hagan los aniquilaremos y los sangrepura gobernaremos el mundo mágico-termino Malfoy

-Crees que es una buena idea? –pregunto Dawlish- nos superan en numero 4 a 1.

-No temas nuestro señor ha pensado en ello- le tranquilizo Yaxley –muy pronto habremos limpiado el mundo mágico Ingles de aquellos indignos de usar la magia.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling, también he cogido algunas ideas del libro "Ángel de plata" de Johanna Lindsey aunque no es ni mucho menos una adaptación del libro.

Capítulo trece

Cuando Hermione llego a la base de la alianza se quedo impresionada , si bien el edificio era mas pequeño que Hogwarts estaba mucho mejor defendido , las barreras y hechizos protectores del lugar hacían que las de Hogwarts pareciesen un trabajo de alumnos de primero , cuando se lo dijo a Harry este rio.

-No deberías sorprenderte Inglaterra es la nación mas atrasada del mundo mágico , mientras el resto de naciones progresan , ellos llevan años rebajando el nivel educativo y prohibiendo la magia mas avanzada porque la magia de la elite de sangrepura esta tan debilitada a causa de la endogamia que no puede hacer mas-explico Harry.

-Pero Dumbledore ha creado las defensas de Hogwarts y es el mago mas grande de la época-respondió Hermione.

-Es el mago mas fuerte de Inglaterra – aclaro Harry- hay muchos magos mas fuertes que él en otros países , y si nadie le supera en Inglaterra es porque no se les da la oportunidad de aprender lo necesario para hacerlo , tu podrías superarle sin problemas , tu núcleo mágico es mucho mayor que el suyo.

-Eso no lo puedes saber.

-Te hicimos el hechizo para ver tu núcleo mágico mientras dormías la primera noche, tenia que estar seguro de que tenias la capacidad suficiente para lograr completar tu instrucción a tiempo-le revelo Harry.

Hermione quedo muda en ese momento pero al final venció su curiosidad.

-Que nivel tengo? –pregunto a su marido

-1460 - respondió Harry-el nivel de Dumbledore es de 1280 y Voldemort alcanzo 1260.

Hermione estaba sorprendida pero sobre todo estaba furiosa . Ahora entendía porque el viejo manipulador no le permitió aprender Aritmancia ni duelo , no quería que se hiciera demasiado poderosa! Respiro hondo para calmarse y decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema.

-Y tu? Que nivel tienes? quiero asegurarme de que el padre de mis futuros hijos este a mi altura – bromeo Hermione.

-1600 – respondió Harry – es lo bastante bueno para ti?

Hermione quedo con la boca abierta , Merlín tenia un nivel de 1502 y era el único mago de la historia que había superado los 1500 , los 4 fundadores estaban entre los 1450 y 1480 .

-Estas diciendo que eres el mago mas fuerte de la historia?- pregunto Hermione.

-Tengo el potencial que no es lo mismo , pero para desarrollarlo necesito entrenamiento como cualquier otro mago-respondió Harry.

Hermione asintió ante las palabras de Harry , mientras hablaban habían llegado a una amplia sala , en el centro de la sala había una alargada mesa con docenas de sillas , la mayoría ya estaban ocupadas , a Hermione le costo mantener la compostura al reconocer a los magos sentados en ella , había mas de una docena de ministros y altos cargos de los principales ministerios de magia , representantes de la Confederación internacional de Magos , importantes empresarios de todo el mundo que harían parecer a los Malfoy un caso de la caridad , varios de los magos mas conocidos y mágicamente poderosos de Inglaterra y del resto del mundo mágico , aunque lo mas sorprendente fue la presencia de otras criaturas mágicas como los goblin , los centauros , vampiros , licántropos y veela en la sala , Harry ya le había explicado que la alianza era poderosa pero hasta ese momento no había podido comprender el autentico poder que tenia .

-Que esta haciendo ella aquí?- pregunto Moody

-Viene conmigo-respondió Harry , luego se dirigió al resto de los presentes- les presento a mi esposa y consejera Hermione Jane Potter.

Hermione se sintió feliz de que Harry la presentara como su esposa y no solo como su consejera ante ellos , aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo incomoda al notar todas las miradas puestas en ella , finalmente un hombre de cabello oscuro hablo.

-Esposa! Harry no puedo creer que te hallas casado y no hallas invitado a tu padrino a la boda , es que no sabes que las bodas son el lugar ideal para conocer mujeres?

Harry soltó una carcajada , nada sorprendido de la inmadurez de Sirius , después de acompañar a Hermione hasta dos sillas vacías y de que se sentaran explico a los presentes lo ocurrido , todos escucharon sorprendidos al oír la verdadera naturaleza del collar.

-Todo eso es muy interesante , pero tenemos asuntos mas serios de los que ocuparnos ahora – intervino Moody.

-Cierto – dijo Amelia Bones- Greengrass , que nos puedes decir de las nuevas leyes aprobadas por el ministerio de magia Británico?

El señor Greengrass se puso en pie , era el espía mejor colocado de la alianza en el ministerio .

-Me temo que no traigo buenas noticias , el señor oscuro , ha decidido acabar con los mestizos y estas leyes no son mas que el principio de lo que esta por llegar.

-El principio?-pregunto el ministro italiano Totti-que mas pueden hacer? Han dejado a los mestizos sin prácticamente ningún derecho.

-El objetivo de estas leyes es provocar a los mestizos –explico Greengrass – varios seguidores del señor oscuro van a aprovechar esas leyes para atacar y abusar impunemente de los magos que no sean sangrepura con el fin de causar descontento y hacer que se subleven , entonces les destruirán.

-Eso no tiene sentido – opino Harry no hay suficientes sangrepura en Inglaterra para que puedan ganar esa guerra.

-Tal vez tengan aliados , como magos extranjeros o criaturas oscuras- sugirió Sirius.

-No cuentan con apoyo de magos extranjeros , aunque si de los gigantes , dementores y algunos licántropos , pero no es suficiente sobre todo porque el señor oscuro ha decidido que solo aquellos magos que en al menos 5 generaciones no tengan antepasados muggles o muggleborns pueden ser considerados sangrepura- informo Greengrass.

-Nada de esto tiene sentido – intervino Nicolás Flamel-es imposible que puedan ganar y eso cualquiera puede verlo , hay algo que no sabemos.

-Me temo que es toda la información que tengo -dijo Greengrass- lo único que puedo añadir es que algunos mortifagos también tienen dudas pero los miembros del circulo interno aseguran que todo esta previsto.

-No hay duda de que hay algo mas detrás de todo esto que desconocemos , la pregunta es el que –dijo Amelia Bones .

-Deben contar con algún apoyo que desconocemos-dijo Ragnock presidente de Gringotts.

-Para poder ganar necesitan el apoyo de alguien muy poderoso y con un gran ejercito , y no hay muchos magos que cumplan esos requisitos , si alguno de ellos estuviera apoyando al señor oscuro lo sabríamos- dijo Moody.

-En realidad el único mago con los medios para hacer ganar a los mortifagos la guerra esta en esta sala ahora mismo-dijo Remus.

-Quien?-pregunto Hermione

-Harry por supuesto – le respondió Remus , ante la sorpresa de Hermione -es lo bastante fuerte para derrotar a Dumbledore , y cuenta con los soldados , el dinero y las empresas de los señores de la guerra y las mafias que derroto – ante la mirada confusa de Hermione le explico sobre la guerra del imperio otomano contra los señores de la guerra y las mafias que amenazaban con extender sus dominios al imperio y como tras la victoria Harry se hizo con las propiedades de los vencidos , los soldados supervivientes , decidieron jurar lealtad a Harry que acepto ya que pensó que serian de utilidad en la guerra contra Inglaterra , aparte de que no quería arriesgarse a que ofrecieran sus servicios al Señor Oscuro , por no mencionar la influencia y el dinero que tenia como jefe de la casa Potter y príncipe del Imperio Otomano.

-Pero Dumbledore es muy poderoso . como va a vencerlo Harry?

Ante las palabras de Hermione la sala estallo en risas.

-Por favor –logro decir Sirius entre risas- solo en esta sala hay media docena de magos que le pueden patear el culo a Dumbledore , incluyendo tu esposo.

Hermione iba a discutir pero Remus se adelanto.

-Sirius tiene razón , Dumbledore es poderoso pero hay magos mas fuerte que él y la mayoría de ellos están en la alianza.

-Todo eso esta muy bien pero no nos sirve para saber lo que planea el señor oscuro en realidad con todo esto-dijo Moody

-Lo único que de momento se puede hacer es estudiar la información que tenemos y actuar en consecuencia- dijo Hermione .

-El problema es que sabemos muy poco para actuar- dijo Moody.

-Sabemos que el ministerio ha aprobado unas leyes injustas que leyes violan el Acta de derechos de los Magos y que si llevamos el asunto a la Confederación Internacional de Magos esta aprobaría sanciones contra Inglaterra, podría servirnos para meter presión a los mortifagos , sin cuentan con algún apoyo que no conocemos es posible que recurran a él y la alianza sabría a que se enfrenta.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Hermione , ninguno había pensado en recurrir a la Confederación ya que esta no solía intervenir en asuntos internos de un país , pero Hermione tenia razón si podía actuar en un país si este violaba el Acta de Derechos , podrían averiguar si el señor oscuro cuenta con apoyos desconocidos , y la acción no suponía un riesgo para ningún miembro de la alianza..

-Es una buena idea , yo podría presentar una moción solicitando sanciones contra Inglaterra en la próxima reunión - propuso el señor Wilson , representante norteamericano en la Confederación.

Los demás miembros asintieron mostrando su conformidad con la propuesta.

-De acuerdo , cuando es la reunión? -pregunto Amelia

-Dentro de dos semanas – respondió Wilson.

-Perfecto nos dará tiempo de prepararnos , debemos convencer a todos los países posibles de que apoyen la moción - dijo Amelia y empezó a asignar a los diferentes miembros sus misiones –Sánchez reúnete con los gobiernos sudamericanos , Totti con los gobiernos de Europa Occidental , Lee con los del sudeste de Asia…. – cuando Amelia termino se dirigió a Harry.

-Has empezado a preguntar a los evacuados si quieren unirse a nosotros?

-Tonks esta revisando los expedientes , debe tener cuidado no queremos que los Weasley descubran que estamos haciendo-respondió Harry.

-Porque no?-pregunto Kingsley – serian una buena incorporación a la alianza.

-Lo serian si no fueran porque la señora Weasley trabaja para Dumbledore y ha enviado a su hija a espiarme – respondió Harry explicándoles lo ocurrido , todos los miembros se sorprendieron de que la señora Weasley callera tan bajo.

-Bien los Weasley quedan descartados- decidió Amelia- luego se dirigió a los espías – intentad averiguar que es lo que planea el señor Oscuro con todo esto – nos veremos en 7 días para comprobar que avances ha habido .

Después de que Amelia diera por terminada la reunión Harry y Hermione regresaron a palacio , Harry llevo a Hermione a su despacho , era la primera vez que lo visitaba Hermione y le indico que se sentara antes de hablar.

-Bueno Hermione , que te ha parecido la reunión?

-Estoy sorprendida la alianza es mucho mas poderosa de lo que había imaginado , en Inglaterra afirman que solo son cuatro magos sin importancia pero es prácticamente un gobierno mágico mundial – respondió Hermione.

-Bueno no es esa la intención con la que se creo , te lo aseguro-dijo Harry – y tampoco es tan fuerte aunque si es muy poderosa.

-Hay una cosa que no comprendo , como es posible que no halláis derrotado aun al señor Oscuro?

-Para empezar , no sabemos quien es el Señor Oscuro…. – empezó Harry

-No es quien-tu-sabes?-pregunto Hermione

-No, no lo es , tras la derrota de Voldemort-Hermione se estremeció al oír el nombre pero Harry prefirió ignorarlo-la orden Tenebrosa se disolvió al carecer de líder , algunos mortifagos como Bellatrix llevaron a cabo ataques durante algún tiempo pero no estaban coordinados y el ministerio los detuvo , pero unos años después alguien empezó a reunir a los antiguos mortifagos y resucito la orden solo que esta vez eran mas listos que Voldemort , en lugar de recurrir al asesinato y al miedo al principio se dedicaron a infiltrarse en el ministerio y los medios de comunicación hasta controlarlos , luego se lanzaron contra los que según ello no merecían la magia .

- Otras razas mágicas , muggleborns y mestizos -dijo Hermione

-Así es – confirmo Harry – pero el mayor problema es que no sabemos que pretende con el ataque a los mestizos , hasta ahora cada movimiento del señor Oscuro había sido cuidadosamente planificado , pero ahora quiere una guerra contra un enemigo muy superior en numero y mágicamente mas poderoso .

-Tiene que haber algo mas – dijo Hermione.

-Lo sabemos , pero no el que , no tiene apoyos fuera de Inglaterra , la alianza se ha asegurado de ello y los que tiene dentro del país no son suficientes para ganar , la alianza no quiere actuar hasta saber algo mas , en ese aspecto tu idea de recurrir a la confederación podría darnos algunas respuestas , has sido muy lista a nadie se le había ocurrido , te mereces un premio.

-Me alegro de haber ayudado-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de su asiento para ir a donde Harry – y que clase de premio me vas a dar?-pregunto en tono sugerente.

-Bueno , no se –Harry fingió pensárselo- que tal un libro?

-Se me ocurren algunas cosas mejores – respondió Hermione mientras empezaba desabrocharse la blusa.

-Estas segura?-pregunto Harry al tiempo que sentían como toda la sangre del cuerpo se dirigía a una zona muy particular de su anatomía- podrías quedarte embarazada si no lo estas.

-No quieres tener hijos conmigo?-pregunto triste Hermione.

-Me encantaría tener una docena de hijos contigo-le dijo Harry poniéndose en pie para poder mirar a Hermione de frente- pero si te quedas embarazada no te dejare luchar , no permitiré que tu o el bebe os pongáis en peligro , de hecho me encantaría que llevaras a mi hijo en tu interior para tener una excusa para alejarte del frente.

Hermione se limito a sonreír y empujo a Harry de nuevo a su asiento , después de dejar caer la blusa se desabrocho la falda , Hermione llevaba ropa interior de algodón blanco , nada de fantasía , ni raso , ni encaje como la que solía llevar cuando le visitaba en su dormitorio , pero a Harry le pareció perfecta , tenia ante él a la mujer que amaba y no necesitaba nada mas , Hermione se llevo la mano al sujetador cuando el teléfono móvil de Harry sonó.

Harry cogio el teléfono mientras pensaba cómo matar al inoportuno que había llamado cuando se sorprendió al ver que la llamada era de Amelia Bones.

-Hola Amelia-saludo Harry al coger el teléfono- Que ocurre?.. valla eso es estupendo ..quien ira … yo? ..ahora? ….pero estoy muy ocupado..entiendo…si .. me encargare.

Hermione observo como la expresión de Harry cambiaba a medida que hablaba por teléfono , de la sorpresa a la satisfacción para luego estar disgustado finalmente colgó el teléfono con expresión resignada.

-Era Amelia , ha recibido un mensaje del ministro de magia de la India , quiere unirse a la alianza pero desea que valla yo a hablar con él –explico Harry.

-La India? Es uno de los mejores aliados de Inglaterra , por eso me sorprendió ver a secretario del departamento de cooperación mágica indio en la sede de la alianza.

-Así aunque contamos con amigos en el ministerio indio , contar con el ministro seria una gran ayuda , la India no solo es una nación poderosa , es la única nación importante del mundo mágico que aun mantiene buenas relaciones con Inglaterra .

-No tienes idea de porque ha cambiado de idea- pregunto Hermione.

-No , hasta ahora había rechazado todos nuestros intentos de aliarse alegando que lo que ocurría en Inglaterra era un asunto interno , este cambio de opinión repentino es un poco raro , en especial porque ha insistido en que sea yo quien valla a hablar con el .

-Conoces al ministro indio?-quiso saber Hermione.

-Bastante bien -reconoció Harry- mi país tiene buenas relaciones comerciales con la India, además dos de los señores de la guerra que derrote en la guerra eran príncipes indios , el ministerio indio no puso pegas a que los derruyéramos ya que no tenia ningún control sobre ellos ni sobre el territorio que dominaban , por lo que estuvieron encantados de que acabáramos con ellos.

-Tal vez quieran esos territorios como pago- sugirió Hermione

-Lo dudo , la India no es Inglaterra , parte del país esta dividido en reino controlados por príncipes , los habitantes de esas tierras son mas leales a sus príncipes que el ministerio , pero como los príncipes son fieles al ministerio no hay problema , de hecho los dos que derrote eran los únicos "rebeldes" , al vencerles me convertí en príncipe de esos reinos y los habitantes me juraron lealtad a mi , si yo cediera mi poder al ministerio , los demás príncipes podría pensar que el ministerio quiere prescindir de ellos y provocaría una rebelión.

-Tal vez el ministro no comparta tu opinión – dijo Hermione

-Fue el ministro quien me lo dijo cuando propuse entregarle esas tierras -dijo Harry-su cambio de idea es por otra razón , de todas maneras e de ir a Nueva Delhi , el ministro me espera , me temo que tu "recompensa" deberá esperar a esta noche – se disculpo Harry.

-Te esperare impaciente por mi "premio"-le aseguro Hermione a Harry el cual después de darle un beso se marcho a través de la chimenea.

En Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore estaba reunido con el personal docente del colegio para examinar las consecuencias de las nuevas leyes en el colegio , la mayoría de los profesores estaban molestos con el ministerio y con la cooperación del director.

-No puedo creer que hallas despedido al profesor Fliwick y a Hagrid!y a

has expulsado a mas de la mitad de los alumnos!que estas pensado Albus?-grito Macgonagall

-Y que podía hacer? No puedo cambiar las leyes-respondió con un tono triste (y falso)Dumbledore.

-Podías haber hecho mucho , Hogwarts es una institución independiente que no esta bajo el control del ministerio , solo obedecemos sus leyes si van en beneficio del colegio y esta vez no es así-le recordó la profesora Sprout , mientras el resto de profesores (con la excepción de Snape) asentían mostrando su conformidad.

-Eso habría supuesto enfrentarnos al ministerio –respondió Dumbledore

-Mejor eso que ayudarles contra los mestizos-dijo la profesora Vector ante la aprobación del resto de profesores

-Creo que sois demasiado duros con Albus , un conflicto con el ministerio seria muy perjudicial para el colegio y sus alumnos- intervino Snape.

-Para los alumnos? Entre los secuestros , los evacuados a los campos y los expulsados no tenemos ni una cuarta parte de los alumnos que teníamos hace cinco años!-el enfado de Macgonagall era cada vez mayor.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que es necesario hacer algo para cambiar las cosas pero un enfrentamiento con el ministerio no es la solución , además este no es el lugar ni el momento para eso , ahora toca preparar el próximo curso , no planear una rebelión contra el ministerio-dijo Dumbledore poniendo fin a la discusión y empezando a explicar como serán las cosas en Hogwarts en el nuevo curso.

Mientras el director hablaba Minerva Macgonagall , pensaba en el futuro , por un lado las palabras de Albus insinuaban que no iba a permanecer parado ante el enésimo atropello del ministerio , sin embargo Minerva había perdido toda la fe en el director , había visto como los mortifagos se apoderaban del ministerio sin que Albus moviera un dedo para detenerlos , los alumnos e incluso una profesora fueron raptados y el director se limito a afirmar que el ministerio estaba haciendo lo posible para poner fin y a la situación y ahora negaba la educación a cientos de estudiantes y despedía a miembros muy queridos del personal para no molestar al ministerio , no , Minerva ya no confiaba en Albus y a juzgar por la mirada del resto de profesores no era la única , había llegado la hora de hacer algo , debía contactar con la alianza.

Cuando la reunión del profesorado termino Severus Snape , se despidió de los demás profesores y se marcho a su laboratorio , pero no iba a preparar ninguna poción , en cuanto llego sello su laboratorio con varios hechizos y se marcho por la red Flu , tenia una reunión mas importante a la que asistir.

Cuando Draco Malfoy , Yaxley y Dawlish llegaron a la sede de la orden oscura ya todos los mortifagos habían llegado y estaban informando a su señor.

-Llegáis tarde , espero que al menos traigáis buenas noticias – saludo el señor oscuro mientras llevaba su mano a su varita.

-Así es mi señor ,he tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento con un mestizo en medio del callejón Diagon –le dijo Malfoy explicando lo ocurrido – no tengo dudas de que esto molestara bastante esa escoria.

-Bien Draco , aunque eso no borra el fracaso de tu padre , es bueno saber que algún Malfoy puede cumplir sus misiones – dijo el señor Oscuro –Yaxley! Que noticias traes del departamento de seguridad mágica?

-Además del incidente de Malfoy ha habido otros dos incidentes mas en Hogsmeade y en San Mugo en ambos casos nos hemos asegurado de que hubiera muchos testigos de lo sucedido –respondió Yaxley.

-Bien , Skeeter escribirás un articulo en el Profeta sobre lo ocurrido , asegúrate de encender los ánimos de la población mestiza todo lo posible – ordeno el señor oscuro . a la reportera que asintió.- Crouch como va la limpieza del ministerio?

-Perfectamente , mi señor ya hemos limpiado de mestizos los principales departamentos , como los aurores , cooperación mágica internacional y aplicación de la ley mágica y vamos a empezar con los demás , además muchos mestizos y traidores a la sangre están dimitiendo lo que nos facilita mucho el trabajo , en menos de tres días habremos terminado , el problema es que en algunos departamentos no queda casi personal.

-No importa , contrata mas gente , solo asegúrate de que sean sangrepura , necesitamos asegurar que en el ministerio solo halla gente leal a nosotros , he sabido que a pesar de su cooperación Dumbledore ha mencionado en la ultima reunión de personal que debe hacer algo para cambiar las cosas.

Ante las palabras del señor oscuro estallaron los murmullos en la sala.

-Mi señor , ya se que hasta ahora ha sido capaz de manipular a Dumbledore a su antojo y que por eso no lo ha matado , pero si planea actuar contra nosotros , no cree que ha llegado la hora de ocuparnos de él?- pregunto Macnair

-No , todo se esta desarrollando como había previsto , no voy a cambiar mis planes por un viejo senil.

-Pero si se convierte en líder de los mestizos..-empezó Crouch.

-Estará haciendo lo que espero de él , Dumbledore no es un peligro , tengo los medios para ocuparme de él cuando quiera , que lidere la rebelión hará mas fácil que los venzamos.

-Mi señor – pregunto en tono temeroso Dawlish-podría adelantarnos algo de como planea vencer la guerra , nuestros enemigos son muy superiores en numero , y algunos mortifagos están inquietos.

El señor oscuro dirigió su mirada al mortifago que no pudo evitar temblar ante la frialdad de los ojos oscuros de su señor.

-Quieres decir que tienes dudas de mi?

-No mi señor . –se apresuro a decir Dawlish mientras se arrodillaba ante su amo temeroso de una maldición yo..solo… decía.

-No importa solo debe saber , que esta todo previsto , cuando llegue el momento averiguareis la verdad –interrumpió el señor oscuro- ahora salid.

En cuanto los mortifagos salieron , el señor oscuro saco una botella de whisky de fuego que guardaba en un armario y bebió satisfecho , las piezas estaban encajando en su lugar .


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling, también he cogido algunas ideas del libro "Ángel de plata" de Johanna Lindsey aunque no es ni mucho menos una adaptación del libro.

Capítulo catorce

Tras la marcha de Harry , Hermione se dirigio de vuelta al haren mientras pensaba en las razones por las que el ministro indio queria hablar con Harry , estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no noto que los sirvientes se inclinaban ante ella se llevo una gran sorpresa al llegar a sus aposentos y descubrir que toda su ropa , libros y efectos personales habian desaparecido , fue entonces cuando Adamma entro en la habitación .

-Mi princesa – saludo Adamma haciendo una reverencia a Hermione.

-Adamma . donde estan mis cosas?-pregunto Hermione demasiado confusa para reparar en el titulo con el que le habia saludado su doncella.

-Han sido transladadas a vuestros nuevos aposentos por orden del principe – respondio Adamma.- a partir de ahora estais en el patio de las esposas , si me acompañáis os los mostrare.

Hermione asintió , era logico que le cambiaran de patio ahora que era una esposa y no una favorita , aunque ella habria preferido mudarse a las habitaciones de Harry , mientras iba pensando sobre eso Hermione llego al patio de las esposas , hasta ese momento solo habia estado alli una vez , el dia que sus doncellas le enseñaron el haren ,aunque estaba pensado para un maximo de cuatro esposas era con diferencia el mas grande de los patios del haren , Hermione no tuvo mucho tiempo para observarlo ya que Adamma le llevo a sus nuevos aposentos , alli le estaba esperando Fayolo que junto a tres mujeres desconocidas que estaban colocando sus cosas. Sus nuevos aposentos dejaron sin habla a Hermione , no le faltaba de nada , tenia incluso una cocina propia donde otras dos sirvientas preparaban la comida , una biblioteca , sala de estar , un amplio jardin e incluso tenia tres dormitorios , uno enorme para Hermione y otro dos mas pequeños para que los ocuparan las doncellas , Adamma le explico que las esposas tenian al menos dos doncellas a su disposicion las 24 horas del dia , por eso las que estaban de turno por la noche dormian en los aposentos de Hermione , para acudir a su llamada si era preciso.

-No sera necesario , hablare con Hadji para que quite el turno de noche , me parece demasiado obligar a alguien a permanecer aquí toda la noche por si me apetece un vaso de agua a medianche-decidio Hermione.

-Nadie es obligado a hacer nada Hermione-replico Adamma – nosotras somos personas libres , no esclavas , y el turno de noche es el que la mayoria prefieren , paga doble por estar toda la noche durmiendo , no es mucho sacrificio.

En ese momento Fayolo entro en la sala.

-Disculpad princesa , acabamos de llegar una de las doncellas de la sultana con un mensaje , la sultana desea que vayais a verla de inmediato – dijo Fayolo- la doncella espera para acompañaros.

Hermione iba a replicar cuando recordo las lecciones de Hadji sobre la jerarquia del haren , la madre de Harry era la maxima autoridad , por encima incluso de Hadji o de las esposas , solo Harry podia anular una orden de la sultana.

-Ire de inmediato – respondio Hermione y acompaño a Fayolo , en la puerta le esperaba una mujer de unos 40 años que le saludo con una reverencia.

-Princesa , la sultana os espera- le dijo la doncellla y salio de la habitacion , Hermione le siguio a una parte del palacio que jamas habia visitado , durante todo ese tiempo la mujer no le dijo nada aunque miro varias veces a Hermione de refilon , finalmente llegaron ante una puerta de madera tallada , la doncella dio dos golpes a la puerta antes de abrirla , en cuanto Hermione entro , cerro la puerta y se fue.

Al entrar en la sala la sultana estaba ya esperando a Hermione , era la primera vez que se veian desde el dia que Harry la compro pero en aquella ocasión el rostro de la sultana no mostraba el descontento y desagrado que mostraba ahora , Hermione quedo tan sorprendida ante el enfado de la sultana que no se fijo en el lujo de la estancia , recordando las lecciones de Hadji Hermione inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto a su superior , pero no esperaba lo que le dijo.

-Con que tu eres la zorra sangresucia que ha embaucado a mi nieto? Debes de ser realmente buena en la cama para que halla decidido nombrarte esposa - fue el saludo de la sultana.

Hermione enrojecio de furia al oir eso , no se habia convertido en esposa por sus "habilidades" en la cama!sino porque Harry y ella se amaban , estaba a punto de hablar pero la sultana se le adelanto.

-Pareces molesta por mis palabras , acaso he dicho algo falso? No eres mas que una esclava que le calienta la cama a mi nieto es imposible que sientas algo por él , solo finjes para lograr una posicion mejor…

-NO!- interrumpio Hermione furiosa– yo no finjo nada , amo a su nieto mas que a nada en el mundo sino fuera asi jamas habria completado el vinculo y convertido en su esposa y si se atreve a insinuar…..

- Conozco a mi nieto y se toma muy en serio el matrimonio no te habria hecho su esposa de no estar verdaderamente enamorado de ti– interrumpio la sultana- solo te estaba probando para conocer tus sentimientos por él, ahora sientate y hablame de ti , sobre todo explicame lo del vinculo.

Hermione se sento en el sofa que le indico la sultana , y empezo a hablar , primero le conto sobre los collares , pensando que de esa manera la sultana no tendria dudas acerca de sus sentimientos .

Mientra Hermione y la sultana hablaban Harry estaba experimentando una sensacion desconocida para él , confusión , no era la primera vez que visitada al ministro indio pero nunca habia recibido ese trato , hasta ese momento en sus visitas habia sido recibido por el ministro en la sala de audiencia , pero en esta ocasión le habian llevado a una sala que nunca habia visitado y que a diferencia de las salas de audiencia no estaba pensada para impresionar a los visitantes sino para que se sintieran comodos , Harry comprendio que esa sala era para amigos y familiares no para reuniones de estado , en cuanto llega a la sala los sirvientes del ministro se apresuraron a ofrecerle comida y bebida , el comportamiento de estos tambien era extraño , nunca habian sido tan amables y tan ansiosos por complacerle , Harry estaba bebiendo un zumo de calabaza mientras trataba de averiguar que ocurria.

La entrada del ministro Singh interrumpio los pensamientos de Harry , el ministro era un hombre alto , de unos 40 años y tez oscura , al igual que Harry preferia la ropa muggle a las tunicas de mago , al verle Harry se puso en pie para saludarle.

-Señor ministro me alegro de volver a verle –saludo Harry

-El placer es mio y por favor llameme Shiv – respondio el ministro.

-Solo si usted me llama Harry- Harry estaba cada vez mes confuso , el ministro indio jamas le habia pedido que le llamase por su nombre..

-Sera un placer Harry – respondio el ministro mientras se sentaba enfrente de Harry y un sirviente le servia una bebida.

-Según Amelia queria hablar conmigo –Harry decidio ir al grano

-Asi es queria tener la oportunidad de darle las gracias en persona por rescatar a mi hermana y a mis dos sobrinas de no ser por usted no puedo imaginar lo que Bellatrix hubiera hecho a esas niñas-dijo Shiv.

-Sus sobrinas? Pero como acabaron alli? Se suponia que ese campo era para los muggleborns y sus familias.

-El ministerio britanico afirmo que tenia sospechas de que los secuestradores podrian ir a por las niñas y por eso se las llevaron a ellas y a su madre al campo-explico Shiv.

-El ministerio se las llevo al campo sabiendo quienes eran? Eso no tiene sentido , la India es el unico aliado que tiene Inglaterra , porque querrian asesinar a su familia?-Harry intentaba encontrar sentido a lo que oia sin éxito.

-Asesinar? –esta vez era Shiv el confuso-de que hablas?

-No era un campo de concentracion sino de exterminio , iban a asesinar a todos los prisioneros en tres dias por suerte pudimos sacarles antes- explico Harry.

-Estas seguro?- pregunto Shiv.

-Lo estoy , el ministerio envio a parte de los prisioneros en un barco a Arabia para venderlos como esclavos , por suerte interceptamos el barco y hallamos documentos con lo que planeaba hacer el ministerio , ademas interrogamos a Bellatrix con Veritaserum en nuestra base y lo conto todo- mientras Harry hablaba la ira cubria el rostro de Shiv.

-El ministro de magia pagara por esto con su sangre!-rugio Shiv.

-El ministro no es mas que una figura decorativa , quien esta detrás de esto es el Señor Oscuro – dijo Harry .

-Cierto-reconocio Shiv- y voy a ayudaros contra él .

-Me alegro de oirlo , porque necesitaremos su ayuda en dos semanas ante la confederación de magos …

Mientras en Inglaterra Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en un tranquilo barrio residencial muggle frente a una casa de dos pisos , como siempre vestia sus chillonas tunicas , tras lanzar un suspiro de resignacion toco la puerta preparandose para explicar a una pareja de muggles que su memoria habia sido borrada y que su hija a la que no recordaban ,habia sido raptada y convertida en esclava sexual cuando una mujer joven de apenas treinta años abrio la puerta.

-Disculpe estoy buscando a los señores Granger- dijo Dumbledore confuso ya que una mujer tan joven no podia ser la madre de Hermione y esta era hija unica.

-Lo lamento , pero los Granger se mudaron hace mas de una año , a causa de una oferta de trabajo – respondio la mujer sorprendida por las ropas de Dumbledore

-Comprendo , y sabria donde se han mudado? , e de tratar un asunto urgente con ellos –pregunto Dumbledore.

-Creo que a Turquia , mencionaron algo de que una clinica privada de Estambul les habia hecho una oferta irrechazable

La respuesta de la mujer no gusto a Dumbledore que tras borrarle la memoria(no queria que se preguntara por sus ropas) salio pensado en su proximo movimiento , podia ir a Estambul a buscar a los Granger pero no era muy buena idea irse de Inglaterra en este momento , y no creia que fuera casualidad que los Granger estuvieran en la capital del Imperio Otomano , sin embargo Hermione era lo unico que tenia para intentar atraer a Potter ya que la chica Weasley habia fallado en su mision , finalmente tomo una decision y se aparecio en su despacho de Hogwarts.

En cuanto Dumbledore llego a su despacho llamo a la profesora Macgonnagall por la red Flu y se sento a esperar , a los diez minutos la puerta se abrio y una seria Minerva Macgonnagall entro , Dumbledore suspiro , sabia que no iba a ser facil convencer a Minerva de que le ayudase , la relacion entre ambos se habia deteriorado con los años , la subdirectora no estaba de acuerdo con las acciones o mas bien la falta de acciones del director , el era el lider de la luz! Minerva deberia saber que lo que hacia era por el "bien mayor" y seguir sus ordenes ciegamente y sin vacilar , poniendo una sonrisa amable indico a la profesora que se sentase.

-Bien Minerva , tengo buenas noticias uno de mis agentes ha encontrado a Hermione Granger- dijo Dumbledore.

-Es una buena noticia – reconocio Minerva – aunque estoy sorprendida hasta ahora no has hecho mucho para recuperar a los secuestrados.

-El collar de esclavos hace imposible liberarlos – Dumbledore decidio no hacer comentarios acerca de la "indireecta " de Minerva ya que necesitaba su ayuda.

-Entonces Hermiona no lleva collar?-pregunto MacGonnagall ilusionada ante la posibilidad de liberar a su alumna predilecta.

-Me temo que si lo lleva –respondio en un (falso)tono triste Dumbledore - pero según mi agente el amo de la señorita Granger parece haberse encariñado con ella , tal vez podamos convencerle para que entregue a Hermione a alguna familia de la luz inglesa como los Weasley , los Macmillan o los Vane y de esa manera volveria a Inglaterra y aunque lleve un collar esas familias le permitirian volver a su casa con su familia y recuperar su vida , por eso necesito tu ayuda , debes ir donde sus padres y traerlos aquí .

Minerva escuchaba a Albus extrañada , lo que decia no tenia sentido si el amo de Hermione la queria no era probable que quisiera que se marchase, y Hermione no se lo pediria , el collar le impedia hacer algo que disgustase a su amo , era obvio que Dumbledore mentia , Minerva estaba a punto de dar una excusa para negarse cuando Albus dijo algo que le hizo caambiar de idea.

-Por desgracia no puedo dejar Inglaterra en este momento por lo que necesito que vallas a Estambul a buscarles , según he sabido trabajan en una clinica privada de la ciudad – termino Albus.

-De acuerdo Albus ire a Estanbul , aunque no me sera facil dar con los Granger , es una ciudad muy grande y tal vez tarde bastante - respondio MacGonnagall

-Me temo que no tenemos mucho tiempo ,si no das con los Granger en siete dias sera mejos que vuelvas – le dijo Dumbledore.

-Siete dias? Acaso va a suceder algo la semana que viene que no se? – pregunto MacGonagall.

-En absoluto , solo te necesito para reorganizar el colegio tras la expulsion de los mestizos- mintio Albus.

-En ese caso partire de inmediato – decidio Macgonagall y tras despedirse del director salio del despacho.

Dumbledore observo salir a MacGonagall satisfecho de que hubiera creido sus palabras y marchara a realizar la tarea que le habia encomendado , en ese momento el fuego de su chimenea ardio y , el miembro mas util de la orden del Fenix entro.

-Bienvenido Severus , sientate – sonrio Albus – que noticias me traes de la reunion de los mortifagos?

Severus Snape se sento en una silla y empezo a hablar.

Minerva Macgonnagall salio del despacho de Dumbledore satisfecha , el viejo sin duda habia pensado que se habia creido sus palabras e iba a Estanbul en busca de los señores Granger , pero Minerva tenia otros planes , visitar a cierto principe que sabia era un miembro importante de la alianza , era la hora de elegir un bando y actuar

Harry acababa de aparecerse en el cuartel general de la alianza , la reunion con el ministro indio habia ido muy bien , la India apoyaria las sanciones contra Inglaterra , y las sobrinas del ministro testificarian en el reunion de la Confederacion Internacional de Magos , su testimonio seria muy util , si bien con los documentos encontrados , los mortifagos capturados y las nuevas leyes del ministerio britanico la condena a Inglaterra era segura , el testimonio del niñas aseguraria que la opinion publica apoyara las sanciones , sin embargo habia una cosa que le inquietaba por eso decidio hacer algunas averiguaciones antes de ver a Amelia para informarle de la reunion.

La alianza habia construido unos calabozos en el subterraneo de su cuartel general para los prisioneros , si bien no habia dementores y las celdas eran bastante mejores que las de Azkaban , las medidas de seguridad eran superiores a las de cualquier otra prisión , ya que habian sido diseñadas por los goblins , de momento la mayoria de las celdas estaban vacias lo cual facilito mucho a Harry encontrar al mago que buscaba .

Lucius Malfoy se sorprendio cuando su celda se abrio y un mago entro, desde que fue hecho prisionero e interrogado no habia visto a nadie salvo al goblin que le traia la comida antes de que pudiera decir nada el recien llegado saco su varita e hizo que unas cuerdas le ataran a la silla en que estaba sentado.

-Como esa señor Malfoy? Se encuentra comodo en su nueva casa?-saludo el recien llegado.

-Es mejos que el calabozo de mi mansion donde me asegurare que acabe usted para poder torturarle señor Potter – respondio el señor Malfoy.

-Dudo que eso llegue a pasar , pero no he venido en visita social.

-Lastima , pense que podiamos tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla mientras comentabamos el ultimo articulo de Skeeter – dijo sarcastico Malfoy.

-Oh , no se preocupe vamos a charlar y espero que sea una charla provechosa – Harry saco un vial con un liquido trasnparente que Malfoy reconocio en seguida.

-Veritaserum? Pense que ya me habiais sacado toda la informacion que deseabais.

-Bueno tengo algunas preguntas nuevas – le dijo Harry mientras le tapaba la nariz para obligarle a abrir la boca y hacerle beber el suero de la verdad , Harry espero unos segundos hasta que hizo efecto y empezo el interrogatorio.

-Bien señor Malfoy comprobemos si la pocion funciona bien , Cual ha sido su mejor experiencia sexual?

-La vez que desvirgue a mi hijo , tenia que prepararle para lo que le esperaba en las fiesttas de los mortifagos , en ellas los mortifagos de mas rango pueden "tomar" a los novatos y debia asegurarme de que Draco estuviera a la altura – respondio Malfoy en tono neutro .

Harry sintio ganas de vomitar ante la imagen que aparecio en su mente y decidio que la proxima vez que tuviera que probar el Veritaserum no preguntaria nada de indole sexual.

-De acuerd pasemos a lo importante , sabia que tres de los prisioneros del campo de exterminio que creo el ministerio eran familia del ministro indio?

-Si , lo sabiamos.

-Porque fueron internadas? no eran muggleborns.

-El señor Oscuro lo decidio.

-Habia familiares de otros gobiernos magicos magicos en el campo?

-No , solo esos tres.

-Que pensaba hacer con ellas el señor Oscuro?

-Eran las primeras para la camara de gas.

Harry quedo sorprendido con esa respuesta , habia pensado que pretendian usarlas para chantajear al ministro , pero matarlas! Que beneficio podian obtener con ello? Decido preguntarselo a Malfoy

-Que pensaba lograr matandolas?

-No lo se , solo se que era necesario para lograr la victoria.

-Esta en tratos el señor Oscuro con algun enemigo deñ ministro indio de su familia?-pregunto Harry , era la unica teoria que se la ocurria para explicar esto.

-No lo se.

Harry gruño , el señor oscuro no parecia confiar en sus seguidores , aunque dado lo rapido que renegaron de Lord Voldemort tampoco podia culparlo , por desgracia necesitaba respuestas.

-Hay mas casos como este? Magos o brujas que han sido victimas de los mortifagos por orden del señor Oscuro sin ser muggleborns.

-Si .

-Quienes?-pregunto Harry con la esperanza de conseguir respuestas.

-Ginny Weasley.

-Ginny fue secuestrada por orden del señor Oscuro?

-Si.

-Porque?

-Los Weasley son fuertes partidarios de Dumbledore.

Harry considero por un momento esa respuesta , podia tener sentido , si no fuera porque habia otros que estaban dando mas problemas al señor Oscuro que los Weasley , como los Bones y a ellos no les habian tocado , sin olvidar el detalle de que Ginny le estaba espiando para Dumbledore. Le habra hecho creer Dumbledore que los Weasley son especiales para que el señor Oscuro actuase contra ellos? En todo caso Malfoy no tendria la respuesta , por lo que decidio que era mejor ir a informar a Amelia , salio de la celda y tras cerrarla libero a Malfoy y se marcho decepcionado , buscaba respuestas y solo habia logrado mas preguntas.


End file.
